


Death note: Awake and alive

by E_Leonora



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arested third Kira, Attraction, Bottom Yagami Light, Cameras, Car Accidents, Confusion, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix It Canon, Fix-It, Fluff, Frustration, Gay Sex, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Heart Attacks, Hospitalization, Hypnosis, Investigations, Justice, Kidnapping, Kira cooperates with Task force, Light breaks up with Misa, Light meets Ryuzaki, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Memories, Mutual Masturbation, Not as planed, Oral Sex, Porn, Proof, Prophecy dreams, Research, Rough Sex, Second Kira, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Top L, Torture, Yagami Light is Kira, answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Detective L finally woke up from a coma after almost two months. He remembers a very weird and realistic dream he had dreamed while he was asleep. After rehabilitation, he continues his usual life as a world greatest detective. However, after a few months of 'normal' life his dream began to turn into a harsh reality.Translated intoRussian by Lady_Peverell_Black_________________





	1. Awake and alive

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I got an idea for Death note fan. fic. that would build on the original concept, which could be like a continuation of the original story. 
> 
> Everything happens as in the original story, but in the end it was just a dream that L dreamed of while he was in a coma.
> 
> Let me know how you like it. 
> 
> E.
> 
> From now on you can find me on Tumblr - eleonoraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " There was someone else... "
> 
> Watari pointed at him questioning look an waited for L to remember. He was confused, but didn't want to presure detective further. 
> 
> " ...There was young man, and he also died. He was on the stairs in some abandoned building. That's all I can remember. I think that I knew him, but now I can't remember who is he."

It was a beautiful spring morning. Through the slightly open window could be heard the birds singing and the sounds of cars in the distance. But on the other side, in the hospital room, only the beeping of monitor could be heard. 

Nurse came inside to check on the patient. His condition is not changed. She only did a quick check-up and leave the room. Later on came in an old gentleman with a book in his left hand and a cup of coffe in his right hand. He looked at the patient with a sad expression. " No changes still?" question was asked more to himself, because no one could really heard him. He settled into a chair by the hospital bed, slowly started to sip his coffe and to quietly read the book. Old man was coming to a young one almost every day, and had stayed beside him a couple of hours. But, nothing had changed from the first day. He didn't loose his hope that one day would be everything like the old days. He will never lose his hope, if needed he will be waiting for the rest of his days. This young man is like son to him. And he is his closest family. And a old man will not fail him. He will patiently wait like always. Patience was always key for everything, he had learn that from experiences. Very hard experiences. While reading the book he didn't notice the changes on young man face. 

He looked like he was in pain. Then he started to move his fingers a little. Older man seemed to notice changes now, then he came closer to bed. After a few minutes of struggling, younger man's eyes snaped open and for a second he looked like he could not catch the breath. Then he started to breathe shallowly, confusion visible in his big dark grey eyes. Older man waited patiently for any other reaction, his heart pounding harder in his chest. Young man's eyes scanned through the room and his eyes finally landed on his one visitor in a hospital room.

He blinked few times, frown was visible on his pale face. Like he is trying hard to concentrate. It is reasonable because of his condition. Few times he tried to say something, as he opened his lips, he closed them. Another minute had passed and he suddenly uttered:

" Watari!"

Older man just smiled and noded, then grabbed younger's man hand. He felt relieved that L had recognized him.

" It's me L, I'm here with you." tears had started to form in his eyes. He was really happy that L is finally awake.

Last two months were like hell to him. Since this accident Watari didn't realize how much young detective meant to him. He knew that he cared for the young man, but seeing him near death had crushed him. Now, he felt relieved when he saw those big eyes looking at him.

" Where are we Watari?" L didn't seem to remember what had happened...

" We are in a hospital, L. Do you remember anything what happen?"

L tried to concentrate." I am not sure."  
Pause, then: " We worked on a case, very specific one, and we almost catch a criminal and... " he only furrowed his brows at thought, " ...then last thing I remember was that you died and I had a heart attack".

Watari blinked surprised at that. " W-What... ??"

L shifted in his place and tried to think. That was what he had remembered. Nothing else come to his mind. Everything else was in blur. He only remembered some old memories, but nothing new. And this new part that he told his mentor. 

" There was someone else... "

Watari pointed at him questioning look an waited for L to remember. He was confused, but didn't want to presure detective further. 

" ...There was young man, and he also died. He was on the stairs in some abandoned building. That's all I can remember. I think that I knew him, but now I can't remember who is he."

There was a short pause before Watari started to speak. " I'm going to call a doctor, to check up on you, ok?" 

" But Watari... ?"

" It's ok. He will check you up, then we will finish the conversation."

"- And don't forget that your name now is Ryuzaki."

* 

Doctor said that Ryuzaki is in good condition. He need to stay in a hospital about one week to recover, and to be monitored just in case.

When doctor left, two of them sat in silence for a while. 

L didn't like the idea to stay there any longer, but Watari had said that that is for his interest. 

"You need to get better, and they will take a good care of you. This hospital is private and confidential, so you don't need to worry. Everything is under control."

L had many enemies, so he was worried. Not that he didn't trust his mentor, but he always was paranoid a little bit.

" ...So, what happened actually?" 

Watari release a sigh and started to explain. "When we were on a way home, from the last case we solved, in France, we had a car crash..." L's eyes widdened in confusion and surprise. Watari continued: "we were hit by a drunk driver, and we got out of the road. I was slightly injured, but you suffered greater consequences."

L's face was pale. A car crash?? He didn't remember that. He just thought somehow that they went home and continue they usual life. Watari noded, like he could read L's mind and continued: "You were in coma for about two months."

L was shocked. 

'I was in coma for two months??' 

Watari tried to comfort him, but detective was visibly confused. So he just sat on the chair beside hospital bed, and waited for young man to process everything. 

After a longer pause, L spoke: " So I was in coma because some drunk idiot crashed our car?"

"Yes." was the simple answer. " But, he is in jail already, i took care of that."

L nodded and put his thumb to his mouth, sure sign that he is in deep thought. Then he pulled his knees to his chest, and Watari felt vave of relief when he saw this simple gestures. 

He knew that L is his ussual self. 

After a while L added: " Watari, bring me some fruits. I would love to ask for some cake, but this time I will listen to what doctor had said, and I will wait with desserts. But I am hungry." -then he managed a small smile.

Watari smiled back, and left the hospital room.

* 

Watari had bought some fruits, and L eagerly started to eat. Then L remembered something, but he wasn't sure if it is a reality or a dream. " I have a question, Watari."

"I'm listening, L."

"Is there a open case... called... Kira case?"

Watari, thought for a second then he shake his head when replying: "No, there is not such a case."

"Hmm... " L's thumb came back to his mouth, while he thought. " then I probably dreamed it, while I was in a coma."

" It is posibble, L. You slept too long."

"I know. But it looked real."

"What exactly do you remember?"

"Not much. This Kira case I mention earlier, it was about some mass murderer, I think. And as I said, I remember you dying, and after that I felt like I had a heart attack. Then, someone was looking down at me, when I was dying. After that it was dark, and I felt empty, and defeated. At the end I dreamt about some young man dying, and that's all what I can remember."

"It was just a dream, L. We are good, and well. Maybe, just your brain created cases for you to solve while sleeping." Watari smiled, and tried to cheerish him. 

Watari smiled, and tried to cheerish him. 

" You're right. It is also a possibility." -'but it felt odd.'

"Try to relax, and I will bring you laptop tommorow, if you like..."

L just narroved his eyes at that. He need to wait until tommorow? He will die of boredom until then. "Of course I'll like to have laptop."

"I'll leave this book to you, untill then."

Detective sighed and added: "Do you trying to kill me Watari?"

Watari just smiled at that. "No I don't, but you need to survive just today."

*

L couldn't fall asleep. Nurses come frequently to check on him all the time.

One of the nurses asked him: "Do you wanna some sedative, sir? To help you to fall asleep?"

L stared at her. He did not like to use sedatives nor any type of medicine. But then, he was bored as hell, and could't fall asleep. So when he thought about it, it didn't look like a bad idea. He then said to her to give him one, just this once. 

After a half an hour he slept peacefully.

*

One week passed and he was discharged from hospital. It was a nice feeling to be free again. Road to home lasted about 30 minutes. And L enjoyed the view of a landscapes surounding them while they traveled.

When they arrived home, L felt like time had stopped. Even when he was absent for about two months. 

'I was absent only for two months, but it feels like much longer, and everything is the same here.'

He came inside his office, sat at his chair, draw knees to his chest and turned on the computer, and all the monitors before him came to life.

"Watari, bring me some cake."

Old man just smiled, and added: "Welcome home, L." and had gone to bring him some cake and to make some tea.

*

Months had passed, and L was feeling better every day. He solved many cases, and was pleased to be back in shape so quickly. His mind was working now in full capacity as it worked before. 

He felt more like his old self.

But he had a nightmares. About that case he dreamt about, while he was in koma. He didn't remember much, but it was haunting. 

In those dreams he also saw a pair of golden-brown eyes. But he never clearly remembered man's face when he woke up.

It was frustrating sometimes.

Now, while sitting in his chair, he thought about it. But it was of no use. 

It was morning and Watari came with his breakfast. "Couldn't sleep this night too?"

L just frowned.

Man just put a tray with food on detective's table, and started to leave.

"I had nightmares, again..."

Older man pause.

"...about that Kira case."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Detective sighed. "There is not much to talk about to...but..." 

He lowered his gaze.

"You know that I am always here for you when it comes to everything."

L knew, but still couldn't talk about 'it' out loud. It was confusing for him. Maybe some other time later he will be able to talk about 'it'.

It was not about Kira case, but more about that stranger whom he saw in his dreams many times.

L just nodded. "I think that I will talk about it later. Now I am in the midle of something, that is more important than that."

Watari nodded and headed out of the room.

*

It was nearing winter and L worked as usually. He had worked on some case in his hometown, but couldn't concentrate for past few hours. He sighed heavily and decided to find Watari.

Man was as usual in the library, reading some books. He didn't work late like L. Now was his time for relax before going to bed.

"What troubles you, child?"

'Troubles? Is it really that obvious?'

"Nothing particular..." 

Lies.

"Im just tired, that's all, and I decided to take some pause."

"Oh..."

"...."

"Well, you worked hard since you got home. It's not a sin to take a break from work you know?"

"You're right..."

Watari nodded. "Come join me, read some books, it was long time ago when you last time read something."

"That's true."

Then he came closer to book shelf. He scrolled through the covers and chose a book to read.

The room was silent. It was heard only flipping pages as they read.

*

Next day went as usual. L closed the case after 5 weeks on working on it. Two more cases who caught his attention, were on the line for solving. 

He was looking at all the informations what were gathered on that cases. 

He bit at his thumb, while thinking.

Five victims, all murdered in one night...

There were not too much leads.

Then he make some contacts, to gather more informations.

While he was working on those two cases, at the other part of the earth a young man pick up a strange notebook.


	2. A boy who wanted to change the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Yagami wanted to be sure.
> 
> He walked through the streets, with a plan to write once more to be sure, and to confirm the authentic of the Death note in his possession. 'But whose name I should write? I don't want to write someone's who is close to me or whom I know.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight in Light's life.

The best student in his school. 

Popular, smart, handsome, hard-working, talented, natural genius... 

That's Yagami Light.

While sitting in his class, he is bored. His thoughts often wonder to injustice in this world. Whenever he turns on the tv, he hears about many crimes that are happening in the world and around him.

'This world is rotten and corrupted.'

Like idealist, he is well aware of all the wrongdoing in this world. And sometimes he is frustrated, that he can't do anything about it.

Seeing his father's hard work to capture the criminals, often without success of capturing them, angers him most of the time. 

"Hey, Yagami-kun!" his classmates called to him, while he was walking home that day. "Wanna come with us at Yamamoto's party tonight?"

Light waved at them, and shook his head in negative answer. "I'm busy tonight, maybe some other time..."

"Well, your loss." one of them replied.

'Like I care about stuff like that.'

He did not have plans for tonight, but he didn't want to go anyway. He will rather have dinner with his family, and maybe his father will be home for a change.

It was Friday after all.

Souichiro Yagami, most of the times, were home earlier from work on fridays, and he didn't work on weekends if was not necessary.

But lately he has been overload with work.

Light loved his family, and appreciated them. And he had great respect for his father. He was planing one day to become a police officer, just like him.

He will work hard, and maybe he will be able to bring some changes in this corrupted system.

*

"Mother, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Light." His mother came from kitchen to greet him.

"Hello Light!" Sayu, his sister also came to greet him.

"You are home early today, Sayu?" Light asked with a small smile.

"Yes! We finished our classes earlier."

"That's great."

"Are you hungry, Light?" Sachiko asked him.

"Yes, I'm going to change my clothes and I will be right back."

"Ok, dear."

*

After, quick lunch, Light was back in his room. He checked up on his dad's work, and later started to work on his homework. Quickly came evening, and his mother called to him that dinner is ready.

When he came down, everyone was already sitting at the table. Light greeted his father, and sat at his usual place.

They started to eat in comfortable silence.

After a while, Sachiko asked Light about his day. "How was you day, Light? Is there something new?"

"It was good. As usual, nothing new happened."

"So you didn't meet some special girl, yet?" aded Sayu grinning.

"Sayu!"

"It's ok, mom." Light smiled, then turned to Sayu, " No, I didn't meet some special girl, yet..."

His sister made disappointed face, but finally smiled back.

"Sorry, Light. I am just curious. I just can't wait to meet a girl who will be able to stole your heart." 

"Hahahah..." Light laughed. 

'I don't believe in love, anyway... so there is not point in that.' 

For all of his young life he felt 'crush' only for two girls. And his dating didn't last longer than one week.   
Now, he didn't felt attraction towards anyone. He thought of himself as asexual. That word described him perfectly. It was not, like he didn't sometimes masturbate, but it was not because of someone, or something, it was rather because of his biological, or natural need.

"I don't believe that such a girl exist, but who knows..." he looked at his sister with more serious expression. "Anyway, I don't need anyone."

"Everyone needs someone..." his mother spook silently.

'I'm fine without them.'

Soichiro cleared his throat, and changed subject of conversation. 

*

In this weekend, only time when Light went outside, was to walk around the streets, and in the park.

His thoughts often wandered to Sayu's words, about him finding a girlfriend. He felt irritated. He didnt wan't to think about it. 'What if I don't have anyone. I have time for such things, I'm not even turned eighteen yet.'  
He sighed heavily. 'I need to think about something else.'

After an hour of walking he decided to go home, to continue reading book.

When he was in entrance room, he came across his father. 

They greeted, and Light got an idea. "Are you in a middle of something, or...?"

"No, I'm not. You need something?"

"Actually I would like to play chess..."

"Oh, ok. It was a long time since we played." Soichiro smiled at his son, and then they both headed to the living room.

*

Week had started again. Light sat in his class, and looked through the window. Then, after a while something caught his eye. A notebook falling from the sky. 'What a hell...!?' Light thought that he imagined it. 

Then, after his class he headed to that spot where that strange notebook supposed to be lying. 

He looked for it, then after a while he found it lying on the ground.

Light stretched out his hand, and grabbed it.  
'Death note' it says. 'How ridiculous'. Light was skeptical about authentic of the notebook. He opened it, and found some written instructions. 

'" The human whose name is written in this note shall die. "'

'Really?'

He laid the notebook on the ground, and turned to go home. Then he changed his mind, and brought the notebook with him.

As he steps, he feels uneasy. He did not like the idea of carrying that thing with him. 

'Should I test it? What if is real?'

*

After examining the 'Death note', and reading all the instructions, Light Yagami decided to test the mysterious notebook. 'But whose name should I write?' He thought about it for a while. Then an idea come to him. 

'The name of some criminal... Someone who deserve to die.' 

Light turned on TV, and waited. When it came to crime news, they mentioned one criminal whose name he wrote. It was a live broadcast so it was ideal for testing.

'Now I'll wait forty seconds...'

When nothing had happened Light was about to turn off the TV, then he paused when he saw that it actually worked.

'Impossible.' he looked at the screen, surprised. 'It must be a coincidence...' Light reassured himself. 'I could not take this as proof.' 

*

Light Yagami wanted to be sure.

He walked through the streets, with a plan to write once more to be sure, and to confirm the authentic of the Death note in his possession. 'But whose name I should write? I don't want to write someone's who is close to me or whom I know.'

Then he met a gang who wanted to rape a girl. He heard the name of one of them, who grabbed her and began to undress her. He then went into the store and watched through the window. Then he wrote the name of that man, and in 40 seconds, that man was run over by a truck. 

At that moment Light realize, that Death note is indeed real. 

But also he realizes that he became a murderer.

'Impossible... it can't be....'

He felt sick, and he ran away. 

He was running, 'til he felt tired. Then he had stopped in some dark street, away from everyone. His head was spinning. He felt fear, confusion, and he was shivering. 

After a five minutes of just breathing, he calmed a little. 

'I killed a man...'

'A fucking MAN!'

No....

Shit.

.....

He clenched his fists. And gritted his teeth.

'... But...'

'... There is no way back now. It had to be done...' 

'...someone must do it...' 

'I will help the world, with this notebook.'

Sob...

'I will clean the world of all rotten people... '

'This can't be accidental, it must be some sense of it. '

'.... and I will be the one who will do it.'


	3. When prophetic dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective regains some of his memories.
> 
> What will he remember?

L sat at his desk, when Watari entered inside his room. He pointed a look at old man as other spoke: " Five years of prison, for a criminal who killed and raped that three women." 

L's stomach tightened at that, and he released heavy sigh, " That's why I sometimes feel, that all of this is pointless, that all my work is for nothing. Most of the times when I heard about their judgments, I wish that I quitt this a long ago... "

Watari nodded, "Yes I understand. Sometimes all that effort doesn't seem to make sense to us, but we have to be strong, we have helped many, we have to think about that too."

" I know, but if I were only doing this for justice, I would have given up long ago. Fortunately, I do this because I am interested in it and enjoy it in some way." L had admitted.

"Indeed... " Watari spoke, and detective continued, " This world is twisted. And there is no way that we alone can change all wrongdoing in it. "

"But in this world exist also good things, although we cannot always see them."

" That's true. But still... "

L had stuffed his mouth with a piece of cake, which Watari had brought him, and continued to eat it eagerly. Older man knew that this is not a simple crave for sweets. That there is more than that. Young man longed for closeness. He did not have even one single friend. Watari some times tried to talk about it with detective, but L just avoided that theme or just said, that he don't need anyone, that he is good the way he is. 'I honestly hope that one day he finds someone special...'

The detective did indeed seem pleased, but Watari knows him very well and has long been able to read him as an open book. He can easily fool other people, but not him. That's why the two of them are always open to each other.

Watari's flow of thought was interrupted by the detective's words: " This new problem in Japan is really odd. People keep dying of heart attacks, and no one knew why or how... search results, analysis, and autopsies show nothing."

"They still haven't learned anything new?"

"No, nothing new. This looks like the case created for us."

Then the news began on TV. Watari and detective watched, to see what was happening in the world.

Then there was the part about the mysterious killings in Japan.

'"...Because only criminals die, many are beginning to say that it is an act of bringing justice and have called the alleged savior 'Kira'. Many websites and organizations gather around the world to support 'Kira'..."' woman's voice echoed in the silent room.

L's face was pale. His usually big eyes, now were even bigger. 

His heart stops a beat for a second.

'That can't be... '

That Kira...

Is real.

He started to shake, as if he was suddenly very cold.

Watari came to L, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "L...?"

L looked at him with terrified eyes.

" Watari... "

" We can't be sure, can we?"

Detective shook his head. " We can. I am sure that this must be it."

"Do I need to prepare our trip to Japan, or we will work from here?"

"We're going to Japan."

*

"They call me Kira, hm...? Not that I like that name." 

"Heheheh.." Ryuk, the shinigami, grinned behind Light.

They saw the news. And the world already knew about his doings. Many of them accept this, but no one wants to admit it openly yet. 'It will come with time. They all will accept me like absolute God and justice.'

" I will create world without criminals."

"This is getting more and more fun, hyuk." Ryuk laughed while grabbing an apple.

"Yes, Ryuk. It will be more fun, and interesting. And I will be the God of a new world." Light grinned.

'This notebook was all I needed to fulfill my dreams. How I am lucky to find it.'

But, Light didn't know that it is supposed to bring him bad luck at the end. Only few years of glory, then end of that all.

But someone is working hard on it, to change that fate. To fix what can be fixed, or at least try it...

*

Mysterious and anonymous detective L came to Japan and announces that he will be leading the investigation. 

Everyone had respect for him, even when they know nothing about him. But, they know most important thing, that he solves every case he's working on.

He didn't lose. Not even once. That's why he is the best detective in the world.

And he had some plans in his mind already. How to lure killer out.

His prophetic dreams, didn't much help. He need to use his brain.

'If only I could recall of more useful informations... what I know from that dream is very little and not enough.' He bit his thumb, deep in thought, 'I have an advantage, but I can't use it in fullest.' It bothered him. 'Maybe in time I will remember more of it.'

*

TV broadcast with Lind L Taylor was a success. L learns that Kira is hiding in Kanto region of Japan.

As the days passed, there were more killings.

All heart attacks.

L felt irritated, that nothing significant happens. 

'Time of killings show us that he is a student.'

And all the informations they gathered, were leaking out. 

No one knows how.

Detective is trying hard to remember something more from his dreams. Something that will help him to catch killer faster, to prevent more killings.

But nothing came to his mind. He need to use only his logic in this case after all.

*

All FBi agents involved in this case were killed by Kira. L almost broke his laptop from frustration. 

'So Kira also kills everyone who stands in his way, not only criminals.'

And...

'I let those people die.'

He bites at his thumb so hard that the blood ran out.

A full plate with cookies were on the table, but detective felt sick even from looking at them. That was the first time when he felt disgust towards sweets.

He sat quiet in the dark room, only illuminated from the monitors, with his knees pulled to his chest.

'If only I could think of something relevant to this case.'

*

The detective has five Japanese police officers with whom he continues to cooperate. The joint forces will work on the case. The others all withdrew from the case in fear of being killed. Kira is able to kill if he knows the face and name of the man. It can also control the time of death. And still no one knew how killer kills. Such killings are practically impossible for the average mortal. L assumed that some divine or supernatural power might be involved. 'Someone mortal is playing God.' he spoke often.

A mysterious, detective now risked introducing himself to these five officers.

'I have to show them my trust so that they can trust me too.'

*

When they saw him for the first time, they were skeptical. A young man dressed in a plain white sweatshirt and jeans. No socks, barefoot. Back slightly bent forward. Pale skin, eyes dark with circles under them, and the hair dark and messy.

Thoughts of each one of them, probably the following: 'This is a big and famous L, impossible!'

But after a brief conversation with him, all doubts were eliminated.

They made plans for further investigation, got new names, belts with buttons if they got into trouble, so they could contact the detective quickly.

Later, when the detective examined the profiles of each of them, he stopped at one of them. 'Yagami Soichiro, hmmmm ...' that name was somehow familiar to him, and he didn't know exactly what was odd about it. He couldn't dig that thought out from deeps of his mind. But when he examined his other family members, it was suddenly clear to him. He was looking at man's son profile: 'Yagami Light'. 

He remained petrified for a few seconds. A rush of emotions, and buried memories, suddenly burst to the surface.

He remembered a few situations that he had dream about this brown-eyed young man.

And then one of those moments was pure horror; he saw the young man look down at him with smirk on his lips. Then he knew it was the killer's gaze.

That he is actually Kira.


	4. L is a pervert, so is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L thought that he have a perfect plan to prove who Kira is, and how he kills. But that little plan turned to a 'disaster'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is perverted a little. Be warned. 😁🙈

Light was walking from school alone. Or at least everyone else who saw him thought that he was alone. 

Beside him hovered god of death, babbling about nonsenses. Light felt irritated, but could not reply. That amused shinigami, and that was the reason for him to continue.

'Just you wait, Ryuk. You will beg for apples.'

When they finally reached their destination, Light saw that no one is home yet, except for him. 'Oh, well... '

He was heading to his room and when he reached his doors, he saw that somebody has been inside. He knew it because he landed traps at the door, just for this kind of occasions. 'Someone been here, but for what?'

But the Death note was safe. He secured it. With the fake dairy on top of the drawer, hidden in the double bottom was Death note. Of course with a further trap that, if opened, should explode.

It's risky, but it's worth it.

No one is supposed to ever find it in there.

Now, probably...

'There must be wiretape, or worst... cameras.'

He somehow managed to explain to Ryuk, that there is possibility that they're monitored, and that a shinigami needs to find all the cameras.

At the end of checking all corners in the room, Ryuk found 64 cameras.

'This must be L's doing. Only he will go this far...' Light thought. 'He thinks he is smart. So let see who is smarter,' young boy smirked to himself, plan forming in his mind. 'Too many cameras... he must be some pervert.'

Light started to do some homework, then he went down to have dinner with Sayu and his mother.

After dinner, he had a plan of how to do killings again, without get caught. 

I have to get the suspicion off me, so I have to kill again.

Chip and mini LCD television had done the job perfectly.

Latter, when he was finished, he went to take a shower.

*

Once inside the shower, he got another idea. 'What if I do some 'show' for L? To embarrass the man, hmmm... what If I just...'

His penis twitched at that perverted thought. He was tempted to jerk off himself right away, but he tried to ignore the need he had started to feel. 

He had continued his shower, thinking about whether or not to do it. He was very excited at the thought.

'Is L really a man, or maybe a woman?' 

Hmmm...?

'Or maybe both. If there are two or three of them. Or who knows how many of them are watching...?'

'But, I prefer the idea of him being only one single man.'

Ahhhhh...

'Who cares.'

"I DO CARE. Shit."

He tried to push that thoughts away, but it was too late. Water was trickling on his hot skin. As he rubbed it with soap, he felt increasingly turned on. His cock was standing proud, waiting for attention. But, Light ignored it. With difficulty.

'This is not good... Why I am feeling this way? I will not fall this low, would I?'

He thought that this could be profitable for his mission of get rid of L. 'Maybe the idea is not that bad.'

'Father is already home, so...' he doesn't need to worry about that.

Then he decided, that he will prepare a show for L, after all.

*

When he came inside his room, he gestured at Ryuk, to get lost. 

Shinigami looked disappointed, but obeyed.

When Death god left, Light stood in front of his bed and stripped off his pajama top.

Then he started touching himself with his hands. First on his neck, then he crossed his chest and gently massaged his nipples in circular motions. He squeezed them, and pulled them several times. 'Ahhhhhh...' it caused erotic sensation and his hard cock began to throb under his clothes. He had a strong desire to just grab it and start pumping, but he had to resist because he wanted the show to last longer. 

Instead, he stripped off the bottom of his pajamas and boxers. The cold air on his throbbing cock made him even more excited. 

Then he laid his back on the bed, flexed and spread his legs. He put his middle finger in his mouth and sucked it to moisten it. Then he slowly started stroking his pink hole with his other finger, and when he felt the muscle relaxed enough, he slowly put his wet finger inside. At first, the feeling was strange, but as he continued to penetrate, he felt better and better. He was penetrating deeper and pre-cum dripping from his cock began to drip. The excitement grew with each thrust. 'This feels so good.' He was biting and licking at his lips, moaning, and thrust his hips into the rhythm of penetration.

Then, hoping the detective could hear him, he began to talk: " I want you inside... ahhhh. Fuck me." 

"Mmmmm, yeah... take me. I want your thick, hard cock inside mi tight virgin ass...."

"Aaaahhhh... oh, fuck. I need you badly... please. Just take me."

Inwardly he thought, 'What's wrong with me??'

But all his rational thoughts were suppressed in a rush of pleasure and in a strong desire to end as soon as possible.

Then he removed his finger, turned himself on his stomach, and began to penetrate his cock against the bed. He gripped the sheets tightly with his hands and moved his hips in rhythm so that he could reach the orgasm as easily as possible. He moaned loudly, no longer caring that someone would hear him. Light couldn't take it anymore as he was on fire. All pride and doubt forgotten.

Now he must concentrate on his coming pleasure.

He is so close... 'Just few more thrusts.'

'I wonder how he looks... but I hope that he is young, and at least, decent looking.' Otherwise, he didn't want to think about it. 

Then he imagines a young man, maybe little older than him, how he shoves his cock inside him and how his thursts are fast and hard. Dark and wild hair, mmmmmm....

Then the release came, and a big amount of hot seed explode between mattress and his stomach. And his last scream: 'Aaaahhhhhhh....'

Then he stays still, just laying on the bed.

'What have i done?'

*

On the other side was speechless detective. "What is he doing...?"  
He didn't believe his eyes. "Is he really going to do that?"

L didn't put the cameras for that purposes, he was sure that he will find a proof how Yagami Light do killings. But instead of finding anything useful, he is looking at turned-on teen, who is about to masturbate.

'This is bad.'

He stood quickly and locked the door, afraid that Watari could break in, even if he knew that is a small possibility that old man would come to him in these hours.

'You can never be too careful.'

Then he sat back in his chair and stared at monitors. He had a view from many angles. It was spectacular.

'Oh... god.' He gasped. Eyes wide.

His blood started to boil inside his veins and his cock started to wake.

On the monitors Light stripped his bottom pajamas, and laid on the bed.

'Ohhhh...' gasp escape L's lips. "He is so gorgeous... Ungh. And his delightful cock... Oh how I wish to shove it inside my mouth."

Detective's mouths started to water. He quickly licked them.

When Light started to penetrate his hole, L stripped and shoved his clothes all on the ground, then sat completely naked in his chair.

It was too much. Seeing that delicious body in ecstasy of arousal drove him crazy.

He started to pump his pulsing hard cock.

Then he heard: 

'" I want you inside... ahhhh. Fuck me."'

Oh. Shit.

This made him even more excited.

He was close to coming. He wanted Light badly. This was different from his dreams. 

This was real.

Listening Light's dirty words pleased him, like nothing before. He imagined that he is the one penetrating Light's hole.

Then Light changed his pose and started to penetrate in the mattress.

While seeing that, detective come. His seed was all over his belly, and some drops reached his chin. 

'Fuck, that was intense.'

He breathed heavily and stared at monitors. Light also reached his climax, and laid on the bed, without any move. 'I hope that he is ok, he maybe just passed out.'

Then after a long pause, young man moved and cleaned himself. He changes bed sheets, take his pajama on and laid on the bed.

He closed his eyes, face almost all under covers, and fall asleep. Better to say, he wanted for L to believe that he is sleeping. 

Before he fell asleep, he thought about what had happened. He didn't want to show his face.

Because on his face was visible disgust, and regret.

*

L cleaned himself, and put on his clothes.

When he managed to think rationally again, he knew that this is not a good sign.

He thought that he will be able to prove Yagami Light guilty. That he will discover how Kira kills. Instead, he masturbates at naked, gorgeous, horny suspect.  
Something like this had never happened to him before.

And worst of all is that he is attracted to the young man.

"Of all the people, I am attracted to the worst, and a most dangerous criminal on this planet. Just fucking great."

L gritted his teeth.

'This only can happen to me...'

He need to cut this part from the tape, that no one can see it. He will save it somewhere on his private computer. Just few more days he will wait, then he need to pull out all the cameras.

I hope I will find something useful in the end.

*

Few days had passed but nothing was found. L was angered at himself. Also, frustrated, that all of his thoughts wandered to naked Yagami Light.

'Shit. That was the worst idea of all ideas... to allow this to happen.'

When they removed the cameras Chief Yagami asked him if his son was still a suspect.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is still a suspect."

Older Yagami frowned, and added: "Ryuzaki, what can I do to prove my son's innocence?"

"You can only wait, and pray, Yagami-san." That was all what detective could say. Because, he knew that chief's son is Kira.

Everyone was a little skeptical about whole thing. Nothing was found, and L still suspected Light.

"I need a little more time, to prove how Kira kills." was L's answer.

"And, if someone doubts my judgment, can leave immediately."

No one left.

'As I thought.'

He sat down at the table and continued to work.

'And if I don't prove it the normal way, I'll be forced to take different measures.'

He knew it would probably happen. But he avoided that possibility for as long as possible. One of the last options is to try to find out more about his dreams through hypnosis and to discover the details he needs.

He didn't want anyone to play with his mind, but unfortunately it seems inevitable.


	5. A nice plan how to forget about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L got an idea how to stop thinking of Light and his naked tempting body and to stop his want for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another L's crazy idea 😁 Smut ahead.

The detective could not concentrate. No matter how much he tried a track of his thoughts always lead him to Light and his naked sexy body. After that time when he saw him masturbate, he wanted him even more. It was irritating. He didn't know what to do.

Now, he is not even able to do his job properly. He must find some solution for his current situation, urgently.

Few times a day he is going to bathroom to jerk off, because of Light. 

'Dammit... I shouldn't have watched it.'

But curiosity was stronger than him, as was desire.

Watari saw those changes in him, but L declined to talk about it. He only said, that with time it will pass... So, Watari believe in him. Or at least, he wanted to believe.

Everyone in the Task force saw that something is bothering detective. But no one spoke about that, out loud. Only between themselves, when they could not be heard.

One night, when everyone was at home, L got an idea. He thought that, that could be solution for his frustration.

'What if...'

He stopped typing, and bit at his thumb, trying to formulate his chaotic thoughts.

'If I just find someone, or better to say, pay someone for that...?'

'Hmmmm... not that I like the idea, but...'

He resumed his typing on keyboard once again, while searching for adequate sites. 

'It is always a possibility... that is kinda normal, I guess...'

He opened few pages. 

"Lets see..."

While searching, he munched on his cookie.

"Then I just need to find someone like - him."

'That's it.' He need to trick his mind and his body. To have someone else instead, with whom he can be intimate. Then he will focus on that other person and his attraction toward Light would disappear. 'Perfect'.

It's easy, isn't it? Then he continued searching. He flipped through pages but it was hard to find someone similar to Light. 'Light is so specific, so special. There is something about him, that I can't explain.'

He checked few opened pages;

"Hmmm.... no, no..."

"This one, no."

"No."

"And again, no."

After a while It started to be frustrating, and he almost dropped the idea. He could find no one. 

Afterwards he found someone who fulfilled the expectations regarding appearance.

"Perfect. Not completely perfect, but perfect as it could be."

L smiled, and thought that this could work, and that this will help with his problem.

"Now I am positive, that this will help the situation. Then I will finally be able to work normally, and at full capacity. Maybe even better."

He was satisfied with his idea.

"And time will help to make it all work. Now, I just need to contact him." Then he dialed the number, and he arranged for a 'date'.

*

Light was furious at himself.

It's been almost a week, and he didn't felt better. 'Why I did that stupid thing in the first place?' That bothered him every day.

He was relieved, when the cameras were removed, but it didn't improve his mood.

Nothing had happened.

'And what I expect to happen?'

Long pause.

'That L just come to me, and have sex with me?'

Ridiculous...

'No, that's not it. Maybe I just want to meet that person behind mask of L.'

Then he shook his head.

'I'm going insane...'

His father didn't mention anything about 'that' incident, and Light felt relieved.

But Ryuk was worried. He did not seen young man, so grumpy before. He was scared to even ask him questions, so he just munch on his apples and was quiet.

Then Light sat at the table, opened the Death note, and started to write names. 'At least I will be useful, this does not require high concentration. I hope that with some time this all will pass.'

*

L was nervous. He came to hotel room twenty minutes earlier. He checked all corners for any types of threats. Of course there wouldn't be any, but it was necessary, just in case.

He inhaled, and exhaled few times to calm his nerves. Ten more minutes.

L was not usually a nervous person. But, this was totally new field for him, so it could be expected. 

He tried to stood straight. His white shirt looked strange on him, and it also felt strange to wear pants. 

He wasn't used to wearing different clothes, but a pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt.

This time he decided for a change a little, he wanted to look a little better, not to scare the young man with his appearance. 'It's almost like I'm undercover. It is better for me that I look 'normal' and not to draw unnecessary attention.'

But he was barefoot. Not that it mattered, because he was indoors.

Watari chosed clothes for L. The detective told him he was having a date, but did not say any details. The older man was happy that L had finally decided to meet someone, and go out for a bit. This was after all a normal thing to do for a person his age.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "He arrived ..." Another quick breath-out and the detective opened the door.

On the other side stood a young man, truly similar to Light. Only this one wasn't him, the difference was obvious, but L didn't care. The young man was beautiful.

"Good evening. Ryuzaki-san, right? I am Yosuke." brunette spoke first.

"Yes, nice to meet you. Please come in." L gestured to younger man to come inside.

When young man stepped inside, detective closed the door behind him. Once inside, he gestured to him to follow. 

They were now in the middle of the room.

L spoke after short pause: "You know, I am new to all of this, so... " he lowered his gaze, feeling a little awkward.

"It's ok. Don't worry about that."

"Ehh, I'm new to everything, you know what I mean...?"

"Oh..." young man smirked looking detective straight to his eye, "Is that so? Interesting..."

"I am not sure about that, but this is a warning, so you know." L smiled back.

"Yeah, ok then. I bought with me lube, and condoms. So just tell me when you're ready..."

"Thanks. Sorry, I didn't think about that, I came unprepared." L thought about it, but didn't really care. He was positive that other will be prepared anyway. "And I think that I'm already ready..." he grinned at younger man.

Young man stepped forward, "Are you new to this too?" He came close, their lips almost touching.

L shuddered, "Yes, this too..."

"What a pity to waste you life without enjoyng such things."

"Indeed. But that's why I'm here now."

"Wise decision."

"I agree."

L was eager to kiss those lips. He was looking at young man's face, imagining that he is looking at Light. His heart started to beat faster, and his blood pressure were high. His member started to wake in his pants.

Then other man press their lips together. L's eyes widened, and he slightly parted his own lips instinctively. It was opportunity for the young man to shove his tongue inside L's mouths, and to explore. Detective put his hands on boy's hips, and the other did the same to him.

They also pressed their bodies together, and kiss deepened with every passed second.  
They could feel their erections under the clothes, and started to rub them together moving their hips with rhythm.

'This is indeed an incredible feeling. How did I survive all those years without it...? Oh... I know, I was too busy with cracking the cases...'

Wet sounds of kissing were heard in the room. L licked younger man's lips, 'This is even better than sweets. Mmmmm...'

After long kissing session, they finally parted. Their faces were flushed, and they breathed heavily.

"This was good for a beginner." Yosuke was smiling at flushed detective.

"It was 'only' good?" L grinned.

"Very good." young man pull the other close to him again. "I liked it. That's not always a case with clients."

"Oh... I can imagine. Or better to say maybe I can't completely imagine..."

"Indeed, you can't... there are many types of persons, and it's not always easy..."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Other just looked at him with frown on his face. "I don't wanna talk about that."

"Ok, I didn't mean..." and he was interrupted with another kiss.

"Let's just do it, ok?"

"Ok." Then detective shoved Yosuke onto king-sized bed while he was still standing above him. "Strip yourself."

Younger man obeyed. When he was fully naked, L admired his body. Beautiful, but he is not Light. He shoved that thought away, and continue to stare at boy.

"Lay on the bed, and stretch your legs in the air." When command was obeyed, L continue: "shove you finger in your hole, and start to penetrate."

"Ok, but give me the lube..."

L did as was asked of him and waited for show. Yosuke started slowly to stretch himself. Detective's eyes looked eagerly at pink hole.

Finger moved in, and out...

With every move of the finger his cock pulsed with need. 'Oh how I need this. I can't wait any longer, but I need to be patient little more.'

Then he striped himself, and threw his clothes across the room. But he did not come closer. He wanted to enjoy the view, it was like the show Light presented to him, when his room was monitored. L wanted to see it again, but now he will be able to sank into that heat. 'I know is not the original, but not that I mind...' he reassured himself.

Then when young man was stretched enough, he put on condom, and shoved himself into that gaping hole.

Feeling was far beyond all expectations. L feel like some other dimension had opened to him. He shoved himself in and out with rhythm of his hips. They moved on they own accord, and he felt like an animal, guided only by his instincts.

It was raw fucking. As he once started, he couldn't stop until he felt release. Yosuke moaned, face flushed, and his throbbing cock leaked with pre-cum.

L screamed as he came, bursts of pleasure passed through his body. He quickly reached his orgasm, but Yosuke was still hard. 

L reached for younger man's erect cock and shoved it into his mouth, inch by inch he took it all in. Then he slowly started to move. 'Mmmm this is delicious,' detective enjoyed the feeling. Yosuke enjoyed as well, L could tell. He felt it through the other's length which pulsed inside his mouth. Then young man started to moan loudly, and he bore his hands into detective's messy black hair. L started to move faster, eager to please another man. And release came as Yosuke shot his seed into L's throat. Older man sucked it all, and licked him to clean every drop. 

L's dick was hard again. And soon they started second round.

*

The detective woke up with the first morning sun. He was still at the hotel and the young man was sleeping next to him. After all these activities they were exhausted and fell asleep.

Morning dawned and L had to prepare to head back to the task force. Watari is probably already waiting for him, and other members of the team will be there soon.

As he dressed, the young man also woke up- "Good morning, Ryuzaki-san." He greeted him with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Yosuke-kun." The detective smiled at him too. "You slept well?"

"I think I did."

"You always stay up for the night?" L was curious.

"No, just sometimes, when I enjoy ..." Yosuke smirked at the detective.

"Oh, so you enjoyed, I'm glad to hear that." detective smirked back.

"Yes I did enjoy..." Young man's cock stirred, and he looked at the man playfully.

"Mmmmm... then come here, I will show you something." L grinned and pulled Yosuke closer to his body.

He will be late. But he did not care.

*

L came in The task force and everyone was already there, waiting for him. Although they were working on some tasks, they were waiting for more instructions. 

Watari was a little nervous already. "Good morning, sorry I'm late. I've had some urgent business." The detective greets everyone present in a monotone manner.

Everyone looked at him sceptical.

When the detective sat down, Watari said to him, "I was able to find a person to perform hypnosis on you, ms. Caroline."

"Great, that's good news, thank you Watari." The detective was pleased. He expected that everything would go according to plan, and that he would soon have all the necessary questions answered. "And when will she arrive?"

"In two days, she's coming from England." Watari replied.

"Oh ... ok then. I'll prepare a few questions while we wait.


	6. Hypnotized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are completely relaxed now. You are not tense at all, nothing can interfere with you. You only listen to my voice. Everything I say right now will be done by you. Every word of mine is engraved in your subconscious... you want to do nothing but listen to me... "

Yagami Light felt something was going wrong. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew he had to act. "I think it's time to hide the notebook in a safer place, Ryuk."

Shinigami stared at him, surprised. "Where did you get that idea? Isn't it safe in that double bottom in the drawer?"

"I have a feeling that is not safe. There is too much calm about this case. My father does not want to talk much and I no longer have access to police information. I think that I am still among the suspects."

"Oh ... that's very bad, Light. I don't want this fun to end yet." added shinigami.

"Neither do I. That's why I have to hide the notebook somewhere where no one but us can find it."

"Do you have any ideas where to hide it?"

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to bury it somewhere ..."

"That sounds like a good idea, but how are you going to do killings then?"

"I'm just going to test it, but I think it can work. I'll rip a page out of it." said Light.

"Heheheheh ... very interesting idea, really, Light. I don't know myself if that can work." Ryuk replied.

"If a page is really enough, then we're going to bury the book tonight." The young man explained.

"Deal."

*

The detective was impatiently waiting for the hypnotist. He already had ready questions on the paper. Watari brought him cookies and informed him that Ms. Caroline was coming. "She called me and said she would be there in a minute."

"Good." L simply answered. Based on his personal research into hypnosis, he knew there was no reason to worry. He knew what to expect and how to behave. Yet the fear of the unknown could not be completely suppressed. He was the type of man who wanted to have everything under control.

Watari tried to find a discreet person, but they still did not want to reveal their identities. He also was informed that she was not the person who supported the 'Kira ideology.'

L was nervously tapping his fingers on the table as they heard knock on the door. 'She is here.'

Caroline has arrived. She was a middle-aged woman, with long wavy red hair. There was a bright smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Caroline." She reached out to say hello to the older man at the door. "Watari, nice to meet you. Come in." The older man greeted and let her inside.

L sat at the table and looked in their direction. A woman approached him, he stood up and greeted her, "I'm Ryuzaki, nice to meet you ms. Caroline."

"Pleasure is mine." woman continued to smile, but L had a neutral expression on his face while Watari was amused.

"Please sit down." Watari drew a chair.

"Thank you." Caroline sat down, her cheerful face suddenly covered in a serious expression as she looked at the detective. "Mr Watari said you have some prepared questions that you want to know the answers to."

"Yes." He tells her as he hands her a piece of paper with questions. An identical paper also has Watari in his hand so he can follow the questions that have been asked.

The woman takes the page and slowly reads the questions. A confused expression is visible on her face. She soon finished and looked at the young man with a questioning look.

"I had dreams while I was in a coma, and I'm afraid some things have come true." The woman waited patiently for him to continue. "I dreamed of this 'Kira' case that started to come true. And since I can't remember everything I dreamed of, I want to give you a chance to get some more answers through hypnosis."

The woman nodded. She knew that she is not allowed to ask more questions.

"I hope this will help resolve the case. When I get all the answers I need, I'll try to contact Detective L, hoping he will listen to me."

"I understand..."

*

The room was half-dark, only the dim sunlight passing through the drawn curtains. It was quiet. The phones were switched off so there would be no interference.

L lay comfortably on the bed, his head lined with pillows. The hypnotist sat in the chair next to him. Watari sat on the side and watched.

Caroline began to say in a steady and calm manner, "Breathe calmly and evenly." She herself breathed evenly to set an example for the 'respondent'.

"Relax and breathe."

Inhale and exhale ...

Inhale

and

exhale ...

"Concentrate on your breathing ..."

When she was sure Ryuzaki had relaxed enough, she continued, "look me in the eye, or at some point in them."

L stared at her beautiful brown eyes. He breathed evenly and was relaxed.

"Just look in my eyes..."

"You're completely calm, nothing else matters. You only listen to my voice. Your arms and legs are completely relaxed." she continued slowly, her voice ringing.

"You breathe calmly and evenly, with each breath you sink deeper and deeper into a pleasant feeling. Just let something carry you ..."

"...you're feeling really good."

She repeated these words until she saw that it had started to work.

"You are completely relaxed now. You are not tense at all, nothing can interfere with you. You only listen to my voice. Everything I say right now will be done by you. Every word of mine is engraved in your subconscious... you want to do nothing but listen to me... "

On these words the detective jerked off and interrupted his hypnosis. Caroline looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter, sir?"

L shook his head, "sorry, I'm just ..."

He didn't finish the sentence. The hypnotist answered instead, "Did you have a fear of losing control or something?"

"It looks like ..."

"It's okay, it can happen to anyone ..." she retorted and smiled slightly.

Then she continued to put him into a hypnotic state again. "Relax and breathe, concentrate on your breathing ..."

They again reached the final stages before entering full hypnosis. "... You only listen to my voice. Everything I tell you right now, you will do. Every word of mine is engraved in your subconscious. You will act on it. You cannot, and you want to do nothing but listen to me ... "

She then added, "you also cannot go back to normal alert state until I allow you to ..."

"Do you feel that hypnosis is slowly working out? You are becoming more and more aware of the pleasant effect that is spreading in you, more, and more ..."

When he was fully hypnotized, she began to ask questions. "Now you're going to answer a few questions. The first question is: Who is Kira?"

L simply replied, "Yagami Light."

In order not to break eye contact, Caroline memorized all the questions. There weren't many and they were simple. "The next question is: how does Kira kill?"

"Kira kills while writing names in notebook." 

That's awful, she thought to herself, and kept asking, "what is Kira's weapon?"

"Death note." Was the easy answer.

"Where is he hiding his weapons?"

"I do not know."

Caroline shuddered, but acted professionally. "Will Kira be brought to justice?"

"I'm not sure. He'll be killed." L frowned.

Last question: "Will Kira kill Watari and you?"

"Yes."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. She had no more written questions to ask, but she had a strong desire to ask some more.

The deal was the deal. She must end hypnosis. "You feel strength returning to your body. Your arms and legs are fresh, light and moving again. You are determined and energetic. Now I will count to three, and you will open your eyes and be alert and eager for action again:

One,

Two,

Three.

*

L had his questions answered. He didn't have to read the answers Watari wrote down. He remembered everything, every detail. He felt better and a little better understood the situation.

But something bothered him. And that was the bad fate that awaits the young man in the near future. He didn't know why, but the thought of having to arrest Light and sentenced him to death was hard for him.

He made plans for further actions. As he sat in his seat, he turned and looked at the young man's father, 'But first of all, I have to talk to Chief Yagami.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L had the answers to the questions he needed. Will that help him catch the suspect?
> 
> Tell me how you liked the story so far :) thanks for reading.


	7. The proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The research team is at the Yagami's house. Will they find the evidence they needed?

Soichiro Yagami couldn't calm himself. The search team should already be in his house. They have a mission to find an evidence that his son is indeed Kira. That he's a killer.

'I can't believe my son is capable of anything like that ... where had I made a mistake as a parent?' His thoughts bothered him. 'What do I do if it's really true, and Light is a cold-blooded mass murderer?'

For one parent, this is truly devastating news. He always tried to teach his children well. To teach them what is right and what is wrong. His wife also took good care of their children and everything was perfect so far. And then all of a sudden that something like this to happen...? His mind could not accept it, nor could his heart. It was too much for him.

He sat at his desk, his head between his palms. The other team members didn't know what was bothering him, and he didn't want to talk about it. And he could not, for now. So far it has been three of them who knew about 'this'. Ryuzaki, Watari and he knew about his son. And when they find evidence, L will tell the other members his secret.

They were all in their seats and they worked hard. The detective was also in his seat, waiting for news from the team that was going to investigate Yagami's house.

Time passed slowly and no one in the last half hour reported anything.

L's words went through the Chief's thoughts, and he remembered their previous conversation.

~~~

'' I know this won't come easily to you, but I have to tell you that your son is Kira. I'm 99% sure of that. '' 

'' how can you be so sure?''

'' I know it will sound crazy to you, but I want to explain it to you from the beginning - I had prophetic dreams while in a coma a few months ago. While I was sleeping, I dreamed strange dreams of a mass murderer. When I woke up from a coma, I didn't remember every detail, but I remembered some things: the case was called - Kira's case, and I also partially remembered Light's appearance. After a few months, Watari and I heard about this case that started to happen in reality... "

" ...that's why I got so engaged in investigating and solving this case. When I started working on this case, I remembered few more details, but that wasn't enough to solve the case. Yesterday I received the necessary answers through hypnosis and unfortunately your son was confirmed as a murderer."

" Therefore, I would like to ask you to approve our complete research of your house for evidence and weapon."

" Weapon? What kind of weapon can that be?... I didn't see anything suspicious in our house ..." 

" That is because that weapon is not suspicious at all..."

"...it's a notebook." 

" A notebook?"

'' Yes, a notebook. It looks like everyone whose name is written in that notebook is dying of a heart attack.''

~~~

Soichiro Yagami still couldn't believe something like this was happening. In his entire career as a police officer he has not experienced anything like this. That a supernatural notebook appear in the world that can kill any human being? And of all these people, to be picked up by his son ...

He still believed and hoped they would find no evidence in his house, and would prove that his son was innocent. But if by any chance they find that notebook in there, Chief Yagami decide that he will strangle Light with his own bare hands.

*

Sachiko Yagami stood at the door, surprised. An investigating team of several men in black suits stood outside the door with permission to search their home. The only person who bounced off the rest of the team was the woman in the red suit who had an exploration permit in her hand. She introduced herself as Wedy, but the other members did not introduce themselves. They were only waiting for orders. Sachiko looked at the paper close-up. Her husband signed that exploration permit, so it must be something serious.

"What's going on? Why do you want to research our house?" she asked.

"Your son is a suspect, and we need to find some evidences." The woman, probably the head of the team, replied.

Afterwards, Sachiko ceded the passage so that the investigators could enter. She was still in shock. She did not know what Light was suspected of. She walked into the dining room and silently watched a team of researchers scurry around the house. Sayu was not at home and Light was in his room.

*

Light had a horrified look on his face. "I already told you I am innocent and I don't hide anything." His mother came into the room and watched them run through Light's belongings. Ten people were at their house, and they researched through everything.

"Sir, we have been given an order and are just trying to do our job as best we can. We have to search everything, every corner of the house ..."  
Light acted as if he is in surprise, trying to look as innocent as possible. His mother approached him, "Light, what's going on? What are you suspect for?"

He didn't know whether to tell her the truth, or pretend he didn't know. He decided for latter.

"I don't know, mother. I hope my father can explain what this is all about."

"I hope so too... this is awful, son."

"Yes, but I hope everything will resolve soon."

Light was pleased with himself, that he managed to hide the notebook in time. Ryuk also watched the event with interest, "Oi Light, you were lucky to hide away the Death note. Hihihi." 

'Of course,' he thought to himself, and hid the smile in his palm. 'From now on, I have to be even more careful. Who knows, what will happen next.' He knew that they were searching in vain and that all this was a waste of time. Half an hour went by and they found nothing.

Wedy knew what she was looking for, as did other team members. She found a few suspicious notebooks, but none of them were right one. She needed to look for a notebook with written names of criminals, or maybe even a blank notebook, because L didn't know for sure if Kira had destroyed the written pages. She tested each notebook by writing the name of a convict whose character she carried in her memory, and if Ryuzaki called, she would know that the notebook was the one they were looking for. The deal was that he will call her if a convict died of a heart attack during the search. His name wasn't public, so Kira couldn't kill him.   
However, L still did not call. 'So we haven't found the right Death note yet ...'

An hour went by and they found no evidence. Light knew he had nothing to fear. The page from Death note was hidden in his boxers. But as the others continued their search, the woman, Light only knew they called her Wedy, called someone on her cell phone. 'She is probably calling detective L. Hmmm... I wonder what she'll say to this.' Light came a little closer to her.

"... we searched every corner of the house, but we didn't find anything.... yes... The team is still working on it... yes, I understand ... yes ... okay .... Okay. I'm on it." And she ended the conversation. 

Then she turned to Light, "Yagami-kun?"

"Yes ..."

"You're coming to the station with us," she retorted.

"What?" Light stared at her in disbelief. His mother was also shocked.

"The team stays here to continue research, and you are coming with us. But this is not an official arrest."

"And what if I refused?" He felt nervous and tense. He knew things could get complicated.

"You have no other option, only to agree. Otherwise, we will have to bring you by force..."

"Oh, is that so. So this is still a normal arrest then..."

Wedy rolled her eyes, "call it what you want, you'll see for yourself when we get there."

"All right. Shall we go now and should I bring some things with me?" asked Light.

"We'll go now and you'll see about the rest. You don't have to bring things with you for now."

"OK."

Light said goodbye to his mother. He took with him only his wallet and keys. "Hold on, mother, everything will be alright. I hope to resolve this situation as soon as possible and return home soon."

"I hope so, son. Hold on, I love you." Sachiko had tears in her eyes. She was confused and scared for her son. She didn't know what was going on and hoped she would get some answers as soon as possible.

*

They came to Kira task force. On their way here, Light mentally prepared himself for every possible scenario. He knew he shouldn't betray himself now when he had come this far. They have not found any evidence and now it is up to him not to give in. He has to endure whatever it takes. One thing was not clear to him, why did L still suspect him? Maybe he knows something ..? But that is impossible. Right?

Ryuk has never been helpful to him, so it doesn't make sense to count on him in this case either.  
Shinigami just hovered beside him and had grin on his face.

They walked through the hall and into a large room where is, Light assumed, Kira's research team. He saw a group of people in front of him, police officers he did not know, and he also saw his father.

They brought him deeper inside. Everyone present stood up and made a smaller circle around him. A strange, barefoot, black-haired man with black circles under his eyes, with a slightly curved figure came forward, and began to say: "Yagami Light, I'm glad we have the opportunity to finally meet." He reached out a hand, "I'm Ryuzaki, L's right hand," the detective introduced himself to Light.

'Oh, is that so...?' Light thought to himself. 'Nice to meet you, sure. Especially because you suspect me of being a mass murderer. So if we need to use acting, let's see who is better, then.' Light maintained confident eye contact with the detective as he said, "Nice to meet you too. With what I deserved this big honor?"

L continued to talk in monotone tone, "As you probably already concluded by yourself, you were among the suspects in this Kira case. Today we are still working on whether we will find some evidence against you or not. And since the suspicion is slowly diminishing from you, and somehow this case is slowly progressing we decided to find someone else to help us. Your father always praised you and told me that in the past you helped the police in solving some cases, so L and I agreed that it might be a good idea if we ask you to cooperate with us in this case... of course you will have to pass some tests first." L looked at the young man with a questioning look. He waited patiently for the other to understand what was actually required of him.

He saw a genuine surprise on Light's face. Then the young man lifted his gaze a little while thinking. 'He asks me to work with them? This must be some trick. If I refuse, I will probably still be a suspect, because why would anyone reject such an offer. And if I agree ... well, it'll be a little more difficult with writing in Death note. It depends on how long I'll have to spend my time in here. After all this looks like the perfect opportunity to eliminate L and this detective and all who work closely with them. Of course, the father must not find out and I must protect him somehow.'

The flow of his thoughts was interrupted by the detective: "You don't have to answer right away. You have some time to think," he added. 

Ryuzaki stared at the young man with his finger attached to his lips. For a moment he wandered off in his own thoughts. He tried to act professionally, but there was a war of emotions inside him. Seeing 'the real' Light in front of him was a completely different level of experience than he had before. He absorbed in every detail, he saw on the young man. The way his hair stood, the clothes he wore how perfectly fitted his body. His facial expressions, every gesture, every look, occasional licking of his lips, the color of his eyes... and his skin, so delicate... 'Oh, how I wish to feel him under my fingers...mmmm' He swallowed hard and tried to breathe deeply and evenly. 'I should not play with these thoughts right now.'

After a short pause, Light spoke, "Do you want me to help you to solve this case? I wouldn't really expect something like this nor in my wildest dreams. It is my strong wish, indeed, that this case is already resolved. I can no longer look at my own father risking his life every day trying to capture that dangerous killer. "

The man looked at him with a hard stare, "I understand. So, that means we can count on your help, Yagami-kun?"

"I believe so. And I sincerely hope to be of help," Light added. Again a shorter silence ensued. No one dared to interfere. There was mild tension in the atmosphere.

L broke the silence, "I also hope our cooperation will produce better results on this case."

"I agree." Light replied. A shiver went through his body. He had an odd feeling about the detective. For a moment he thought he knew him from somewhere, but he knew for sure that he had never met him before.

L looked at the other team members, "You can sit down, gentlemen. I'll have a small 'interview' with Yagami-kun now." Then he turned to Light. "Come with me, I need to ask you some questions about this case. If everything goes well, we can start our cooperation today."

Light just nodded and followed the detective. And one thing was annoying to him now, and he tried hard to understand it - what is the reason that Ryuk is laughing so much...?


	8. The secrets I'we kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and L agree on a future collaboration.
> 
> And Detective L shares his secrets with Watari.

They were sat by the window, at the desk in a smaller room that looked like a library. After almost three hours of conversation, they sat in silence and drank the tea Watari brought to them. They were both engrossed in their thoughts.

Light was nervous at first, surprised by the detective's strange habits such as sitting oddly and abnormal sugar consumption. As the conversation progressed, however, he felt more and more relaxed. Not that he would be completely relaxed, but he felt less tense and somehow loosened up a little. He could even say he was comfortable with the conversation, mostly from the part when they didn't talk about the case anymore. 'The detective is very clever, I need to admit that. I've never had a conversation at this level. I probably should not have expected otherwise, since he is detective L's right-hand man.’  
‘But what about detective L? I may never know that. It will be very difficult to know their real names. This will be a real challenge, but I have to be patient, and endure to the end. Ryuzaki will surely test me again, and he will ask the trick questions as he did today. Mind-games seem to be his daily routine. Therefore, I have to be very careful with this man. It will be tiring, but in the end it will pay off.' The brunette had his eyes fixed on the cup of tea he sipped. He noticed that the detective also did not look up from his cup. 'He's a little thoughtful. It can be both a good and a bad thing. Will he come up with some more questions about the case?'

L didn't think much about the further questioning, but about his inner emotions. He was impressed with the young man's intelligence and mindset. He found that in many things Light and he were alike. The young man gave impressive answers to all his questions. They had talked about the Kira case for about two hours and then moved on to slightly different, more general topics. L knew many intelligent people, but Light was something special. 'It's just a shame that he is Kira ...' he thought. 'Not only does he look good, but he's also intelligent, talented ... just perfect.' He stared at the cup of tea in his hands, because he couldn't look Light in the face. 'The eyes are the mirror of the soul, and until I calm this surge of emotions, I must avoid looking at him.' He mixed a teaspoon of tea containing several cubes of sugar. This time, he didn't count how many he put in his tea because he was too busy thinking. 'I need to calm down and clear my head so that I can continue this conversation or better, to end it.' He started stirring even faster, to hide his discomfort. 'It might be better to finish it anyway, because after this, I definitely have to schedule a date with Yosuke.' Then he looked at the young man before him. 'Yes, that will be the best solution, because I want him and I need to get my thoughts off him...'   
At that moment he noticed that Light and Yosuke are quite different, although at first glance they look similar. Now that he knows Light personally, he sees the differences clearly.

Light looked into the man's face, but couldn't read anything from his expression. He looked at him in silence and then remembered something, but he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened slightly and he looked away. Then he panicked a little. 'How could I forget about it... so far it never occurred to me and now I just had to remember -that...' He tried to hide the new nervousness that had arisen. 'Shit.' He stirred nervously and swore at himself, 'Dammit...'

"Something is bothering you, Yagami-kun?"

Light tried hard to clear his thoughts and wipe away any emotion visible from his face. Because, it was obvious that something was bothering him. 

"No, nothing bothers me..."

"Really? I wouldn't say that's the case..." the detective persisted.

"Really... it’s nothing. I just remembered something."

"Oh, really? And what did you remember, if I may ask?" L smirked at him.

"Well, I promised my sister that I would help her with some important task today ... I'm afraid I won't get home in time." Somehow he managed to come up with a quick lie, because if he didn't give an answer, Ryuzaki would raise his suspicion of him being Kira.

"Yagami-kun is a caring brother? How wonderful..." Ryuzaki smiled broadly.

"Yes. I try to help her whenever I can."

"Then she is happy to have you as a brother."

"Well, maybe you can put it that way..."

Now that he saw the small smile on Ryuzaki's face, Light began to worry a little. 'What is this man really thinking ...? I suppose he was the one who watched the footage of the cameras that were in our house. He is L's right hand after all.'

Light's stomach tightened. He felt even more uneasy. Ryuzaki was staring right into his eyes. He didn't smile anymore, but had a neutral expression on his face. 'I'm almost 100% sure this man saw me ...' Light stirred in his chair. He looked away from the detective and looked around the room. He wanted to just get up and leave without ever coming back even if he raised suspicions to the maximum. 'I can't take this anymore...'

Suddenly, L started to speak, "Well then, we're done for today. You passed the tests, and you can work with us on this case. It would be good if you showed up here tomorrow."

"Oh, ok ..." Light failed to hide the relief that overwhelmed him. He just answered simply, "Ok, deal."

The detective led him to the door, and they said goodbye. Light seemed to be in a hurry. They shook hands briefly and went each to their side.

"Goodbye, Yagami-kun." L said with a small smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Ryuzaki." Light reciprocated, quickly turned and left. He walked briskly and the detective went to Watari's office.

*

L was taking deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. 'Light-kun ...' he closed his eyes and shuddered. He still struggled to breathe deeply and evenly. '... How do I get rid of these feelings for you?' He opened his eyes and continued to walk.

All the intelligence he possessed was not helpful to him in this case. He couldn't simply command to himself how to feel. Before he knew about Light, his life was simple. 'Oh how I wish I didn't know you at all...' 

At the moment, his life and emotions were in chaos. He didn't know if he would be able to resolve this case at all. Overall, the forecast was not good. Maybe everything will lead to wrack in the end, just like in his dream.

He walked into Watari's office without knocking. As usual. He sat down in his habitual place and took his comfortable position with his legs on the seat.

Watari watched him silently, but a million questions were visible in his eyes.

"How did the conversation go?" he asked after a brief hesitation.

"Okay." L answered and lowered his head to his knees.

"Just fine?"

"Kira will 'cooperate' with us."

"Oh ... so, he agreed?"

"Yes." L simply replied.

Watari saw that something was tormenting young man, so he decided to proceed with questions. "You let him go home, just like that?"

"Yes ..." L was still in that bent position with his head resting on his knees. Watari came to his side and laid his palm on the detective's shoulder. "L ... you know very well that you can tell me anything that troubles you."

The detective hesitated. He didn't know what to say to him. He didn't even know how he felt or why he felt this way at all. He was sad, disappointed, with no motivation to continue working on the case. He felt broken.

Then he raised his head and said, "Watari, I feel lost. I don't know what to do and how to continue this..."

Watari looked at him anxiously. "What happened? Why do you feel that way?"

"You're probably going to hate me because of this, but I have to tell you a secret, because I can't carry it anymore." L looked at Watari. There was sadness in his eyes.

"Listen. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to give up on you so easily ..." the older man smiled and gestured to the younger man to go on.

L looked away and rested his eyes on his hands as he continued to speak, "Some feelings have been bothering me for a long time. But today, when I talked to Yagami-kun, I realized how strong those feelings were." Watari did not take his hand from L's shoulder, but listened patiently.

"Watari, I ... I ..." L hesitated for a moment, "I feel a physical attraction to Yagami Light."

Words hung in the air.

Watari's eyes widened in shock. He was caught by L's confession. He pulled his arm away from detective. L didn't have the courage to look Watari in the eye. He was afraid of what he would see in them.

L was expecting a slap in his face at that moment. Watari had never beaten him or slapped him, but this time for some reason he expected it to happen. But the smack wasn't coming, just Watari's words. "L, look at me."

The detective looked up, then he looked straight into Watari's blue eyes. He expected to see disappointment, disgust, rebuke in them, but instead he saw understanding and concern. He felt ashamed that he doubted his mentor.

"Watari...I'm sorry."

"L. Don't worry, I won't hate you or leave you for that. I have to admit that I was initially caught up by your confession. But you don't have to worry about it." Watari gave him a warm smile. 

The detective did not expect that. He was genuinely surprised.  
This man has traveled the world, seen different nations and cultures, gained many experiences. There was no room for conservatism in him.

Then Watari continued, but this time the warm smile from his face disappeared and instead he had sadness in his eyes. "The only thing that worries me is that you have that kind of feelings about the suspect and the mass murderer..."

"I know... I am very aware of that." L lowered his gaze again and stared in his hands. "I'll be fine, but I have something else to confess to you ..."

"I'm listening, L."

"You know those dates, when I go out sometimes...? I told you once I would tell you a little more about that?"

"Yes, I remember. I didn't want to question you much about that."

The detective nodded and continued, looking now at the space between Watari and the window on his left, "... these dates were actually arranged and paid for. I found a young man offering sexual favors online." L couldn't look the old man in the eye. He was ashamed before him. He felt like a naughty child confessing his sins to his father.

Watari was a bit surprised. He didn't expect something like that. But still, he couldn't also expect from detective to spend his entire life in celibate.

"Oh... I see. Now I can probably guess the reason you started it."

"Yes, the reason was these feelings I wanted to erase. And I'm still working on it, but it turned out to be a little more difficult than I expected. And today when I saw him in person... I just can't describe it in words."

"I understand..." Watari was feeling sorry for L. The detective looked broken. This is going to be a difficult period for him, and it will be hard for him to work on this case.

The detective's words brought him back to reality, "Watari?"

"Yes, L?"

"I'll try to set up a date for tonight. I'm telling you this, so you know..."

"All right. I'll leave you alone. I'm going to check up on the team."

"Okay, Watari. Thank you." L finally mustered the courage to look the man in the eye. He smiled briefly and began to pull the phone out of his pocket.

"You're welcome." Watari went and closed the door behind him.

*

Light closed the door behind him and exhaled in relief. He was home, finally. Whole world was spinning around him.

His mother heard him, so she quickly came to hug him. "Son, you came home... they let you go?"

"Yes, I arrived, mother. I had a conversation with 'them' and they offered me cooperation."

"What kind of cooperation?" Sachiko asked in surprise.

"Cooperation on Kira's case. Turns out I was among the suspects, that’s why they researched our house today. I can say that they probably wanted to make sure I wasn't a criminal, so they could offer me this cooperation." Light said.

"Oh... I was worried. Your father called and said you are fine, but he didn't say the details. I'm very happy that it is all over now." she gave him a warm smile.

Light returned her smile, but he didn't want to lie to her anymore, so he just kept quiet and headed for the kitchen. He was hungry, so he asked if she prepared any dinner.

"Yes, I prepared dinner when they left. They had been there for about an hour. And when they didn't find anything, they left."

"Ok. They would have nothing to find anyway..."

"I know, son, that you couldn't be some killer or criminal." Sachiko looked at him with a smile on her face and deep confidence. Light was heartbroken. 'If she only knew... but all what I do, I do for our 

own good. I do the right thing, for everyone. But I have a feeling that they wouldn't understand it, just like mother or father.'

"Of course, mother." Light answered briefly and began to eat. Ryuk was just standing by his side, and Light waited for the moment when he will be able to talk to him. He only hoped that there are no cameras again.

When he finished his dinner, he went upstairs to take a shower. And again, thoughts of the detective began to bother him. He was trying to ignore them, and tried not to think about him at all. 'What happened, happened. I will not allow myself to make any mistakes because of it. Tomorrow is a new day and I need to rest and get some sleep if I want to function normally.'


	9. Second Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Kira appears, and it complicates things a bit. At least for Light.

It's been a few weeks since Yagami Light started working on Kira case with detective Ryuzaki and his team. Every day, he spent several hours in HQ. At first, he had more school responsibilities, so he stayed shorter, but when he enrolled in TO-OH university, he increasingly worked on the case. Sometimes he stayed there in the late hours. Ryuzaki told him that he have a room ready for him too, so he wouldn't have to go home so late. But Light never stayed there overnight. He always went home, though sometimes he would come back in the morning to continue his 'research'.

Although they joined forces, there was no particular progress on the case. At least that's what Light was thinking. He knew Ryuzaki wouldn't give him access to all the information.  
But Light was making plans for himself. Sometimes, when he had more time, he dug up the Death note, and wrote down several names.

Ryuzaki, on the other hand, always watched Light closely. He was amazed at the young man's ability to act. A few ideas, how to prove Light guilty, was 'mingling' in his head, but he didn't have the courage to put them into action. He did not want to admit to himself that he was dragging out. 

He always waited for some more appropriate moment.

But things got a little complicated.

One evening, on Sakura TV, they saw a message from Kira. Several police officers were killed in the incident. L was sure that this was a different Kira than the first one, and that for this one was enough to see only face of his victims.

*

Light was in his room doing some homework when he heard his mother call him from downstairs,"Light, come down, you have a guest ..."

'Guest? What kind of guest? ' He thought to himself.

He went downstairs and approached the front door. Sayu and his mother were already standing in the doorway talking to the guest.

"Here he is, Light!" Sayu announced his presence. She was a little excited about the visit.

Sachiko added, "Light, this girl has come and is looking for you. She said you forgot a notebook at school, so she brought ti to you ..."

Light looked at her. In front of him stood a young blonde girl dressed in a black gothic skirt and corset. She had a black notebook in her hands. The note looked like a Death note, but he couldn't see what was written on the front.

'Impossible ... is that a Death note?' Light panicked inside. '...Then this must be the second Kira?'

He knew that in that case he had to be as kind as possible to the girl. "Oh ... hello." He spoke. "Please, come inside."

Then he addressed his mother, "make us some tea, we will be in my room."

When the girl was a little further away, he said quietly to his mother and sister, "This is the girl I was telling you about."

They both gasped in surprise and nodded. He mentioned to them before, that he had a girlfriend, and this situation fit perfectly with his story. 'At least they won't ask redundant questions ...'

They entered the Light's room, and Light locked the door. He turned to the girl and began to question her. "Who are you? How did you find me and what do you want?"

The girl bowed her head embarrassed and answered everything in one breath. "I'm Amane Misa. I saw you when I was in Aoyama, and I have a Death note. That's why I wanted to meet you, because I know you have a Death note too. And you're Kira." She looked up and stared at him. Anticipation in her eyes.

Light stared at her in disbelief. "How do you know it was me?"

"I have shinigami eyes and I only saw your name, not your lifespan. That means you own the Death note," she smiled at him.

Light looked at Ryuk with a questioning look. "Sorry, Light. I didn't know about that either ..." Shinigami shrugged.

The girl continued, "you can touch my notebook to see that I'm telling the truth." She reached out her Death note.

Light reached out and touched the notebook. Within seconds, he saw her shinigami standing beside her. He recoiled slightly but continued to stand upright.

"This is Rem. My shinigami."

"Then you probably want my proof too... close your eyes for a second." He pulled out a piece of paper and touched her hand with it.

They were able to see both shinigami.

They talked about some details for a while, but Light didn't like that Amane Misa persistently wants to be his girlfriend. He eventually agreed with her that he would act as her boyfriend. He knew he had to please her, so at least this way. He hoped to find a way to get rid of her later.

When she left, he thought for a while about everything and what complications would come from it if he wasn't careful.

*

Detective L found some clues on the tapes. He put them to the test and impatiently waited for the results. This took several days.

Light was still coming to Kira task force to investigate with them. But the detective revealed nothing about this detail to the younger man.

Watari sent him the results today.

"Amane Misa, hm..." L read the girl's profile. Later he tried to find some more evidence.

Because he hadn't found nothing useful, he decided to bring the girl in for questioning.

*

On the monitor was a picture of a bound girl. She was in a standing position, dressed in a white long shirt with her hands tied like a madman. Her eyes were also tied. 

But her mouth was free, so she could answer the questions detective had asked her.

After a one-hour interrogation, L failed to extract any confession from her. It irritated him. He was biting his fingernail and was deep in thought. He thought of different questions he might ask her.

The flow of his thoughts was interrupted by the slamming of the door.

L knew exactly who entered the room. He didn't even have to look in that direction. Then he heard the certain person came and stand beside him.

Detective didn't look up. "Hello, Light-kun."

"What does this mean ?! Why did you bring Amane Misa?"

"Obviously for some reason ..."

"What kind of reason?" Light did his best not to lose control over his behavior. 'It's natural and expected if I show a little nervousness and surprise, isn't it.' He was furious at himself. He was afraid Misa would speak up and reveal him.

The detective spoke in a relaxed tone, "we found traces of her hair on those tapes..." He looked up at Light. He knew the boy was furious. "... so it would be reasonable for me to question her, don't you think?"

He saw surprise on Light's face. "I understand ... did you find out anything? I just can't believe she could be involved ..."

"She didn't admit anything, for now ..." He turned his gaze back to the monitor and continued to speak, "I know you're worried because she's your girlfriend, but it's my duty to question her." When he finished his sentence, he started to eat cookies he had on his desk. He had nothing more to add to this conversation.

"Yes, you are right. And it is my obligation to know everything that concerns her. I believe in her innocence." Light said.

"Of course. But I wouldn't be surprised if you two are in this together ... if you were the first Kira and Amane Misa the second Kira." He looked up again and looked Light straight in the eye.

"I've told you repeatedly that I'm not Kira." Light stared back. 

"I know. But even if you said it a million times, it's not enough for me to believe you." The detective looked away.

"What do I have to do that you start to believe me?" Light asked.

"Nothing so far. I told you already, you're still a suspect." The detective continued to eat cookies.

"Why don't you put me in a cell as well? If there are still killings then you'll see it's not me ..."

"I wouldn't listen to the suspect's suggestions, Light-kun. If I thought it would give some result, I would have done it a long time ago. But Kira can manipulate the timing of the killing as well, so it would be of no use."

Light was stunned, "what makes you think Kira is manipulating time?"

"Assumption. If one is capable of killing people by heart attack at a distance, it can probably also delay the time of death."

"Oh ... I see."

L shot a glance at Light, only to find that the boy is looking at the monitors. Girl probably fell asleep from exhaustion, she was motionless.

He could see the irritation on that beautiful face. The detective loved it very much when he had the opportunity to see Light in such state. That was a rarity, really.

Frowned forehead, eyes narrowed slightly, jaw tightened, he assumed the young man was gritting his teeth. L smirked to himself.

And then unprofessional thoughts began to flow through his head.  
'How I wish I could grab him by his collar and to start kissing those delicious lips. Mmmm... what would be his reaction, I wonder. He would probably be surprised at first and then hit me in the face. Uhm, I would really like to see his expression at such moment. And sex... that would be fierce if he just let it happen, oh...' L bitt his lips and shivered at thought. 'I would love to have him pinned to the wall.'

'But this is not a good time to play with such thoughts. Especially not now when he is only inches away from me.'

L looked away from Light. He took another cookie between his fingers. Then he heard Light sighed heavily then turned around, and had gone in the direction he came. 

Without word.

L only heard the sound of the slammed door.

He was left alone with his thoughts in the half-dark room.


	10. Memory loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Very well, Yagami-kun." The detective reached out and gestured to the young man to give him his wrist. He gave him a handcuff on his left hand. He attached the other end to his right hand. "As I said, I don't do this because I want to, but because it is necessary." They both looked at the handcuffs and the chain that connected them. "We share the same fate from now on. If I die, you die too. And if I die and you survive, you're definitely Kira."

Amane Misa gives up ownership of the Death note and loses all memories of being Kira.

Everything was going according to Light's plans for now. He saw that the girl's promises weren't empty. She told him that she would never betray him, and that she would do anything for him. He used this to his advantage. A plan was forming in his mind. Now he is waiting for perfect time to take all into action.

*

Ryuzaki saw the changes in Misa's behavior when she lost her memories of the death note. 

He remembered some memories about the girl, and linked those memories and reality and assumed that she had lost memories of the notebook. But he still didn't know anything further.  
Because of this, he decided to release her, but not completely. She had to remain in Kira task force under surveillance.

When they released her, the first thing girl asked for was to see Light. 

Watari came with her request to detective L. Misa was also present. L introduced himself as detective Ryuzaki. Then he explained to her why they had detained her.

Then he called the young man. "Hello, Light-kun? Your girlfriend Misa wants to see you. When you can come to HQ?" After short pause "... OK. See you then."

L ended the phone call. "He will arrive in about half an hour..."

"Thanks," said Misa. "And until when will I have to be locked up here?"

"Until we resolve this case ..." replied detective.

"That can take a while, can't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It may take a while."

"Oh ... if only I could see Light more often, everything would be fine ..."

"You'll be able to see him, don't worry. Light will also be brought in from today." He retorted. He was already irritated by the girl's presence. Especially since she was Light's girlfriend.

"WHAT ?? Why would you bring him too?" Misa was surprised. "I told you Light isn't guilty, just like me!"

"I wouldn't be 100% sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I have some evidence, but that evidence is unfortunately not enough to close the case."

"What evidence?"

"I found your hair on tapes that another Kira sent to Sakura TV."

Misa looked surprised. She didn't remember anything. "Ryuzaki I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know, that's why it doesn't make sense to discuss this. For now ..." said the detective. "Come after me, Watari will take you to your room until Light-kun arrives."

*

Misa's prince on a white horse arrived in Kira's task force after about half an hour since Ryuzaki called him to come. Misa immediately threw herself at him when she saw him, "Liiiight! I'm so glad to see you! You can't even imagine what kind of hell I went through ..." she hugged him tightly.

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and Light backed away a little. He tried his best to give her a hug, with touching her body as little as possible. He had a grimace on his face. L noticed that and that amused him. 'Does this mean that feelings are not mutual? I wonder ...' he grinned.

"It's important that you're fine, Misa." Light spoke.

"Yes! But I am most pleased that I can see you." She smiled at him.

Light didn't replied. His gaze wandered off to the detective. L had a smirk on his face. The young man shuddered, and swallowed hard, and at that moment he decided to kiss Misa. He didn't know why ... He was confused by his own decision.

Misa melted with happiness. At least one of them enjoyed that kiss. Young man had his eyes closed and when he broke the kiss, instead of looking at the girl, he looked at the detective.

The black-haired man had a look of surprise on his face. And he seemed slightly dissapointed. Or so Light thought.

"Oh, Light! I love you so much!" Misa hugged him again. Light was looking at the ground. He avoided the glances of all present in the room. For some reason he felt the weight in his chest.

Then the detective broke the silence. "Sorry to interrupt this 'romantic' moment, but Yagami-kun, this is not the only thing I've called you for."

Light looked at him and spoke "And why did you call me then?"

"You told me a while ago that you would do anything to prove your innocence, did you?" L asked. A unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes ... I did." Light replied skeptically. 'What did he think of now?'

Watari handed the detective a pair of handcuffs. L took them in his hand and began to explain to Light and the others what he had in mind to do.

"Yagami-kun, since you want to prove your innocence, I have a proposal for you. You will spend the next few weeks, 24 hours a day in my presence, and will continue to work with me on this case."

"How do you mean 24 hours a day in your presence?" Light asked visibly confused.

"Like this." The detective lifted the handcuffs up and jingled with them. "With these handcuffs and the 6 foot long chain, you'll be tied to me."

Misa gasped and the others were surprised.

Light stared at the detective in astonishment. "Excuse me?? I guess you don't mean that for real ..."

"I am serious, Yagami-kun." L stared challengingly at Light.

Misa stood in front of Light in a defensive position. "Don't you dare to touch my Light !"

"Don't worry Misa-san. I don't do this because I want to." L explained to Misa.

Light felt very nervous. Several things went through his mind, 'I need to be with him all day? How do I even shower and go to the toilet? ...and will I have to sleep next to him?'

"Is there any way to avoid this?" He asked.

"Yes. But in that case you will have less chance of proving your innocence. Misa will have her own room where video surveillance will be provided, but in your case, video surveillance is useless. I once tried that method on you, but I found nothing useful."

Light felt ashamed. This time he had a direct confession that the detective saw him masturbating. He tried hard not to blush.

Light retorted irritably, "ok, then. I accept this. But only because I want to solve this case, and to prove my innocence."

"Very well, Yagami-kun." The detective reached out and gestured to the young man to give him his wrist. He gave him a handcuff on his left hand. He attached the other end to his right hand. "As I said, I don't do this because I want to, but because it is necessary." They both looked at the handcuffs and the chain that connected them. "We share the same fate from now on. If I die, you die too. And if I die and you survive, you're definitely Kira."

Light said nothing. He was sure that he is not Kira.

Watari had told L that this is a bad idea. But the detective persisted. He remembered this situation from his dreams and intuitively knew it was crucial to solving the case. He knew that the day when he take off the handcuffs, their fate would be resolved. For now, there is still time to change the situation and save Watari, Light and himself and also the others.

"I hope this will be resolved as soon as possible." Light replied, then turned to his father and spoke, "tell mother to pack me some basic things, but don't tell her about this situation. Tell her I'm with my girlfriend and that we plan to travel somewhere urgently because of her job."

"All right, son." The elder Yagami replied.

"Ryuzaki, I hope sometimes you'll let Light have a date with me?!" Misa added.

"Of course, I'll be with you too. Don't worry, you won't even notice."

"What !? No way, that's not a real date !" Misa exclaimed.

"If you don't accept it, then you won't have any." Ryuzaki responded.

"Ha! It's not fair." Misa huffed and crossed her arms.

"We are still here for the sake of investigation, don't forget about that Misa-san." L simply answered.

Matsuda interjected after a while, "it is not too much, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Don't worry, Matsusa-san. I believe we will soon get used to the new situation, we must take all measures to resolve the case quickly and effectively."

"Sorry, you're right Ryuzaki-san." Matsuda shook his head and felt ashamed that he doubted the detective. But his tongue was faster than his mind.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. Any other questions?" The detective asked. Everyone was shaking their heads. "Then let's get back to work."


	11. Little incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light are experiencing a minor incident in the kitchen. The event triggered some strange emotions in Light that began to haunt him.

There were two young men in the half-dark room, lit only by the light coming from the laptop. One tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep and the other typed on the keyboard and worked hard. It was about midnight.

This was their first 'all day together'. It was strange that they had to go together everywhere. But Light was pleased that the chain was long enough to at least allow him to go to the toilet alone. 

Yet every human being deserves at least some privacy.

It was a little more complicated with the showering. When one of them wants to take a shower, they both have to go to the bathroom and the one who does not shower must stand in front of the curtain and wait.

And then ensued - sleep problems.

"Ryuzaki, when are you going to go to sleep?"

"Light-kun, you sleep if you want. I'm not sleepy yet."

"What !? How can I fall asleep when you're constantly typing on a keyboard and fiddling with candy papers?"

"You have to get used to it ..." he received a simple answer.

Light grunted, shifted onto his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. He couldn't fall asleep for another hour. He was spinning in the bed, and then somehow he managed to fall asleep.

*

The days went by. They were monotonous and tedious. The detective and the suspects were slowly getting used to their routine.

Light noticed that the detective generally slept a little and was already slowly getting used to falling asleep with sounds of tipping of his keyboard.

But Ryuzaki should not carry anything packed to the room.

It took about 4 weeks, and they already had one physical reckoning. They quarreled because the detective said he was not motivated to work on Kira's case. He worked on other cases in parallel with this case. Light was angry with this because he agreed to unacceptable conditions to resolve the case as soon as possible. He was furious that Ryuzaki wasn't trying harder.

They sat in the dining room and Light tapped nervously on the table with his fingertips. He waited for the detective to finish his cake. The others had already dined and left the room, but the two always stayed a little longer as Ryuzaki ate slowly and abundantly.

Light was frustrated. Not that he would be in a hurry, but for some unknown reason he was nervous and tense. He assumed that it was mainly because he was deprived of his liberty and, moreover, that he was attached to a strange insomniac, who would sometimes drive him crazy. 'If I didn't have steel nerves I would probably strangle him a long time ago ...'

He looked at the detective with corner of his eyes. Black-haired man was eating a slice of cake, and looked like he didn't have any worries.

However, Light had no idea what was going on in the detective's head.

L was not as careless as he seemed. For him this current situation was a torture - being so close to Light and not be able to touch him, only to watch him from a distance.

He looked up and met Light's eyes as they stared at him. "Light-kun, sorry, but we have to go to the fridge once again. I promise this will be the last piece of cake for this lunch."

Light groaned and rolled his eyes. L got up from his chair and Light followed him. In a moment of inattention, he did not notice that the chain was tangled against the chair. Light lost his balance and knocked the detective to the floor, and then he fell over him. They found themselves face to face. Only a few inches of the space were between their faces.

They remained as petrified. Neither of them had the courage to move. They looked each other straight in the eye. Light felt great agitation mixed with panic.

But then Ryuzaki spoke, "Light-kun ... that was painful." He was lying on the floor under the younger man's hot body. He was feeling little pain in his back, but nothing serious. For him, it was the perfect position between the two of them. L barely restrained himself from doing something reckless. He resisted, with pure willpower, the impulses of his body.

"Ryuzaki, sorry. I'm so sorry ... it wasn't intentional ..." Light blushed slightly in his face and began to get up. He unwound the chain from his chair. Then he looked at the detective.

L was still lying on the ground, but was raised on his elbows. He was breathing heavily while looking up into brunette's eyes.   
Then all of a sudden he got up and headed for the fridge, as if nothing had happened.   
"It's okay. The important thing is that we didn't suffer any injuries." He took some whipped cream cake from the fridge, went to the table and sat down to eat again.

Light didn't have many options but to sit down and wait, again. He was still ashamed of his clumsiness.

Then his gaze landed on the detective again.

This time he couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. Ryuzaki had traces of whipped cream on his lips and fingers which he slowly licked. The act was probably unconscious and innocent, but it triggered perverse thoughts in Light. The young man tried very hard to stop them. 'What's going on with me...?'

Suddenly his pants became tight. 

'Shit!' He cursed inwardly.

Light stirred nervously and was tense as he feared that the detective would notice his newly created 'problem'. He bit his lips hoping that the pain would help him in this matter.

But that was without success.

Then the door opened and Misa entered the dinning room. 

"Light, there you are! I missed you so much. Today has been a long and arduous day on the set and I'm very tired." She hugged him and sat in his lap.

"But I hope that was also a successful one ..." he replied.

"Yes, it was." She smiled at him. "And how are you doing with the case?"

"Not that well ..." Light glared at L. The detective looked up indifferently and didn't reply.

"Oh ... too bad. I can't wait to be free again, so we can spend more time together. This drives me crazy, Light ..."

"I know. Me too."

"If only Ryuzaki-san wanted to leave us alone for a few hours ..." Misa swayed her hips slightly in Light's lap and felt his erection.

"Oh, Light. I see you're eager for some action, too." She grinned and began to draw her lips closer to him.

"Yes, I am ..." this was the perfect excuse for him being hard. He pulled Misa closer to him and began to kiss her on the lips. 

Neither of them heard how L gritted his teeth. The detective was irritated by the scene before him, but struggled to look normal.

When they finally broke the kiss, Misa asked the black-haired man again to leave them on private for couple of hours.

"No way Misa-san. If you two want to do 'something', you can do it freely in front of me. Anyway, I won't see anything new that I haven't seen before ..." the detective replied.

"Oh, is that so! I knew you are a pervert. After all, I don't care if you will watch us having sex." Then she turned to Light. "Let's do it here and now, Light!"

"What ?! Misa, that's out of the question." Light began to protest.

"Why? I see you want it, and so do I. Why should we refrain?" Misa was slightly surprised and offended by Light's rejection.

"I just can't do it in front of someone else ..." brunette glanced at the older man. "And we are in middle of a dinning room. Someone else may come inside any minute."

"So Light-kun is not for the threesome?" L replied teasingly.

They both looked at him in disbelief.

"Pervert!" Misa exclaimed.

Light's thoughts were again crossed by dirty ideas. 'Ryuzaki to take part in it ... no. No! Not a chance.' He was nervous at the thought of a detective without clothes.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. I'm not for the threesome." It was his answer.

"Oh, too bad." The detective replied as he finished his cake. At the end he licked his two fingers. Then he put them deeper into his mouth and he sucked on them. 

But this time Light could say with certainty that it was intentional. In doing so, L was looking straight into Light's eyes.

Then Misa broke the silence, "Ryuzaki-san, I know what you want. But let me tell you clearly: I belong to Light."

L just looked at her with a small smile on his lips and added, "you're just so confident, Misa-san."

"Yes! The two of us can only be friends, nothing more."

The detective answered nothing but began to get up from his chair. 'If you only knew which one of you two I prefer, you would worry more ...'

When he got up and laid down his plate, he turned to Light. "Light-kun, we should go already, we're a little late."

Light rose quietly and followed the detective into the main room. Misa followed them.

*

The evening has come. Light and L didn't communicate at all until the end of the day. When everyone went home, the two went upstairs to their room. Light was surprised that they finished their work so early. It was only 8pm.

First he went for a shower and then went Ryuzaki. He was dressed in his pajamas and waited in front of the curtain for the detective to finish his shower. He had his back turned when the detective was exiting the tub. He heard the rustle of clothes as the man dressed. But this time the detective did not return the handcuff to his wrist, but only held it in his hand. Light looked at him with a questioning look, so the detective began explaining. "Light-kun. This night, Aiber, my assistant, will be with you. I have to get out."

"Excuse me?" Light was visibly confused and then offended, "what about the promise that we will be tied up 24/7? I have no right to a little freedom while you're going out somewhere?" The young man crossed his arms and stood straight staring at L.

"Sorry, Light-kun, but I'm a detective here, while you're a suspect. It's normal that I have more freedom than you. After all, this is something of great importance and cannot be delayed."

Light didn't want to ask more questions. "Whatever..."

Then he went to the bed and sat down to read a book. L attached the other side of the handcuff to the metal headboard of the bed.

"I'm going now. At least you'll have a quiet night to sleep." L retorted and looked at the young man.

Light looked up at the detective. He couldn't take his eyes off him. It was weird to see him dressed in something other than a simple white sweatshirt and jeans. Now he was wearing black pants and a black long-sleeved T-shirt. A little more elegant. That combination of clothes suited him nicely.

Then they heard a knock on the door. It brought them back from a trance.

"Good night, Light-kun." L only said that to Light, then turned and left. He let his assistant and Light's guard inside. The man introduced himself to Light. They didn't start the conversation, they just sat in silence. Light was reading his book and Aiber was sitting on the couch reading some of the papers he had brought with him.


	12. Frustrations

Light woke up in the morning, and looked at his watch. It was 7:03. This time, Ryuzaki has not returned yet. This was the fifth time he's been out at night for the last two weeks. Light never asked him where he was going. He pretended not to care, but in fact he was curious. He had some personal assumptions that were not far from the truth.

This time, it really hurt him when he found a Ryuzaki's half of bed empty. 

Until now, he had always seen the detective beside him, when he woke up in the morning. Slowly, it was time to get ready and go to the research room. His guard was still sleeping on the couch. Light didn't even bother to wake him up. He decided to stay in the bed a little longer.

Few minutes had passed, and he heard the door open. He looked in that direction and saw the detective entering the room.

"Good morning, Light-kun. Already awake?" L greeted him in the good mood.

"Good morning. I woke up a little while ago." The young man replied.

"Great. I'm going to take a shower, and we can get ready for work." 

"OK."

Light remained sitting on the bed. Aiber, meanwhile, woke up. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Ryuzaki-san came back?"

"Yes. He's in the shower now."

"All right. I'll stay until he came out, and then I'll go."

Brunette only nodded his head.

About, after ten minutes, L came out of the bathroom, dressed in his 'usual' clothes. He also let Light to the bathroom, and then they went downstairs to continue their work on the Kira case.

All the while, Light had the urge to ask the detective where he was. But his pride did not allow him.  
He pretended to be working, but he was bored. He couldn't concentrate on anything. They had a short breakfast that Watari brought to their desk. Light was often looking in the detective's direction.

When they finished their breakfast, L asked Watari to bring him ice cream. He also offered the others if they wanted some dessert, but no one was in the mood to eat sweet right in the morning.

Watari brought him homemade ice cream on a stick. "Thanks Watari." L thanked him, and started licking. The elderly man retired to his office. Light stirred in his chair as he looked at the detective eating ice cream. The sight of the detective's licking tongue aroused him. His heart started beating faster. Soon he started to get excited. 

'Damnit! Again?! What's going on with me? This is not normal ...'

Light tried hard to calm himself down, and tried to occupy his mind with something else. But he always found himself glancing at the detective.

And then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped out of his chair.

"Light, are you okay?" He heard his father's voice.

"I am all right..." he couldn't look his father in the eye.

"I've noticed in recent days that you're kind of depressed, so that's what worries me." Elder Yagami continued to speak.

"I miss my normal life a little bit, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Well then. I hope Ryuzaki-san treats you well."

"Everything is all right, Father. There's nothing to worry about." Light answered.

"Good then. I hope this will be resolved soon, and that you can return to a normal life again."

"I hope so, Father." Light looked at him and smiled slightly. His father patted him on the shoulder and prepared to go to his workplace.

"Kira kills again." The detective stated. Light and Soichiro looked in his direction.

"Again? How many victims?" Chief Yagami asked.

"For now, just two. It all happened during this night." The detective retorted.

"So he's active again? Are you sure it's Kira?" Light asked.

"Yes. Although the victims this time were not criminals, but ordinary people. Not exactly ordinary people, but to be precise - businessmen."

"Businessmen?" Soichiro asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And I also believe it's a different killer." Noted L. "We have new clues to investigate. Get as the most information as you can."

"OK." Said chief Yagami, and went to his workplace.

*

Although, after a long time, they discovered two victims related to the Kira case, there was no significant progress. L felt like he was stuck. He didn't know what to do. The days have gone by, and it's been almost three months since he handcuffed Light to himself.

This was another night when he was getting ready to meet Yosuke. Last time, he had noticed the first difficulties with having sex with him. He had a hard time to get aroused. L didn't know where the problem was. He assumed it was due to stress and poor progress on the Kira case. 

He has to relax somehow, this night. It might be a good idea to order some wine or have a relaxing bath.

As he was lost in thoughts, and dressed, Light watched him silently. L could feel the young man's gaze on him. He was smiling as much for himself, and was pleased to have at least a small amount of Light's attention.

When he was ready, he spoke to the younger man, "Watari will be with you tonight."

"OK." Light pretended not to care, that the detective is going out again. He did not look up from his book.

Then, there was a knock on the door. 

Ryuzaki had been already ready, and headed for the exit, when he heard Light's voice behind him, "Ryuzaki?"

He paused and turned to the younger man, "yes, Light-kun?"

"Don't go ..." Light avoided to look at the detective. He didn't have the courage to look the detective straight in the eye. He played nervously with the book in his hands.

L was surprised by Light's suggestion. He couldn't believe his ears. He thought he was dreaming. "Excuse me?"

"I said, don't go ..." Light then looked up at the detective. In his eyes were visible nervousness, confusion, and shame.

L came closer to Light. He stood before him and looked him straight in the eye. "Why?"

"I ... I ... I don't know." Light broke the eye contact again.

"Give me at least one good reason to stay." L was persistent.

But Light was silent, while he was looking at the book in his lap.

"I'm waiting..."

"I have no specific reason."

L was irritated and responded with a cold tone, "just as I thought."

Then he turned and left.

Watari entered the room. He looked at Light with an inquiring glance, "is everything OK Yagami-kun?"

"Yes. It's all right." Light again took the book in his hands and continued to 'read'.

The older man settled into the couch comfortably and began to read some of his books.

Light just stared blankly at the pages. He was unable to read. He felt his heart clenched. He had never felt so defeated and powerless in his entire life.

He wanted to shout.

He wanted to break something.

But he just sat silently, staring at the pages of a half-read book.


	13. Where were you last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finally became aware of his feelings towards the detective.

This night was a long one. 

Too long. 

Light couldn't sleep. His thoughts bothered him. He thought about where Ryuzaki was, and what was he doing. He was almost one hundred percent sure he was in someone's bed. Naked, flushed and moaning. 

His heart always clenched at the thought of it.

This night he became aware of his feelings for the detective. So far, he has successfully kept them in control in the depths of his mind and in the bottom of his heart. 

But this night they have hit him hard.

For too long he kept everything inside himself. The facade of his soul began to crack. He could no longer pretend that nothing was happening.

Finally, he started to cry softly.

It was three o'clock after midnight.

Light was tired of everything. He wanted to disappear. Why, of so many people in this world, does he feel attracted to the detective who charges him with murders that he has not even committed. A man who probably hates him and wants nothing but to destroy him. 

And who knows where he is now, and who knows what he is doing...

His crying woke up elderly man, who lit a night lamp. "Yagami-kun, are you okay?"

Light did not move. He didn't want the man to see his crying face. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"Oh ... I see." Watari retorted. "Do you need tissues?"

Light hesitated, but said: "yes, I think I do."

The old man got up and went to the bathroom for the tissues. Light, meanwhile, rose to a sitting position with his legs bent to his chest and forehead attached to his knees so that Watari could not see his face.

The man returned with a pack of the paper tissues and approached the bed. "Here you go, Yagami-kun. Do you need something else? A glass of water, maybe?"

"Thank you. I'm good." He didn't look up at the old man as he took the pack of the tissues.

Watari felt pity for the young man. At one point, the scene reminded him of L, when he was crooked and sad. Lately he has seen this scene really often. 

Now, the two of them were just communicating via email.

While he pondered, he went silently back to sleep.

*

This morning, Light saw the empty bed beside him, again. It was almost 8 AM. Watari was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Yagami-kun. Did you manage to rest?"

"Good morning. Not much... I see we're already late... Ryuzaki is not back yet?"

"He hasn't come back yet. The others will be arriving soon, and some stayed here for the night." Watari retorted.

Light bit into his lips. Sadness flooded through his face again.

"Shall I take you to the bathroom?" Watari asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Light replied and began to rise up. Watari removed the other handcuff from the bed and let Light into the bathroom. The young man took with him a pile of clean clothes for changing.

When he got out of the bathroom, after five minutes, he saw the detective instead of Watari. He was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom. 

L's dark eyes instantly met Light's brown ones. Younger man felt again a tightening, and an agitation in his chest.

The first one who spoke was L: "Good morning, Light-kun."

"Good morning, Ryuzaki." Light's gaze dropped to the detective's left hand, where the handcuff was already hooked. He shivered slightly. They both stood in place for a few seconds.

"Something's bothering you, Light-kun?"

Light's eyes widened slightly. Suddenly his mouth became as dry as paper. He felt a small twitch of muscle under his right eye.

He gritted his teeth and then answered sharply, "No. Why do you assumed that something's bothering me?"

L was just watching him, but he didn't respond to that question. He only added: "come on, we're late."

*

When they were in the elevator, Light couldn't help but ask the detective. "Ryuzaki...?"

"Yes?" L retorted.

"Where were you last night?"

L looked at the young man with a surprised look. "Where were I... you're sure you wanna know?" 

Light just nodded.

As if thinking deeply, L looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. "I was going to have some fun..." Then he turned his gaze back to Light.

Light tried very hard to stay calm. "...to have some fun?" He stared at the detective with a neutral expression on his face. But he was screaming inside.

"Yes. I could call it that ... after all, every normal human being needs some sexual activity in his life, right?" he tried to sound casual, but at the same time he was paying attention to Light's reactions.

The brunete just gritted his teeth and looked away from the detective. Hearing it directly from him and just guessing, was two different things. Pain in his chest became unbearable.

And L went on, "...I would recommend that to you too, Light-kun. Maybe you would be less nervous, you know. Now, I only regret not giving you a little more privacy with Amane Misa. Tell me when you want to see her, I'll give you that enable."

Light sighed, visibly annoyed: "Ryuzaki, you don't have to worry about that. I've never had an intention of being intimate with her, anyway."

L looked at him confused, with his mouth slightly parted. "-What?"

"As you heard. I am not interested in her that way."

"Oh... I didn't know. Sorry. But since you're both acting like you're in a relationship, that was my only logical conclusion..." said the detective.

"We're not in a real relationship." Light replied.

"And why is she talking and acting like you're together?"

"Because I can't get rid of her, she is persistent and won't leave me alone. It's a long story after all. I don't want to talk about it now..."

L just blinked his eyes as if he couldn't process what Light had told him. And then the elevator stopped, the detective pushed the button to the top floor.

"What are you doing?"

"This conversation can't just end like this..."

"We're late... we can't be late all day. After all, I have nothing to talk about..."

"You're wrong, Light-kun..."

"Get us back down, now!" The young man demanded.

"No. We have to take care of this problem."

"What problem...?"

"Your tension..."

"You don't need to take care of anything. That doesn't concern you. Put us down!" Light glared at him.

L sighed and leaned his back against the wall of the elevator. He was silently watching the other man. He did not want to start another fight with him.

Light was visibly tense and irritated. He was breathing hard and trying to calm himself down. He leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator.

"You know, Light-kun, you could also hit the elevator button if you wanted to stop us from going up..."

Light was all of sudden visibly confused, and he blushed because of his 'stupidity'; "You're right." And he squeezed the stop button.

*

L and Light were a little late, but no one complained. They sat down in their usual places, and both pretended that they're working hard. Everyone could feel the tension between the two.

As the detective didn't found new clues during that day, he decided to give the rest of the team days off by the end of the week. "I'll see you again on Monday. There's no reason to waste your time and energy. We did what we could, it's time for all of you to rest with your families. Light-kun and I will continue to monitor the situation. If we find some new clues, we'll let you know about that."

Everyone was joyful, only Chief Yagami was worried. He didn't like Light's situation at all. Today, he noticed on Light a change, he did not know how to describe. He saw that his son was seriously troubled. He felt helpless, because whenever he approached him, Light assured him that everything was fine.

But Chief Yagami knew Light wasn't fine. He promised to call him every day. And he said to Ryuzaki to take care of him, because if something happens to Light, L will be the one to bear the consequences.


	14. Thorns and roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L started a fight, again. How it will end now...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil this part, but it will be interesting 😏

They all went home that evening. L and Light were left alone in the room. Watari was retreating to his office. As he was leaving, he said, "If you need anything, call me. Good night."

"Okay Watari, thank you." retorted L.

"Good night, Mr. Watari." Light added.

Aiber was guarding Misa Amane now. The others had five days off.

"We might as well go upstairs to rest." The detective suggested.

"OK." Light replied.

L turned off the whole system and they went up the stairs in silence.

When the detective closed and locked the door behind them, he turned to Light and received an unexpected blow to the face.

He grabbed the sore spot with his hand and turned to look at the other man, "Wtf, Light?" this time he dropped the honorifics.

"I decided to heed your proposal to ease the tensions. Maybe I can reduce it if I beat you." Then Light had struck him once more. The blows weren't too strong, but Light was so tense and angry with the detective that he could barely resist the urge to punch him with full force.

"Auuu...fuck, Light!" L cursed and struck him back.

Then they punched each other stronger and stronger.

They both felt blood in their mouths and an adrenaline rush through their veins. They fought and wrestled with all their might.

The detective was lying on the ground and Light was hitting him. Then the detective threw him off and slammed him against the wall. He returned every blow. He was sorry to hit him, but he couldn't stop himself. He was also overcome by anger and frustration.

Then Light knocked him to the ground again, but this time they both fell because they were tangled in a chain.

"Ouch..." exclaimed L. The fall was painful, but no serious injuries were sustained. They gasped loudly and felt exhausted as they lay on the floor. The detective stared at Light's beaten face. Just a few minutes ago, he was without a single scratch, and now he was 'adorned' by a few bruises and a broken lower lip from which a smaller jet of blood flowed. He didn't look better either. He still felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Do you feel better now, Light-kun?" He asked the young man.

"Yeah... a little better."

Then the detective ran his fingers over Light's face. He gently removed a strand of hair from his eyes.

Light shuddered. He let out a small sigh and looked the older man straight in the eye. Their eyes met. L kept running his fingers across Light's face, caressing him gently. Suddenly his hand ended in the young man's hair. He drew him closer, and he pressed their lips together in a kiss.

It all happened so unexpectedly and quickly that Light thought he was hallucinating. It started to spin in his head. His eyes widened in surprise. L pushed his tongue into Light's mouth and deepened the kiss. Light began to respond to the kiss as he recovered a little from the shock.

He was still in disbelief, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

L, on the other hand, was happy that Light had not rejected him. When he heard from the man that he was not in a serious relationship with Misa, he was relieved and he felt a glimmer of hope.

Now he has him the way he has always dreamed and wanted, but by now he thought it was something impossible for him.

Only moaning, sighs, and the wet sounds of kisses were heard in the room. They had refrained from doing so for so long, that they could not get off one another now.

Then they finally stopped kissing and breathed in the needed oxygen. L's hands rested on Light's back and Light had his tangled in detective's black hair. 

They looked at each other in silence and then L started to kiss Light all over his face. He kissed every bruise, swelling, and then he switched to a shattered lip. He kissed him tenderly and carefully and then said, "I'm sorry, Light-kun..."

Light looked at him with a questioning look, and L continued to kiss him on the lips. After a few moments he began to feel Light's hardness on his leg. This made him even more excited, and he mounted the young man to himself and their hard groins touched each other through their clothes. The young man moaned loudly from the sensation. L grabbed his butt and moved him slightly up and down.

Light's face turned red, but he didn't complain. The detective then attacked his neck and kissed him there, and licked his sensitive skin. Brunette groaned loudly. 

Then L grabbed him by his hard cock and started rubbing it through his clothes.   
Light shuddered and gave in to the feeling completely. There was no time for rational thinking. He just wanted more and more and needed relief because he thought he was going to explode.

Then the detective began to unbutton his slit. When he finally released his erect penis, Light felt relief.

"Oh, Light-kun..." L shuddered and felt an even stronger desire for the young man. Then he quickly unbuttoned his spike and grabbed both hard cocks in his hand and began to pump them in rhythm. They both gasped and groaned with their bodies strapped to each other. 

The detective pulled Light into a passionate kiss, again. They touched with their tongues as they closed their mouths, and then L started sucking on Light's lower lip. He felt their pre cum on his hand. This made pumping a little easier. They continued to kiss, until L brought them to their climax.

The first came Light. He started moaning loudly and broke off the kiss. The detective came after him. Their seed ended up on their clothes, but they didn't care about it. They enjoyed the blessings of orgasm.

Then L settled over Light and unbuttoned his shirt. When he exposed his chest, he began to caress and kiss them. He touched him with lips and tongue all over his skin. Light trembled at those touches.

Soon both were horny and hard, again. L also look off his sweatshirt. The young man looked at him and licked his lips.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light hesitated a little, but at last he uttered his thought. "I'd like to feel you in me..." he stared into the detective's face, eager to see the man's reaction, at his suggestion.

L remained as petrified. He wasn't sure if he heard right. "Really?"

Light just nodded.

"Fine, but then we have to get on the bed..." L replied and began to take off the handcuffs and untangle the chain. "Wait for me on the bed. I'm just going to the bathroom for a lube."

"OK."

Light sat down on the bed and felt nervous. Still, this will be his first time...

L quickly came back with a bottle in hand, a pack of condoms and a towel. He saw a slight concern on the young man's face. "Light-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous, that's all..."

"It's okay. Don't worry, we'll go slow. If you want me to stop at some point, just let me know." The detective explained to him that he had nothing to worry about.

Then L took off their pants and they were left completely naked. He sat down beside him on the bed and began to kiss him on the lips.

The brunette enjoyed the man's kisses and touches.

Then L stopped and admired Light's body. "You're gorgeous, Light."

Light felt a little shy, but he too gave a look to L's naked body. He liked what he saw. Pale skin, thin body, but it hasn't looked so weak as it looked while covered with clothing.   
The finely shaped muscles, which were not so expressive, could clearly be seen.

The wild black hair was in a nice combination with his look.

The detective's large dark-gray eyes were watching him. Light adored when those piercing eyes looked at him. Now, he remembered all of those feelings he had no explanation for before.

"Light-kun, lay comfortably on the back, and bend your legs to your knees. I have to prepare you first."

"OK." Light lay down as he was ordered, "okay... like this?"

"Perfect." The detective replied. He had a bottle in his hand, which he opened and put a good amount of lubricant on his two fingers.

"Hand me that pillow." L pointed to a smaller pillow.

Light obeyed. Soon, that pillow came under his butt.

"We'll be more comfortable this way." L explained. Then he began to trace his slippery fingers around Light's entrance. Then he slowly put his middle finger into the hole. It slipped easily, since Light was very aroused and keen. Although he was a little nervous, he wanted to experience this with the detective.

L was going deeper and deeper. The young man felt mild discomfort but did not protest. He knew he had to get used to the new feeling. Soon a second finger was added. Brunette began to moan slowly. The feeling was getting better and better. Then the detective pushed his third finger as well. But Light hardly noticed it. He already enjoyed penetration.

When Light was stretched enough, L put on a condom and more lubricant. Then he began to slowly penetrate in the young man's hole.

Light felt again that uncomfortable feeling of fullness, but he was patient. He knew it was going to feel better soon.

Ryuzaki penetrated him slowly. He trembled with all his body from the joy and pleasure that the young man had completely given himself to him. 

In this moment, the black-haired man was not the great detective L, only L Lawliet, a man who wanted only one person in this world, and that was Yagami Light.

Not a suspect.

Not Kira.

Just this man who is lying under him. And who is kissing him back.

Just the two of them and nothing else mattered at that moment. He was ready to sacrifice his life, just for this.

For those lips and for that pleading look.

Light was his and he was Light's.

The sounds of pleasure drove him crazy.

"Please, faster..." Light spoke between moans.

The detective speed up the pace. He didn't need to be told twice.

Light began literally to scream from pleasure.

They were both red in the face and sweaty. It had turned into wild sex.

L didn't stop until they both felt a release.

Light could swear he saw the stars. Waves of pleasure were coursing through his body as he pumped his cum in the big stream. He was shaking all over his body.

L pumped his seed inside Light's warm hole. For him, the feeling was incredible. Divine.

He collapsed next to Light on the bed and tried to catch his breath. He could feel his heartbeat all over his body.

They remained for several minutes to lie still in silence.

Then L took a towel, wiped them, and covered them with a blanket.

They curled up in a hug and fell asleep.


	15. I can't stop

Light woke up first next morning. The sun was shining, and the clock was showing 8:30 AM. He slightly raised up when he saw the time, and then remembered that Ryuzaki had given the team days off by Monday. They didn't have to go down to the investigating room today. He was instantly relieved, and then he realized that he was completely naked. He stiffened and looked at his left side of the bed, on which the black-haired man was lying and sleeping. When he saw him sleeping peacefully, he began to slowly remember yesterday's activities.

His face turned red and heat began to spread in his chest. Then a smile appeared on his face. He moved a little closer to the sleeping man and lay down careful not to wake him. The detective was lying on his stomach and his head was facing Light's side of the bed. He was half covered and his naked body was visible from the waist upwards.

Light watched him for a while and then felt the need to go to the toilet. He noticed that they were not handcuffed, so he went to the toilet alone because he did not want to wake the detective.  
When he returned, he saw that the detective had already woken up. "Hey... good morning." Light said and sat down on the bed next to the man.

"Good morning Light-kun..." L retorted.

Then an awkward silence ensued. Light felt a little guilty because he walked freely to the restroom, so he said, "I didn't want to wake you and I had to go to the toilet..."

Ryuzaki just watched him quietly. He was sitting in crouched position and he was biting at the thumb of his right hand. Light didn't know what else to say. After yesterday's activities, nothing was the same. He was still naked, but he didn't bother to cover himself at all, it wouldn't make sense to do it anyway.

'What does he think now? Does he still think I'm Kira? Or is he thinking about 'that'...?' That, and many other thoughts bothered Light as they sat in silence. Little did he try to rationalize the matter.

After all, what else to expect from two geniuses? 

"Light-kun?" L finally spoke.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light looked into the man's face, hoping at least he could read it a little.

"Did you like it?" L asked simply.

Light was surprised by the question. But he knew immediately what the man thought. But what to tell him? How honest should he be?

Then he replied, "Yes, I liked it..." He liked it a lot, but he didn't want to admit that. Then he waited a moment to see the detective's reaction and finished the thought, "what about you?" 

The detective looked at him with those big eyes, which widened even more when he heard his response. "So you liked it Light-kun?" Then he removed his thumb from his lips and said, "I liked it as well..."

Light smiled a little and the detective smiled back.

"If I didn't like it, I would take the opportunity and escape." Light added.

"You wouldn't go far. Anyway, that woke me up from sleep..."

"Really?" Light asked.

"When you got out of bed, I woke up immediately and thought you wanted to run away..." L looked at him with a sad look.

"Sorry I woke you up. But after what we experienced yesterday, I wouldn't want to leave..."

"It's okay. I have a light sleep anyway, but I can say that I slept better tonight." His face brightened a little.

Light smiled again and came closer to the man. He did not break eye contact. Then he cupped L's chin and kissed him on the lips. L seemed a little surprised, but returned a kiss. At first they kissed slowly and gently. After a few minutes, they deepened the kiss and began to kiss more passionately. Light's penis began to wake and so did L's. Then Light started to moan, and L started to stroke his cock gently. Light was so turned on that he started to leak pre-cum.

Then they broke the kiss to catch their breath, but L continued to stroke Light's hardness.

"I see we won't be bored today... unfortunately we should take a shower now and go down for breakfast. Watari is probably already waiting for us in the kitchen."

Light groaned and let out a sigh when L released his erection. He didn't want to leave the room, but he was hungry. He knew he had to gather the energy to endure what was yet to come.

He watched the man get off the bed. L flexed his muscles a little and turned to Light and smiled shamelessly at him. He saw Light looking at him with hungry eyes.

Light, on the other hand, couldn't resist to look at the other man's erection. His mouth started to water, and his cock throbbed with the need for man's touch and desire for sex.

"Let's take a shower together. Maybe we can get a little 'sweet on the go'."

L's promise immediately sets him on his feet, and Light literally ran after him to the bathroom.

*

As L assumed, Watari was already waiting for them in the kitchen. The breakfast was served and they found the old man reading a newspaper and sitting in the sofa. Misa wasn't there, and they both felt relief. "Good morning. Did you get some sleep?" They were greeted by Watari.

"We did," they both spoke.

"And you, Watari?" L asked additionally.

"Yeah... we slept a little longer this time." Said L. They sat down at the table and began to eat in silence.

Watari noticed a few odd things. The first thing that caught his eye the most was that L and Light were not handcuffed together, and the second was also very obvious - their facial expression and behavior.

The man knew something significant had happened. Both young people seemed fresher, in the mood, without tension...

After a few minutes of thought, it occurred to him what could have been the cause. 'Did 'it' happen..? 'Impossible...' He continued to look at them in silence, then asked, "We're not handcuffed today?"

L's eyes widened. 'How could I forget about that?' Then he replied simply, "we forgot to put them back on..."

Watari's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh... is that so?" 

L just added, "I'll explain later, Watari." He knew he owed an explanation to the old man because he didn't plan to deceive him. But he didn't want to talk about it at this point. He'll explain it to him in the mail, though he wishes he could tell him in person.

"OK." Replied Watari.

*

By the end of the week, L and Light were not getting off each other. The only reason when they left the room was because they were hungry, but sometimes they skipped that too. There were moans, screams, gasps and other sounds of pure sex.

Light could barely walk. But he didn't complain about it. It was hard to get off L's dick. He was so spread that L hadn't even need to prepare him much for the last couple of days.

They tried every possible sex position, and they were looking for inspiration on the internet when they ran out of ideas. They had sex several times while watching porn. And several times they recorded themselves during sex, and while they watched it they continued to fuck.

Indeed, those few days felt like they were in heaven.

And then came Monday. 

They were sitting in their usual spots. Their hands were chained together as before, purely so as not to arouse the suspicion of other team members.

Everyone was rested and in a good mood. So far they did not discover anything new about the case.

Later that day Light called detective: "Ryuzaki, come here. I think I found something..."

L came closer and looked at the monitor. "What did you find, Light-kun?"

"Look at this... this Yotsuba group's stock has suddenly risen in the last few months. It looks suspicious."

"Yes... indeed... I'll look at it from my PC." Retorted L. 

The name seemed familiar to him. He returned to his place and went to investigate. Meanwhile, he struggled to remember something more about it.

Then he looked at the profiles of all members of that group. He looked at each profile individually, and then he looked at profile member named Kyosuke Higuchi. At that moment, he remembered. He knew he had found a third Kira.


	16. Breakup

Watari watched two young men from a distance. He sat in the investigation room with the other team members. They all worked hard. L was preparing a plan to arrest Kyosuke Higuchi. They already had proof that he is Kira, thanks to a successful plan drawn up by Matsuda and Misa. Then Wedy put cameras in his house and GPS devices to monitor each vehicle.

The older man was worried. He was glad about L's happiness, but he feared it would turn out bad. L assured him that everything was under control and that he had no reason to worry. But when it comes to one of your loved ones, it's only natural to worry...

Then suddenly there was heard a squeaky voice in the investigation room. Misa Amane came in, and immediately headed to where was Light. 

"Light! Where were you hiding? I haven't seen you in a whole week..."

Light stiffened as he heard her voice. He automatically looked at the detective, and the detective looked back. Misa ran to hug him, but Light stopped her. He grabbed both of her hands and said, "Misa, stop!"

The young woman looked at him in surprise and asked, "What's the matter, Light? You're not happy to see your girlfriend...?"

"Misa, listen..." he began to speak. He would have preferred to be able to speak to her on private, but since he was still attached to the detective, he did not have the opportunity to do so.

"Light..?"

"Misa, I know it will be hard for you to accept, but we're breaking up." He spoke without hesitation. He decided to get right to the point.

There was visible a surprise on Misa's face.

"Whaaat...???" She asked in disbelief.

"It's over." He spoke again. He still held her hands that were starting to shake. Then she ripped them out of his grip and said, "You... what? But why all of sudden...?"

Light didn't know what to say, so he just watched her in silence. The detective, on the other hand, also watched the scene silently. He didn't want to comment even though he had a strong desire to tell her something like; 'because Light loves to ride my hard cock' or 'because Light and I fuck each other' or 'because Light and I are together now'... 

But in the latter, he could not be certain. Are they really together, or is it just about sex? So far, they haven't talked about what type of relationship they are. L would love if it was something serious, but he was afraid to discuss it with Light. He was afraid of what the man would say to him. He was afraid of the answer. 

Then they heard Matsuda's voice behind them: "You can't be serious, Light-kun..." The man stared at them in disbelief and came closer. "You're breaking up with such a perfect girl... ??"

Light barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He released Misa's hands, and spoke to the man: "Matsuda-san... I know what I feel, much better than you or Misa. And I decided to end this relationship. I would not love to stay with Misa, because she is a good or a beautiful person. I know that I am not right person for her..."

Misa started to cry. "But, Light... I love you!"

"I'm sorry Misa. But my decision is final."

He knew that he had not entered into this relationship out of love. He also knew it was always one sided. But, since Misa saw their relationship as real one, he decided to give her a real breakup. Otherwise, she wouldn't even realize it was over.

Misa began to cry even more. Matsuda started to comfort her. "Don't worry, Misa. You'll find the right man for yourself..."

"But I don't want anyone else...- I want Light!"

"I know Misa, but..." Matsuda began to speak, but was interrupted by Misa again: "I love Liiiight..."

"Misa... You need to forget about me for your own good."

"Noooo..."

"Misa, come with me. Let's go to your room..." Matsuda knew he had to intervene, as Misa's behavior began to be uncontrollable and disruptive for others. He saw the 'looks' on the other team members.

But Misa didn't listen to him, "No... Light, don't leave me..."

Then L spoke, "Amane-san... I think it would be best for you to go to your room, for now. I know you're hurt, but we're here primarily because of Kira case, and we're trying here to work. Let Matsuda-san take you to your room."

Then he turned to Matsuda and said, "Be there with her until she calms down. If you need anything, call Watari or me."

Misa obeyed this time. She looked one more time at Light and started to sob again. Matsuda spoke words of comfort to her as they left.

As the door closed behind them, Soichiro addressed Light, "what was that Light? Why do you break up with her so suddenly?"

Light wasn't in the mood to argue, so he said, "Father, I'll explain it to you on another occasion. Okay?"

The older man sighed. "Okay. But I didn't like how you treated her... I do not condone such behavior."

Light watched his father silently, then turned to the screens in front of him and continued to work in silence.

*

L and Light finished their work for the day, and headed to their room. The other team members were already gone. The two of them were leaving last, as always. When they were already inside, and when L closed the door behind them, he grabbed Light by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I'we missed you..."

"How? I was sitting beside you all the time..." Light returned the kiss.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't miss you. It was hard for me, to be by your side and not be able to touch you..."

Light moaned as the detective attacked his neck. He kissed him first and then he started to suck on his pulse. Light instinctively moved his hips forward. His cock started to harden. Then he grabbed the detective's butt and he pulled him closer.

But there was a thought in his mind that had tormented him the whole time. A couple of times he wanted to ask the detective about it, but he thought that it was likely the man would mention it himself. But so far Ryuzaki hadn't said anything about it, so Light decided to finally ask: "Ryuzaki...?"

"Hmm...?" The detective continued to kiss his neck.

"I want to ask you something..."

"Mhmmm...?" the man still didn't stop kissing him.

Light hesitated, but finally asked: "Ryuzaki... That person you went to have sex with, the other day..." he interrupted his speech because he didn't know how to rephrase the thought.

L stopped kissing him and looked up. "Yes, what about it...?"

"What kind of relationship was that? Will you continue to see that person?"

L was surprised by the question. As he began to have regular sex with Light, he almost forgot about Yosuke. "Light. It wasn't a relationship. It was just a sexual service. Nothing more. While the two of us are having sex, I have no need to see that person..."

Light was pleased with the response on the one hand, but was hurt on the other. He said that, like he was using him just for sex. Then he decided to ask one more question, and to clarify things between them: "You want to say that you are also with me just for sex?"

L's eyes widened. Light was right about asking him that question. It seemed like they were just doing it for sexual pleasure.   
But that was not true. L wanted something more, but was afraid to reveal his feelings, because after all Light was Kira, and who knows how the whole case will end.

"Light-kun..." he continued to look into his eyes and caress him gently across the face, "do you really think that I'm with you just for sex?"

He saw a surprise in his eyes. Then the young man looked away. 

The sadness started to appear in those eyes, and it was mixed with the tears. "Light-kun... Do you really mean that?"

Tears began to roll down the young man's face. He started to shake.

L began to wipe away his tears. He was worried. He didn't know why Light started to cry.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Light tried to speak, "I-I... I don't think it's just for sex, or I might wish it wasn't just for that. That's why I'm asking you Ryuzaki..."

He looked up and L pressed their lips in a gentle kiss. When they parted their lips again, L replied, "It's not just about sex between you and me. It's something more. Something deeper. Something stronger..." then he connected their lips again.   
That was enough for Light. He also wanted it to be something more than just sexual.

Then they lay together on the bed and began to slowly take off their clothes, while kissing.

This evening they will make love.


	17. I am L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to arrest third Kira has been prepared, and L revealed to Light his name. Will that change their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slower to the end of the month, I apologise. I'm working on Taboo january writing challenge 2020 (I must admit that I couldn't resist this smut challenge) 😅😁😂😏

"As you all already know, tomorrow we are going to arrest Mr. Higuchi, or better to say, Kira." L informed the team. "We have all the evidence we need. All what's left is to take him down and take away his killing weapon. While we are assembled here, I would also like to inform you, with what kind of weapon we will be dealing with tomorrow..."

There was heard a murmur of all present in the room, and Hideki Ide spoked surprised: "Ryuzaki, you knew all the time how Kira kills ??"

"Yes." The detective replied.

"How do you know that? ...Then you also must know who is first Kira?" Asked Mogi.

"I will explain it to you now. I can say that I know almost everything..."

Everyone gasped in surprise, and some of them started to feel betrayed. There was an outcry and offensive protests, because they were not allowed to know the truth before.

Soichiro Yagami knew part of the truth, so he tried to calm them down. "Colleagues, that's enough. Let Detective Ryuzaki explain how it actually was..." everyone stopped to speak, because they had unlimited trust in the older man.

"Thank you, Yagami-san. Like I said, I know what kind of weapon that is. I didn't tell you this before, for your own sake, and for our safety in general, because my source may not be so reliable. Some would be skeptical to hear what is it all about." He cleared his throat and continued: "So... my source of information are my dreams. I had prophetic dreams the first time I was in a coma over a year ago. I dreamed of this case but I didn't remember all the details about it. And I didn't attach much importance to it. But when I heard after a few months latter that something similar to my dream was happening in reality, I knew it wasn't just an ordinary dream." He took a short pause, to give them time to process that information.

He saw surprised faces of people in front of him, who apparently expected him to continue. 

When no one spoke, L continued, "That was the reason I had a keen interest in working on this case. I knew I will have some advantage, and I knew that probably only I could solve this case. But, what will sound even more unbelievable is that the weapon Kira use to do killings is a notebook.

"Notebook? What notebook?" Asked Ide.

"That's ridiculous... how can someone kill with a notebook?" Mogi added.

"It's very simple." L replied and continued, "...because it is supernatural. The one whose name is written in the notebook dies within 40 seconds of a heart attack. The notebook is called - Death note. It is from the Shinigami realm. And, yes, Death gods are real."

"Impossible..." Aizawa added.

"Unfortunately, it is possible. That is why it was hard to find evidence and arrest killer. I am of those people who need a solid evidence. And I believe that we will finish this case soon."

Aizawa asked the same question again, "And who is the first Kira?"

L sighed. He expected that question again, and he had a ready answer. "I'm afraid I can't give you an answer to that question. At least not at the moment. For now, I just wanted to share this secret with you, to get you ready for what will come tomorrow. That weapon is very dangerous, I dreamed about it, but I did not come in contact with it before. So, we have to be careful..."

"It is Light, isn't it?" Aizawa was persistent in the matter.

L maintained his neutral expression and replied, "maybe yes, and maybe not."

The man wasn't pleased with the answer, but he knew something suspicious was going on about Light.

Light, Matsuda and Aiber were not present. L left the two of them watching Light. Not that L didn't trust him, but because that was a part of the plan.

*

It was the night before Kira's arrest. Light was nervous and L noticed it. When they entered their room, he asked, "What is it, Light-kun?"

"Nothing, I'm just nervous about tomorrow..." replied the young man.

"Oh... don't worry. It's going to be okay."

"I hope so..."

"Be positive. We have this case resolved soon."

"Isn't it great..." Light retorted ironically, but with a slight smile on his lips.

"Yes..." L replied, drawing him closer. "It will be over soon." And he clasped their lips together in a kiss.

They went to the bathroom together to take a shower and when they finished they lay down on the bed under the covers. 

Light climbed onto the detective and started kiss him. Their penises were touching through the boxers and Light began to move his hips up and down to heighten the sensation.

L gasped. "Light... what are you doing to me...?"

Light grinned and then attacked his neck. He was kissing him sensually and licked his sensitive skin. The detective groaned and enjoyed the feeling. Then he grabbed Light by the buttocks and accelerated the pace of their friction.

"Ooohhh, Light..."

"You like it, don't you?" 

"Yes..."

Light placed kisses on L's neck, then he went slowly lower and lower until he reached for his cock. "We have a nice bulge here." He smirked and took off detective's boxers and teased him a little with occasional licks on the shaft then continued kissing him around ignoring his erection totally. He placed kisses on his inner thigh and when he started to lick it, L shivered and pre-cum started to leak from his pulsing penis.

Light loved to see him in such state. And he continued to tease him until the detective completely lost control.

L had started to get frustrated, so he grabbed Light by his waist, and positioned him on his stomach.

"Oooh... you're taking matters into your hands now?" Light asked and started to laugh.

"I see you like teasing me." L whispered to Light's ear.

Light shuddered and replied, "Yes, I LOVE to tease you."

"And I know why. Because you love when I do you rough." Then detective licked his earlobe and gently bit on his ear.

Light gasped and moaned, "Fuck yes..."

Then L took off his boxers, took the lubricant from the drawer, applied a good amount onto Light's entrance and his cock. Then he quickly checked if Light is enough opened. When his two fingers slipped inside easily, he started to penetrate him right away.

Light sighed and enjoyed the intense feeling. 

"Get up on all four." Commanded L.

Light obeyed. L continued to penetrate him, but at a slower pace than he expected. Then Light grabbed his own cock, but L stopped him, "not yet..."

Light released a frustrated sigh but comply to him anyway.

"I have a surprise for you, which I want to tell you while I have you in this divine position."

Light smirked and asked, "r-really? And w-what is it?"

L again leaned closer to his ear and said, "my name."

Light gasped in surprise but responded with a slightly trembling voice: "F-finally. I have wondered m-many times what is your r-real name... I was worried that I would never find o-out... aaahhhh."

L continued to penetrate him more intensely. "I just hope it won't change the things between us..."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well..."

"Y-you have some funny name?" Light teased a little.

"Not really. I'd rather have a very simple name."

"Then w-what's the problem?"

"There is not a problem..." then he leaned again closer to the man's ear and said in a whisper, "the thing is that I'm L."

He felt that the man under him stiffened. He did not have access to fully see his face, but from that angle it was evident that the man's eyes were wide from shock. He stopped to move for a few seconds, but stayed inside him. After a short pause was heard only - "WHAT ??"

"As you heard, Light-kun. I'm Detective L."

When the man recovered slightly from the shock and relaxed his muscles, he began to move, but slowly.

The young man could not yet believe what he had heard. 'How did I miss that? The truth was in front of me all the time... he's Detective L, in person.' Light wondered at his inability to conclude this long ago. 'And he is so young... and so powerful.' He shuddered at that thought. 'And he is fucking me right now, right there. Fuck.'

L continued to penetrate him. Light did not resist but continued to moan. Then the detective grabbed his erection and pumped him in a rhythm of his thrust until they both came. L filled Light with his seed, and Light came on the sheets and in L's palm, with scream of pure pleasure.  
They were worn out, lay side by side and looked at the ceiling. When they caught their breath, Light spoke: "so, you're Detective L."

"Yes. The best detective in the world" L grinned.

"Wow... well, it's a great honor for me to meet you. I mean..." Light admitted and felt a little awkward. "A bit of a strange circumstance for that, but I'm glad."

"Well, yes... thank you. But you don't need to feel uncomfortable. I'm still me, you know?"

They turned their heads to each other and their eyes met. L felt a little unsure, because he didn't know what to expect from Light. He revealed his identity to Kira - a mass murderer who had no memory of it at the moment. Luckily. 

"I didn't expect it, really. I'm surprised and confused. But that will not change my feelings for you." Then he gave him a smile.

L smiled back and replied, "I'm glad, Light-kun. I wanted to tell you this, first of all, because I don't know if I'll be back alive from the mission tomorrow. I'm not negative about that outcome, but we can't know for sure how things will go..."

"Don't talk like that... it'll be all right. It has to be. I don't want to lose you now when I am finally with you."

"I know, but... I want you to promise me something else. If something happens to me, I want you to continue working under my name, as Detective L."

Light was surprised from the request. "Don't even say things like that..." 

"Promise me, Light-kun."

Light sighed deeply. Tears already began to form in his eyes. "All right. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Now is your turn, to promise something to me." Spoke Light.

"Yes...?"

"Come back from the operation alive and well."

L hesitated, but said, "I promise."

Never before in his life had L been terrified, as he was now. He wasn't afraid of death, but afraid of losing Light. He worked hard to save them both, and as many other people as possible. But now, he was feeling insecure, weak...

Too much has changed since he started to work on this case. The outcome of all was obscure and uncertain. Easily the cards could be reversed, and a single mistake could have meant a fatal outcome.

He hugged Light and covered them both with a blanket. After a few minutes, he heard Light breathe evenly, a sure sign that he was asleep. But the dream did not come to his eyes. In his head he constantly calculated all possible outcome scenarios of mission. 

But it seemed like he had a good plan.


	18. The arrest of Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 🤗 I'm back with a brand new chapter. It took me a while to recover from writing stories for the challange, and I almost hadn't any time for writing lately, but I finally managed to came back to this story.

Last preparations were made. All what was left it was to take action.

L said his goodbye with Light earlier that day, so he just got on the helicopter with Watari and drove off. The others went by cars to the agreed place.

Higuchi was lured out. There was a live broadcast on Sakura TV called 'Kira show' when Touta Matsuda promised, under his fake name, of course, to reveal the identity of the killer.

Higuchi was tracked down via the GPS, and they were waiting for him to use his weapon and try to eliminate the person who threatened to reveal his identity.

The moment Higuchi entered the studio, he wrote in Death note Matsuda's fake name. Wanting in person to make sure that the man would really die, he waited 40 seconds motionless. Out of anxiety, he didn't notice that things were a little odd in the studio. That there was no one in the room except for two people sitting at the table and running the show. Sakura TV employees were moved to a safer place. He had all his attention mostly focused on the main stage.

But the moment he noticed that nothing was happening, and that the victim was still alive and well, he headed for the scene which front was covered with white panel to preserve the anonymity, depicting only the silhouettes of the people sitting behind it.

When he removed the panel, he found with horror that only dolls sat behind it. Their conversation were recorded and prepared in advance.

Live streaming was interrupted when killer walked into the building as there was no longer any need for the show to continue.

They had him where they needed him.

Members of the Kira task force with detective L on the lead, cautiously entered the studio, to arrest him. They all had masks on their faces for safety.

"Hands up! You're under arrest!"

Higuchi winced and began to shake with anger and fear. "Damn you! You lure me out!" He growled.

"Hand us the weapon now!"

"What weapon? I'm unarmed!" he tried to get away with it, because he thought no one knew about the supernatural book. But he raised his hands up, his grip tight on the black covered notebook. "Feel free to come closer to check on me."

Then he heard another, even more authoritative, voice coming from behind the mask, "hand us the notebook." L said in command and went a bit closer to him. Even when he was the only one in the group who was not armed. "There is no reason to resist. We know very well the power of that notebook." As he finished, L gestured at the Death note.

Higuchi frowned as he was unwilling to relinquish that power and to surrender so easily. But he saw that he had no choice. Even though, he had his gun put behind his belt he would be alone against everyone. He toyed with the thought of using it, but he didn't want to risk his life. He was afraid of dying and didn't know what to do. Anyway, he knew the moment they arrest him, his life will be over. Because not only those whose names he wrote were killed, but many others were killed by that note. And he will need to take the all responsibility for all those killings. 

'There's no way I'm getting out of this. I'm done, I'm so done!' those thoughts were crossing his mind as he clutched the black leather notebook in his hand. 'The notebook is fault for this, and this damn Shinigami as well, which is certainly not going to help me. Damn it! ' He looked into the masked face of the man before him and still hesitated.

L came even closer with his arm outstretched forward. "Give us the notebook if you want to be spared. At least a little."

"Spared? There's the chance I will be spared?" the older man felt a glimmer of hope.

"Of course, there is always hope." L lied. Not in this case.

Higuchi slowly lowered the hand in which he held the notebook and reluctantly handed it over to the detective.

L accepted it, and at that same moment as he touched it, a tall, strange, terrifying creature appeared beside Higuchi. God of death.

Apparently those creatures were indeed real and L shuddered at the sight of Rem. If he wasn't prepared, he would certainly scream. But even all his psychic preparation could not alleviate the fear he was feeling while looking at Shinigami. At that moment he remembered the day he died in his dream. He knew in instant that this Shinigami was responsible for it.

He suppressed his emotions and all his worries for the later. At that point, he was about to finish his arrest. He motioned to Chief Yagami to approach and handcuff the criminal.

When the command was carried out, everyone remained standing in place waiting for further orders, while L quickly examined the notebook. Then he approached each team member, and gave each one to touch the notebook to make everyone sure it was authentic.

Soon, everyone was staring at the grotesque, inhuman being before them with fear and astonishment. Each of them felt a strong desire to turn around and escape as far away as possible. But they stood stoically in the place. They didn't want to betray the detective who was an example at the moment, and also stood in the place where he found himself when he saw Shinigami. He flipped through the notebook and saw that it had many rules. He also looked at the written names quickly, and then closed the notebook and ordered re treatment.

Everything went smoothly. Then L remembered that he was not dealing with first Kira.

*

Light felt like he was sitting on the nails. He was anxious and tense. 'I should have gone with him too. What if something happens to him? I will never forgive myself.' He walked across the investigation room and it started to get frustrating to the other two men. Matsuda couldn't take it anymore, so he asked, "What's bothering you Light-kun?"

Light paused and sighed loudly. He turned his attention to the black-haired man and said, "I'm tense and nervous. This whole case has exhausted me to the maximum. Until recently, I was the prime suspect. It wasn't easy for me. My whole life has turned upside down in the last few months. I can't wait for this to end, and that I finally prove my innocence."

That wasn't a lie, though it was not complete truth.

Matsuda became nervous about the apparently stupid question, and blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry I was just-"

"It's okay..." Light interrupted him, "it's truth, that maybe I should be less nervous, but I can't relax until I see that they have successfully arrested the killer."

"Well, I'm not indifferent either, I have to admit. And I'm curious how this will all end."

"Yeah... me too." Light replied and continued to march through the room. Then L's confession came to his mind. And the promises they promised. His heart clenched at the thought of L's expression when he spoke to him. It was as if he suspected something bad was going to happen. Or did Light just imagine that?

He shook his head at his thoughts and tried to concentrate on a little positive memory. He remembered the detective's kisses, hugs and-

As his thoughts uncontrollably wandered off onto more intimate things that they did together every night, redness appeared on Light's face. He had deliberately turned his back to the two people who were guarding him while L was away. He tried to suppress these thoughts as quickly as they came, because it was not professional to play with them at that given moment.

*

The arrest was successful. The team returned to HQ without any significant problems. L, Watari and Chief Yagami went to special interrogation rooms with the prisoner and Shinigami. The other team members went to update the others about arrest.

"Yes, your father, Ryuzaki and Watari went to interrogate him." Aizawa informed Light and others about the current situation. "The killer has been arrested and it's only matter of days when he will be sentenced." He finished the sentence and looked at Light with a piercing gaze as if he were expecting some concrete reaction from the young man. As Light managed to keep his stoic expression, Aizawa turned and looked at the rest of the team members, who began to debate everything that was happened on the arrest, but careful not to reveal all the details before Light.

They couldn't give any more details because the detective still hadn't given them permission to speak in front of Light. Better to say - he forbade them to ever talk about it to Light and never mention the Death note and Shinigami before him.

All of them strictly adhered to it and were happy that Touta Matsuda was not with them on the mission.

*

Within three days of proving that the notebook was authentic and truly capable of taking human life, Higuchi was sentenced and executed by lethal injection. All major states agreed unanimously. The weapon he used was not disclosed to the public, just the fact that one of the Kiras are dead. 

Only certain people knew about the Death note and had to keep it a secret. Light was also not disclosed any details and L kept the notebook safe so that Light would not find it by accident.

L and Watari were in Watari's office along with Rem. Shinigami still didn't admit that Light and Misa used the Death note. She spoke only those details that would not cast doubt on the two of them.

Of course, she had no idea that the detective already knew the truth. And L also didn't want to reveal to her how much he knew and how he knew. "Tell me Rem, one more thing. Where's the notebook used by the first Kira?"

Shinigami started to glare. "Why do you think I know that?"

"I don't think. I know. And I want you to bring it to me or tell me where I can find it."

Rem frowned. She knew she wasn't obliged to give him that information.

"So...? I'm waiting." L was persistent.

"I don't know why I should give you that answer."

"OK. So you're just confirming to me that Light and Misa are the killers."

"How? I don't confirm anything." Rem said.

"Then why don't you want to tell me where the second Death note is? What do you get out of it if you deny everything? The case is almost over anyway, and I just want to look at the other notebook. That's all."

"Good. I'll do what I can." Shinigami replied. She was still worried that something bad would happen to Misa. And Light promised to protect her. At this point, she did not know how the young man would do it, now that it was not going according to his plan. She knew that he had not yet touched the notebook and that he still had no recollection of being Kira. She just hoped she could buy more time.

"Okay..." The detective's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up and saw that the detective was looking at her with a stern look, "... but, Rem, promise me you will not approach Yagami Light. Light must not regain his memory of Death note."

Rem eyes widened in shock. 'How is it possible that he knows about it? It's like he's reading my mind, but something like that is impossible... then how is he so sure about it?' She saw the opportunity in it, and said, "I don't know anything about it. But if I promise you I won't approach him, then you promise me something in return."

"Tell me what it is about, and I'll see if I can promise it to you."

"I promise that I will not approach Yagami Light if you promise me that you will not approach Amane Misa. That you will not condemn or kill her and that she will be free when the case is resolved. Whether proven guilty or not."

L frowned but agreed, "OK, then. You have my word."


	19. Failure

The next day Rem brought L a second Death note. The one Misa had.

"Thank you." The detective thanked as he took the notebook in his hand. He immediately began listing pages and comparing two notebooks. It appears, that the rules were not identical. He smirked, that might have meant something.

Rem stood quietly and motionless. So did Ryuk. But L was still unaware of other Shinigami presence because he was engrossed in his thoughts. Then he looked up, wanted to ask Rem a question. But instead that, he jumped in shock when he saw another inhuman being before him.

"Oh, FUCK! ...Shit!" Those were the only words he managed to articulate in the moment. He clutched black notebooks in his pale hands and stared at the other Shinigami in shock, shaking.

Ryuk grinned, amused. For some reason, it was fun and interesting for him that the detective was finally able to see him. Maybe because he had high expectations of him. Who know...

"I'm Ryuk. Nice to meet ya!" Ryuk spoke and continued to grin.

L shrugged, then tried to collect himself a little. He cleared his throat and answered: "Well, nice to meet you, too. I was shocked a bit by your presence because I didn't expect another Death god to appear in front of me. You own the second notebook, right?"

"Yes. At some point."

"Each Shinigami has one Death note. One is mine and the other is his. That's why we're both here." Rem added.

"I see, well..." he learned that he will be dealing with two Shinigamis from now on. He was not thrilled about it, but had no choice. "...before I forget, I wanted to ask you something. Why aren't the rules the same in each note?"

First answered Rem: "I don't know. I have never had the opportunity to compare notebooks." She said simply.

"And, what do you think, Ryuk?"

"Me? Well, I don't have clue either..." Ryuk lied, but he showed no signs of anxiety. Because he had none.

"That's all?"

"Yes, if you want I can find out. I can go ask our Shinigami King." Suggested Rem.

"No need. Your answer is enough for me, thank you."

L again turned his attention to the notebooks. 'Well thought out, Light.' He had to admit. 'If you really came up with these rules, and I think you did, because they fit your situation perfectly. But one thing you certainly didn't count on was the things that happened between us. And the fact that I knew about everything beforehand.' He sighed loudly and continued to examine the notebook. "I have another question, Rem. I saw it in your notebook too. Torn corner from the page. What I need to know is: can a torn piece of note also serve as effectively as the whole notebook?" L asked the question and looked intently at both Shinigamis. He knew that if the answer was correct, Light could hide that little piece of paper anywhere, "...and if anyone touches it, can it bring back all the memories they had of the notebook until then?"

Rem and Ryuk watched him silently. Ryuk expected that Rem will give the answer to that question, too. He didn't want to mess something up and ruin Light's plan. Anyway, the whole plan was already in jeopardy because the detective had come so far, as he had both notes in possession. Rem, on the other hand, wasn't sure of any answer, but she was honest, "well, right to say I don't know. Can a piece of paper kill, I don't know the answer to that question because I haven't tested it that way. So I'm not sure about that."

L nodded. 'But even though Shinigami didn't test it, Light certainly did. It's very likely that if it works, Light has it hidden somewhere. But where? Where could he hide it?' L assumed that piece of paper was somewhere at his home or in HQ. Both places will be searched surely. On the other hand, the thought, that Light knew everything and was pretending all the time, waiting for the perfect time to eliminate him and write his name on a piece of paper, was terrifying. But again, when he recalled their shared and intimate moments, he knew that Light was not pretending. He was one hundred percent sure that Light wasn't acting. 'That's not possible. Even someone as brilliant as Light couldn't fake it all that perfect. All in all, though, I didn't reveal to him my full name, so I don't need to worry about that.'

"... then you're also confirming that Light doesn't have his memories about Death note?"

"Yagami Light definitely knows nothing about the notebook. I give you my word. We Shinigami know who can see us all at the moment and who knows about the notebook and Light is not among them." Rem replied.

Ryuk was not happy with their cooperation and was surprised that Rem was willing to help and cooperate with the detective at all. 'Well it looks like the plan has going to fail after all, if we continue like this. And I already miss my juicy apples.' He thought to himself, eager to enjoy in them at least one more time.

"Thanks, Rem, for the collaboration. It would be a great help if you could tell me where those pieces of paper are hidden."

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that. I was not present when it happened and where these pieces were put when they were torn away. And we Shinigami know only where the original notebook is and we only feel it whole. But maybe Ryuk knows more about it. If he was present when it happened."

"Thanks again." He thanked to her and turned his attention to another Shinigami and asked the question again, "so, Ryuk, do you know where that torn piece of paper is?"

Ryuk didn't know the answer anyway, so he said, "No."

"Are you sure, Ryuk?"

"Absolutely." 

"And would you remember if I gave you something in return?" L remembered that strange message about apples Kira had given him at the beginning.

"Do you like apples, Ryuk?"

"Apples?"

"Yes."

"I like apples."

"Are you sure of your previous answer?"

"Unfortunately yes ..." Ryuk replied disappointed. But he could promise to find it though...

"It is a pity..."

"And if I find it, will I still have a chance to get promised apples?"

"Yes. In that case I would reward you with apples. With many, many apples." The detective returned with a glimmer of hope. "But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Don't try to reclaim Light's memories. Because then the deal is not valid. Understood?"

"Agreed. I wouldn't interfere with that anyway. I'm not on anybody's side."

"Good."

*

Faint morning light came through the window. The brown-haired man slowly began to wake up. Even with his eyes closed, he sought his partner's warmth with his left hand. When he felt only a cold and empty bed, he opened his eyes and directed his gaze toward the end of the bed. He was relieved to see the man sitting in front of his laptop. 

For some odd reason, for the last couple of days, he feared he would wake up and never see him again.

"Good morning, L," he spoke.

"Oh, Light-kun, you're awake?" L turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah... still working on the case?" Light rose and headed for his lover to hug from behind. He put a kiss on his lips and returned a smile.

"No. This is new one." The detective replied, looking back at the screen.

"What about our case? I thought it will be closed soon..."

"Well. There's still something missing and I am working on it. I'm sure it will not last long." 

Light noticed that L was avoiding mentioning the details, so he decided not to question further. He just placed his head onto L's shoulder and continued to watch the detective work.

"Light-kun, you can slowly get ready so we don't miss breakfast."

"Okay." Light reluctantly released the man and headed for the bathroom. His heart clenched at the sudden lack of contact. Now that they aren't connected with handcuffs anymore, Light felt vulnerable and afraid. He missed the detective's closeness and the weight of the chain that was connecting them for several months. Although it was nice to have his privacy, he was used to that feeling. He only hoped that it will pass him soon, and that he will function normally again.

*

They went downstairs and headed for the kitchen when Light noticed something strange. When they entered the kitchen, L suddenly paused. Light turned to him in confusion, a strange expression on the man's face - as if the detective had seen something invisible. 

"L?"

The detective blinked a couple of times, glanced at him, and continued to walk toward the table. And the rest of the team came in and they all started eating together.

L hurriedly ate, and excused himself when he finished. The rest of the team knew where he headed, so they just nodded and continued to eat. Death Gods, who were waiting in silence, followed him to Watari's office. Watari also quietly withdrew and headed after them.

Light was curious, because he knew they were hiding something from him. Although he knew it was for his own good, he still felt left out. He looked at his father questioningly, but his father didn't bother to explain. He just looked at him, and Light knew he wouldn't get any answers, yet. 

They just continued to eat in silence.

When they had finished their breakfast, everyone went in the main room to continue with their tasks. Light took a cup of tea with him and sat down at his desk, feeling strange as the chair next to him was empty. Ever since they arrested Higuchi, the detective's place has often been vacant. He often worked in Watari's office, and this time he went there again.

*

"You still haven't found that piece of paper?" L asked, irritated, when he learned that there were no positive results.

"No. I didn't find it in his house..." Ryuk repeated his answer.

"Where the hell could it be then? Watari and Rem also searched all of Light's belongings and found nothing."

"Maybe it was destroyed... who knows..." Rem said, but she also knew it was a small probability.

"I doubt it... such things can't be lost so easily, even though you don't have a memory about them." detective said, then paused to think about it. 'If Light plan to lose his memory, he had to find a very good place to hide it...' L eyes widened at that thought. '...then the piece should be hidden in a place where it will be easily accessible. Of course! But where?' He looked at Watari and said, "Watari, re-search every place where Light always has good access. I'm 99% sure the paper is in HQ. Ryuk, start your search too."

"Okay. Let's go!" Ryuk enthusiastically went in search again. He was too long without apples. Too long.

*

Light was sitting at his computer and he was getting bored. The case was almost over and there was nothing he could work on, so he was just surfing the internet. As he typed his fingers on the keyboard, his eyes landed on his watch. He paused and continued to stare at it. Then he decided to press the button and he pulled it three times to open the secret compartment on his wrist watch. 

He looked confused at its contents.

Light was sure that he had nothing hidden inside of it, and was surprised to see a piece of paper. For a few seconds he was just staring at it because he thought he was imagining things. Finally, he reached for it because he thought it contained some type of message for him.

And he touched it.

He was right. It contained a message.

A cruel truth.

If it was written all in letters, It could not fit all, on such a small piece of paper. 

Every hole in Light's memory suddenly filled up. It was too much.

But suddenly it all made perfect sense.

He gasped and his mouth hung open. His whole body started to shake an his eyes were open wide. 'I... I'm Kira. I'm really Kira! And all of this was part of the plan so far. Almost everything... and Ryuzaki, L - was right! All the time.'

He quickly put a piece of Death note back in his watch, and looked around to make sure no one noticed anything.

And he knew what he needed to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small change to the DN rules. In the original story, a piece of notebook cannot recover memory, but I liked the idea that it could. It's more realistic, at least for me, that if a name written on a piece take a life, then it could recover memory too.


	20. Distrust

"Where is Light?!" L asked in panic when he saw that Light was not present in the investigation room. He had a bad, very bad feeling about it.

Matsuda quickly answered: "I don't know... he said he was only going to the restroom. He has been absent for some time."

L frowned and turned to search for him. He started to run in the direction of restrooms, even though he knew he probably will not find him there, but he wanted to be sure. Along the way, he pulled out his cell phone and called his helper. "Watari. Look at the cameras and tell me where is Light and is he still here. Although I have a feeling that he already left HQ."

"All right. I'll go check them right now."

"Okay."

They stayed on the line because it didn't take long for the older man to check the security system. Meanwhile detective confirmed his fears that there indeed was no one in the men's room. 

He knew it was a very bad sign. 'No. No. No! Light, where are you??'

After a brief pause, he heard Watari's voice again: "Ryuzaki?"

"I'm listening."

"Light left the building."

"Damnit! Fuck!" L turned on his heel to head back in the investigation room. "Watari... tell- tell Weddy and Aiber to search for him. He probably headed home."

"OK. Sir."

"I'll be right back."

When the detective returned, he heard a murmur in the room. Everyone looked worried. Chief Yagami approached him first. "What's going on Ryuzaki?"

"Your son ran away. I think he found that piece we were looking for."

"Oh, no." the older man turned pale. Concern was clearly visible on his face. "Shall I go in search of him?"

"Yes, please. It would be very helpful. I think he's headed to your house. Call your wife and warn her if she sees him, not to let him go. Or at least to keep him there as long as she can."

"Okay! I'm on my way." Chief took a quick step toward the exit.

"Everyone! Listen to me. Yagami-kun ran away. Watari and I will stay here. Someone has to be here to receive and give information. You split up. Call in for reinforcement if you need to. Chief Yagami is going to his house and Weddy and Aiber are on their way too. Remember to keep us informed. We need to bring Yagami-kun back alive and well."

"And what happened? Why did he run away?" Asked Aizawa.

"He found a piece of note, there's only so much I can tell you. We need to be fast if we want to bring him back." L said firmly, and they all set in motion.

The detective knew Light would not leave the country, maybe not even city, because the Death note was still in his possession. Maybe it was the bait to get them all out. That way is easier to come back to get the notebook.

'Light-kun perhaps think that I will run after him, but instead doing exactly what he wants, I will wait for him. As if I would leave the notebooks without supervision in this situation. To become Kira again, you need your Death note. It's you or me now. To gain its possession once again, you'll need to kill me... What will you choose, Light-kun?'

*

"Light! Son!" Sahiko was standing in the doorway, surprised and happy, when she saw her son for the first time in a long time.

"Mother." Light approached her and hugged her tightly. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he managed to hold them back.

"Nice to see you, son. Why no one told me that you were coming? Neither did your father mention anything about it... Are you finally staying home?"

"No, Mother. Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Bad people are looking for me. I just go get my things and I have to go."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain. I am sorry." Light responded and made a quick step into his room. He had a nice sum of money set aside just for this case. He was prepared. And he had all his personal documents in the same place.

He quickly picked everything up and took the backpack in which he had his clothes ready. And a few snacks just in case.

The phone rang and Sachiko answered. Her husband explained to her what had happened and told her to try and hold Light as long as possible.

The woman was confused and frightened and went upstairs to Light's room. But Light was already out and heading down.

"Light?"

"I don't have time, mother..."

"What did you do, son?"

Light just looked at her and said, "forgive my mother... for everything."

They heard that a car had stopped in front of the house and Light quickly jogged toward the exit from the back of the house.

He stepped outside and started running through the neighboring yards to the other side of the street.

When Weddy and Aiber entered the house, Light was no longer there. Sachiko recognized the woman immediately and asked, "Ma'am, what happened this time?"

"Yagami-kun is already gone, isn't he?" Weddy ignored her question in a hurry.

Sachiko hesitated, "y-yes, he left, I'm sorry I couldn't keep him a little longer."

"I guess he left through the back exit."

The woman nodded and watched as two people run toward the yard.

*

Light knew he had to be careful. He put on his hat, sunglasses and changed his jacket. When he was sure he was not being followed, he took a taxi and drove to a hotel on the other side of Tokyo.

He settled into the room and get comfortable. He knew he had to calm down and rest until he came up with a new plan. He underestimated L. At the end the detective got a hold on his Death note. 'Damn it. But there is still hope if another notebook is still buried where it should be.'

Light knew that man would turn over the sky and the earth, only to find him.

If he were in his place, he knew he would do the same. And they both thought alike. So the best solution was to hide.

Then Light got a new idea of how to hide his identity, and move more freely through the city.

*

The whole day went by and they couldn't find him.

L was sure it was all his fault. He messed up after all.

Because he didn't trust Light and Light was now returning to him in the same measure. He ran away from him because he didn't trust him.

"If we had just built up mutual trust on time, things might have gone differently."

"...maybe not. Who knows. Maybe is Light so corrupt with the notebook that there's no help for him. We can't know." Watari replied, and squeezed his shoulder. 

"I know it's my fault, Watari..."

"It's not your fault. Everyone is responsible for their own actions. Even Light. Don't put all the guilt on yourself." older man said quietly.

L frowned. He wasn't satisfied with the outcome. There must be something what he can do.

But he felt hopeless and lost. Again. And he missed his lover very much. He hugged his legs and tears began to flow down his face.

*

It's been five days since Light escaped. Both L and his team didn't manage to find him yet. The detective expected Light to appear by then. That he will come to take his Death note. But Light wasn't coming and it was killing him.

'Sooner or later he will come.' He thought. 'He's probably still working on his plan to get here, as he can no longer normally pass through the security system.'

L slept with both notebooks under his pillow every night and obsessively carried them with him everywhere. Awaiting the moment of their reunion.

He was now sitting at his computer in the main investigation room. All members of the Kira team were there, and once again they were getting ready to go into town in search for Light. This time Aizawa approached the detective before leaving, with a question: "Ryuzaki, when will you finally reveal more information to us about Light's case? I have a feeling we are looking for him in vain."

The detective sighed loudly, visibly reluctant to talk about it. He still didn't want to admit that Light was Kira, to the rest of the team. "Have a little faith, Aizawa-san. We had some quarrels, Yagami-kun and I. And as I already said - he escaped because he found that damn piece of paper."

Aizawa frowned. It was obvious he was not happy with the answer. L then finished his thought, "...that's all I can tell you, for now."

"Tsch, you always manage to get away with it and not tell the whole truth. Who the hell is Kira then? How do we close this case when we don't have that resolved? And who knows if we ever will? I don't understand why everyone still trusts you!"

"Well, to be honest, neither do I know if we will ever resolve this case." 

"Aizawa-san, let's go." Chief Yagami approached him as he saw that the situation was getting tense again. They all went in search for Light together.

As L continued to think about Aizawa's question, he got a brilliant idea that could solve everything, or at least it seemed so to him at that moment.

'What if I handed the notebooks back to Shinigami and ordered them to return to their world and never came back...? Would the Gods of death obey me and leave at least for the next 100 years if not more?'

For a while, he ponders if it was a good idea. Meanwhile Watari came to him with dessert and coffee.

"Thank you, Watari." 

"These protests have caused many problems in recent days, and the situation is still not getting better."

"Yes, indeed. But it couldn't be avoided. Still, Kira has many supporters. Another problem we have to deal with-"

They suddenly heard the sound of alarm system. 

"What is happening?" L asked Watari, surprised.

"I don't know. It looks like someone has violently come through the security system."

They both looked quickly at the cameras. They saw a group of armed men with masks on their faces breaking the front door. The group quickly advanced inside and split into smaller groups. L immediately looked at the emergency exits, and noticed that those doors were guarded as well.

"Shit! They've occupied the whole building. There's no way we can run away unnoticed."

Watari stood motionless beside him. "Ready to delete all data?"

"Yes. That's our only option and our obligation. We need to protect all these information."

All the system was shut down and all data were deleted.

"Rem! Ryuk! Take the notebooks with you and hide them safely. When this is over, we'll meet - if we survive."

Death gods took the notebooks and flew up to watch the situation from above.

The detective and his assistant stayed in their positions, waiting for inevitable. They will bravely face whatever it needs. L clenched his teeth and Watari tightened his grip on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

'Did someone betrayed us? Or is that you Light-kun?' L hoped that it's the latest. Shortly after, they heard another explosion. It came directly from the main investigation room. The doors were blown off, and smoke bombs were thrown inside. 'Well, there was really no need for that', the detective thought ironically.

The attackers were certainly not gentle. Soon they had bags on their heads and were tightly tied and carried to the van.

'Is this our end, Watari? Did all my efforts finally fail? If we didn't die by the hand of Kira and Death gods, then probanbly the mafia will kill us or maybe the protesters? Who knows...' L shut his eyes tightly. His heart clenched as he thought about Light. 

'Light-kun... will I have the opportunity to see you at least one more time?'


	21. A nightmare

When the detective opened his eyes, he only saw the darkness.

'Where the hell am I...? What's going on, how did I fall asleep in such position...?'

He was stiff, because of the unnatural position in which he slept. That was also the first thing he noticed besides the fact that it was complete darkness in the room.

The next thing he noticed was that he was tied up. '...in the chair', he assumed automatically. 'Like in the movies...' went through his mind, and he shuddered, '...or ...' apart from the movies, he saw similar situations in crime scenes he was solving. He began to panic when the realization hit him.

And his memories of earlier events began to slowly return, as the adrenaline level increase in his blood.

They were surrounded. Hijackers stormed HQ and abducted Watari and him. 'Oh, Watari! - are you OK? I am sure that they separated us and I am alone in the room.' He knew from experience that it was very unlikely that they would be locked in the same room. Then he remembered his lover, and again he felt a tightening in his chest. 'Light... where are you? Are you responsible for this?' He decided to be quiet and listen to the sounds of the environment. At that moment, however, he could not hear anything concrete. He decided to wait patiently, anyways he had nothing else to do besides wait and think. He knew that at that moment he had to rely on his mind and figure out how to escape. But he need to be calm.

But, one thing started to bother him a lot. His weakness, sugar. The lack of it he had already started to feel.

'Shit.'

This was perhaps the first time he began to hate his sugar addiction.

He had a strong desire for something sweet. He began to fantasize about various desserts, cookies and cakes. His saliva began to gather in his mouth and at that moment he realized that he was feeling thirsty too. He groaned in frustration. 'Damnit!'

'How long have I been here that I have already started feeling thirsty..? I wonder if I'll even get a chance to drink or eat?' He hoped sincerely that he would, though he knew that might not be the case.

Kidnappers...

'...who the hell abducted us?'

When he started thinking about the reasons for the abduction, he started thinking again about Light, about Kira. About Light regaining his memories and remembering the reason why he was imprisoned for months. Although he knew that might not be the case, but Kira always came to his mind first when thinking about his current position.

He inhaled deeply, noticing how his lungs widened on inhalation and narrowed as he exhaled. They may not have the opportunity to perform this function for a long time - these morbid thoughts suddenly crossed his mind. He wondered just how long he will be alive.

The sadness began to creep up on him. Most of all, he was sorry that he would probably never again have the opportunity to enjoy Light's hugs and kisses and his closeness. In his presence that always cheered him up and filled him with positive energy and happiness.

It seems he couldn't change their fate after all. No matter how hard he tried. Watari and he had been condemned to death since the beginning of the case.

He also knew that Light was also doomed. This saddened him even more, knowing that Light would only live a few years after his death.

'Maybe I need to reconcile with the situation. It will be easier for me.'

He shuddered again, then heard someone unlock the door. The door was metal, he could tell so much from the sounds coming from it.

He was tense with anticipation, and slightly lowered his gaze, because he expected the kidnapper to turn on the light.

A few seconds later, a light illuminated the room he was in. L narrowed his eyes slightly to focus more on the person entering the room.

He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time he saw the kidnapper. Although the man was in disguise, L knew it was not Light.

The kidnapper looked in his direction, seeing that he was awake, he closed and locked the door behind him. He put the key in the pocket of the brown pants he wore. The detective couldn't see his face because it was covered with a mask. A classic black mask with cut eye and mouth openings.

The man came closer, adjusting the black leather gloves that covered his hands. Even through the leather jacket man wore, the detective could see that he was strong built and through the way he walked and acted the detective was quickly able to conclude that he was a jerk.

In any case, a normal person cannot be a kidnapper. And if they want to get some information out of him then they have not made the wrong choice.

'Well, great.'

L just watched him silently and waited, a little curious, what was next and what the kidnappers want from him. In the meantime, he scanned the room. There was a wooden table to his right and also one wooden chair. He didn't turn to look behind himself, but he assumed there was nothing significant.

When the kidnapper came close enough, he spoke: "Well, we're finally awake!" then he leaned closer and continued, "let me get right to the point - are you Detective L in person?"

L just remained silent, raised an eyebrow slightly and continued to stare at him. 'Idiots,' he thought. But he was not eager to reveal his identity to them. That just meant that the kidnappers were not even sure they had abducted him personally. Then after a short pause he decided to give his answer: "no."

"...then tell me where we can find him."

"I don't know."

"Pff... It doesn't even matter that much, we'll come back to that question a next time. Now more important is to tell me where Kira's weapon is - Death note. You certainly know the answer to that question."

L noticed that the man had an American Deep Southern accent. It was easily for him to notice it so quickly, since he was a polyglot and knew several languages and almost all American accents. 'If I ever get out of this alive, I'll know where to start looking for you. But the second thing that bothers me most is: if you know about the notebook, that means that information leaked out or the authorities sent you to find me.'

"What? What Death note? I don't know anything about that..." L pretended to have no idea what the kidnapper was talking about.

The kidnapper grinned, "don't worry, I'll help you to remember," and the punch followed his words. L's head flied to the side. Although he expected violence, he did not expect that blow. At the moment of impact, he saw the stars before his eyes. From the inside of his hurt cheek was torn flesh, and he soon felt a metallic taste in his mouth.

When he returned from shock, he looked in the hijacker's direction. He didn't say anything, he just spit out saliva mixed with blood.

"Enough or do you want me to 'fix' the other side of your head too?" The kidnapper asked, mockingly.

"You're trying in vain. I don't have any information on Kira's weapon."

"Interesting," and after that L felt a hard blow on his other cheek too. "I can do this all day. The sooner you reveal everything you know, the better for you."

"HOW can I reveal it if I don't have ANY information?"

"That's why I'm here - to remind you." The kidnapper replied with sadistic laugh.

The detective rolled his eyes and took another hit. 

"You just waste your time with me."

"If we knew that kidnapping you and that old man was a waste of time, we wouldn't do it. We knew that the detective was hiding in that building and that he was working on Kira's case. The only people we found there were you two. The other cops who left the building, surely none of them would be Detective L, because Detective L sends his men to the field, while he is hiding behind the computer screens."

L frowned at that statement because it was not far from the truth. 

"So, once again: where's the notebook?"

The detective was silent and just stared blankly at the kidnapper. He was determined not to give any information, though he was sure that the notebooks were safe and it would be almost impossible to get hold of them even though he would discover where they were. The question was just how much he can rely on Gods of death to not to betray him..?

As no response came, the kidnapper punched him in the face once more. The pain was severe and it was already beginning to spin in his head, but the detective was stubborn and refused to speak, despite the pain and nauseous feeling.

Then he heard the door unlock and open again. Another kidnapper, also in disguise, entered the room and held some nasty whip in his hand.

L cringed and narrowed his eyes to the other approaching man.

"Did he spoke up, or he need a better motivation?" A taller and bigger man than the first one spoke in English but with a Russian accent.

'You had to be kidding me,' L thought to himself. Now he didn't know for sure if it was the case that many countries were united against him or if it was only a coincidence. Though, he feared that first assumption was at stake. If that was true then by his calculation his chances of surviving were almost zero. Then he remembered Watari again. 'Is Watari okay? I just hope these monsters didn't beat him up...'

"He seems to be eager for some motivation." The first kidnapper grinned as he focused his eyes on the detective again. L shuddered at the thought of what was coming next. Will it really help if he say everything he knows? He immediately abandoned the idea because surely if he did admit that he was Detective L, he would not be released. He knew for sure that he was done. His only hope at that moment was his team.

Kira task force. Will they manage to ever find them?

Because he didn't give them any answer, the kidnappers untied him off the chair and threw him to the ground. Since he had partially stiffened hands from the rope and from the uncomfortable position, L ended up facing the concrete floor. His hands did not have the strength to hold him down. He felt a lot of pain and he was dizzy again from falling and hitting hard to the ground.

The kidnappers burst into laughter and one of them took off his sweatshirt and tossed it into a corner of the room. L felt the coldness of the air instantly and shook again. As he rose to a sitting position, the kidnappers ordered him to stand on all fours.

L felt humiliated. He clenched his teeth and was tensed in expectation. 

Then he heard hissing of the long whip through the air. Soon he felt a piercing pain along his spine. A loud "ouch!" escaped his lips against his will.

Shortly afterwards he heard the sound of whip, whipping through the air again to be followed by the sound of a crack of his delicate skin. 

L groaned from the severe pain and shut his eyes tight. Then started to breathe deeply and evenly as much as it was in his power.

After the tenth blow, the kidnapper with a Russian accent spoke, "so? Did we remember?"

The detective was silent but was panting loudly. After the tenth stroke, his back was bloody, but he didn't feel his blood flowing.

"I don't think he's had enough. He's obviously asking for more." The second hijacker returned and showed his colleague to continue.

*

"What do you mean Ryuzaki doesn't answer your calls!?" Chief Yagami asked in a high tone. Mogi explained that he had tried several times to contact him but to no avail. "That's impossible. I'll try to contact him."

Chief Yagami ended up the conversation and called the detective immediately. But L didn't answer. Then he called Watari, but neither did Watari answered his call.

'This is very bad.' He thought and called his colleague back. "Mogi-san, go and check on HQ what's going on, you're the closest there."

"OK, I'm on my way."

Not full ten minutes had passed, Mogi arrived at his destination. He was terrified to look at the besieged building, which was still partly on fire even though firefighters were already doing their jobs. 

The most recently erected building in the area, their symbol in the fight against Kira, was destroyed. At no point would one ever think of finding it in such a terrible state. It was still intact in height, but halfway down it was destroyed.

People were gathered in close proximity. Ambulance employees and policemen were already there. Mogi approached them and asked what had happened and if they had found any victims.

"We haven't found anyone for now, but we're working on it. They haven't put out all the fire yet, so it's not safe to go deeper into the building." The officer replied.

Mogi had fought the urge to run toward the building immediately. Instead, he called on Chief Yagami to inform him of the situation. He kept repeating in his mind the prayer that the two people who remained in the building were still alive and safe.


	22. Broken

The whole team stood gathered in front of the demolated building. They all looked at it in disbelief. Why did that happen? Who was responsible for it? There were many questions that bothered each of them.

Misa Amane also came there. It took her a little longer to find the team in the crowd that was gathered around, but when she reached them, she asked, "what happened??"

"A group of attackers set fire to the building and burst inside. We are not sure if responsible for this are the protesters who support Kira or some organized group." The elder Yagami replied.

"And Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki was inside when it happened, wasn't he?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately. We were in town searching for Light when it all happened."

"Poor Ryuzaki. I know he accused me of being a murderer, but I never wished him harm... did they find him?"

"No, they haven't found them yet."

"And... Light-kun? Are there any news about him?"

The man sighed loudly, "no. Unfortunately we didn't found any clue. Nothing for now..."

"Oh..." Misa didn't know what else to say. Light is missing, and now detective is missing too. Fortunately that she was on parole when the attack occurred. Who knows how she would end up if she were there too. She frowned at the thought about it.

When they were given permission to enter and investigate site of the attack, they all hurriedly went there.

It took them a long time to search the entire building. But they did their best to search it in detail, divided into groups.

"They are gone. They must have been abducted or they ran away!" Matsuda stated when they searched everything. 

"We can be sure it was kidnapping, because if they escaped they would have let us know already. I suppose the information about Kira's weapon has been leaked to bad people." Chief Yagami retorted.

"What are we going to do now? All the information are probably destroyed. I doubt we will restore something from this - mess..."

"I don't know, I really don't know. This is a nightmare. My son is missing and now Ryuzaki..." Chief Yagami began to feel hopeless. He felt like he was going to get a heart attack. "There was a lot of going on... now we need to think carefully about what steps to take. One thing is for sure - we have to find Ryuzaki and Watari first."

"Of course, we must not let him down now that he need us most." Mogi replied.

Aizawa was standing with a visible frown on his face. He did not like Ryuzaki and now he wasn't thrilled with this complicated situation. "I just hope the kidnappers didn't get the notebook."

Everyone looked in astonishment in his direction. "Yes, notebooks! Where are they? I hope they managed to hide them somewhere safe..." Matsuda stated.

"I was looking for them too." Yagami said.

"Me too." Aizawa added.

"Sadly I didn't find them, but I didn't see Shinigami either. Has any of you seen her?"

"No..."

"No, I haven't seen her either."

"This is bad..."

"I hope at least the kidnappers will contact us."

"If they have what they want, I doubt they will..."

At the end of that day, the police stated that the building had been destroyed by some unknown organized group and that they had not found the victims of the attack, but that two persons are missing. Kira task force members decided to declare them missing, of course, under their aliases.

The team began to cooperate with police again. But they also continued to meet in secret to begin their personal investigation.

*

Light was at the airport that evening. As he waited for his flight, he watched the news on TV in the waiting room. He always watched the TV to stay informed about the events and especially about the Kira case. He sat on a bench with his suitcase beside him and a flight ticket in his hand, which he had purchased under a false name. The lip gloss he had on his lips irritated him because it was sticky and had a sweet taste. And he had hard time getting used to the wig and began to regret that he decided to have long fake hair.

Within minutes, as he waited, already two men approached him with the obvious intention - flirting. But Light rejected their effort with ease. It was enough to push his right hand forward and show them his diamond ring 'proudly'. Fortunately, both men had respect for taken women, and quickly apologized and walked away.

Light only rolled his eyes when he saw another man smiling in front of him. 'Oh, hell... this is a nightmare.' He thought. 'I don't envy women at all. I'm happy to be male.' Although it had happened to him a few times before, that some men were flirting with him, it was nothing compared to his current situation, when he appeared as a female.

'Ugh.' He groaned, hoping the man would not approach him.

What he wasn't aware of was that he looked really good as a woman. Although his original appearance was attractive, as a woman he was irresistible. He wore a wig on his head - black straight long hair. His lips had a slight rosy glow and his eyes were highlighted in combination of silver and black. He had a white shirt underneath a black woman's winter coat. From the waist and down he wore tight gray jeans and black shoes.

He thought that he was indeed lucky that the winter was approaching and that he didn't have to put some inserts on his chest and hide his masculine curves in the middle of summer. It wasn't too much noticeable that he was flat thanks to his coat. If it was, it's nothing unusual.

Then he turned his gaze back to the TV screen to ignore the stranger. He noticed that news of Kira protests was again on the news. This was followed by a section where they reported missing persons. They talked about two young girls who disappeared a day ago, and then in the next report, they informed of his search. Light saw his face again halfway through the screen. But none of those present at the airport could recognize him now.

Then one more picture appeared next to his and Light's eyes widened in shock when he saw a familiar face.

'L..? - L!?'

He gasped and tightened his grip on the ticket. 

He blinked a couple of times as if he wanted to drive away the illusion. But his eyes saw well, when he read that the detective had disappeared. Of course, the false name was written, because even in such a situation they didn't want to reveal his true identity. Then, when Light saw the clips from the shots of the building while it was still in flames, his heart tightened, and he began to tremble. It was throbbing in his head, and he began to feel nauseous.

'It can't be...' 

*

This time he was awakened by pain and cold. L opened his eyes and saw complete darkness. Again. He moaned and tried to move. Then he noticed that this time he was perched on the bed and covered with a thin blanket. His hands were handcuffed, but he wasn't tied to the bed. 

'At least something positive,' he thought.

Getting up but also moving just his muscles was a difficult task. He was whipped until he fell unconscious, and he doesn't remember the moment they stopped.

He slowly stretched his aching body, and when he tried to stand he clung to the bed to keep his balance. He had a strong desire to go to the toilet, so he headed for the door to turn on the light. He didn't want to pee in his pants or to relieve himself in the vicinity of the bed. Maybe if he's lucky, he's got a specific place where he can pee in the room.

He walked along the wall until he came across the metal door. There was a switch next to them, and he turned on the light. It took a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the light. He stood still and looked around the room again. Or rather the cell.   
No windows. And doors that were obviously hard to break. But breaking the door was not an option anyway.

'At least if I had a window to see if it was day or night. This all looks the same to me it's frustrating.'

Then he noticed a toilet in one corner of the room not too far from the bed. He felt relief and headed for it to relieve himself. Along the way he saw that he had a glass of water and two slices of bread on the table.

"So nothing sweet, huh...?" He commented ironically.

When he ate bread and drank water, he noticed that he was bored. He went to lie on the bed again, but he didn't bother to turn off the light.

'This is killing me. What should I do here closed all day? Who knows how many days I will spend here and who knows whether I will ever came out alive...'

Although most people would feel frightened if they were on his place, L did not tolerate the boredom at that level that it suppressed any sense of fear. His priority was thinking, researching, solving puzzles. And eating sweets. Being unable to do any of it, he felt extremely bored.

When he began to think about the situation he was in, gloomy thoughts began to cross through his mind. And instead of fear, he started to feel sadness.

Few more minutes had passed and L heard that someone is unlocking the metal lock. The kidnapper came in, that one whom he first saw when he woke up after the abduction. Detective felt a little disappointed, but he knew that it was still early to expect someone to come to his rescue.

"Are we finally awake?" Man spoke.

'Finally?' L thought, but didn't give him any answer. He just continued to stare blankly.

Kidnapper moved closer to examine L's wounds. "Did we learn the lesson, or should we teach you again?"

L only glared at him and was still refusing to speak.

"OK then. That's your choice. You have two minutes to start speaking, my colleague will soon be here."

Silence.

"It will be fun to watch you suffer again." Man stared back and waited.

Time was quickly up and the detective heard door open once again.

When he saw another kidnapper pushing a barrel in front of him, he shuddered. Again some method to get information out of him.

The second kidnapper put a barrel in the middle of the room and the first kidnapper grabbed a detective by the arm and pulled him closer to it. L realized at that moment what was coming next. 'I'd rather be whipped again than endure this.' He clenched his teeth and tensed his body. The first kidnapper grabbed him by his hair, pulled hard and asked the question, "where's the Death note?"

"I don't know."

And soon he ended up with his head down in the icy water. The rest of his body was in a kneeling position and his knees were still sore from kneeling a day ago. Position was painful.

He held his breath. Fortunately, he was trained for such things, but the water was too cold, which was a bigger problem for him than just holding his breath. He felt like his brain was freezing at that moment, and to him it seemed like he is under water for an eternity.

Then the kidnapper pulled him out and asked next question, "are you Detective L?"

L catch his breath but didn't respond. The kidnapper waited a few seconds and shoved detective's head under the water again.

The other kidnapper just scoffed at the scene.

The second time he was pulled out, the kidnapper asked, "do you know who the detective is?"

"No..."

His head was pushed under water once again and the kidnapper kept him that way longer and longer every time he shoved his head back in the water. L thought that if they continue like that, they will drown him. He began to feel fear but resisted to give answers. He has to endure that.

Once again his head was pulled back and he heard next question, "where's the notebook? Kira's weapon?"

L didn't bother to speak. He was just trying to breathe while he had the opportunity.

Once again, he was submerged in cold water. And so few more times until the hijackers realized that they wouldn't achieve anything by that method. It was obvious that they still wanted to keep him alive. When he was already suffocating, they stopped and they threw him on the bed. L had trouble catching his breath for five minutes, but managed to get his breathing back to normal. The kidnappers stood by his bed ready to intervene if he lost consciousness while suffocating. As it didn't happen, they took with them a barrel full of water and left the cell.

L continued to shake under the blanket. His eyes were tightly closed as his body tried to regain its normal temperature.

In the corner of the room stood Shinigami. She stood motionless, watching him carefully. The Death note was tied to her belt on her right side. She felt almost sorry for the detective. Almost.

Fortunately, he released Misa Amane before the incident so there was no need for her to worry about that. Now that Misa was finally free, it doesn't need to bother her if detective dies or not. Doesn't it?


	23. Oh, bloody day!

Two Shinigami stood on the roof. They looked into the distance and stood in silence for a while, until one of them spoke, "how is it out there?"

"Pretty boring, I can tell you. I also have to deal with the symptoms of apple deficiency."

Rem rolled her eyes and added: "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'd rather not interfere at all, but this whole situation is getting on my nerves already."

"Eh, you tell me... I'm here in the middle of nowhere and I can't move within a 15-kilometer radius as long as the detective is owner of the notebook or as long as he lives."

"I don't envy you at all."

"Light's plan has failed, and the detective is not exactly at ease with the 'situation'."

"Yes... I noticed, and the team has no idea where to search for detective. Tsch, the human race, so limited. Although some are really interesting, others are just annoying and boring."

After spending a few more minutes standing and thinking, Ryuk spoke, "so it would be time for me to go."

"And to which Yagami did you decide to go to?" Rem asked curiously.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll decide on the way."

Rem nodded and watched as the other Shinigami stretched his wings and fly away to the distance.

*

"I think that after these few days he should be ready to speak."

"Yeah. If this doesn't help, then I really don't know what will." The hijacker replied as he collected pliers and knives. 

The detective was starved and tortured for eight days. They kept him at a minimum of food and at a minimum of water in a room without sunlight and some normal ventilation. The air flowed only through the holes that were on the metal door. He was visited at least once each day and questioned by various martyrdom methods. But the detective resisted everything.

The door was open with loud slam to the wall, and both hijackers entered the cell. At that same moment, they could smell the sweat and urine. They didn't take much care of man's hygiene so they could expect it. For all the time they kept him there, they bathed him only once, and usually they wiped only his wounds with alcohol so that he would not get the infection so quickly.

The detective woke up at that noise, and he looked drowsily in their direction.

"Wakey-wakey sleeping 'beauty'! Hahaha! Only if you knew what was waiting for you, you wouldn't even close your eyes all night."

The detective looked like a pale shadow of himself. He had even darker and bigger circles under his eyes than usual. His lips were dry and cracked and it was noticeable that he had lost few kilos. He didn't even have the strength to lift himself into a sitting position. His whole body was sore and in pain. He stared at them quietly and trembled with anticipation.

The kidnappers threw their tools on the table and one of them grabbed him and dragged him to the chair by the table.

"Hands on the table! ...here. Like this!"

The detective placed his hands on the table with his palms lowered on the top of it with his fingers pointing forward. He still had the handcuffs on his wrists. The kidnapper used this and put chain around them to attach them to the table. When he was well-tied, another kidnapper asked, "which of the nails should we pull out first?"

L shook his head and began to tremble. He wanted to get his hands off the table, but that was impossible since he had them firmly tied on the surface. He rose to a standing position but another kidnapper put him back in his chair. "Sit down, be a good boy. If you don't want us to rip your nails, you know what to do."

The detective kept shaking his head and trembling. "No... no... nooo..."

"Then let's start with the little finger. With the one on the right hand."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"It would be good for you to start talking then."

"...."

"Pull it out."

"No.. please no..."

One kidnapper held the detective in a sitting position and another attached pliers to his finger. "Last chance to speak before I pull your nail out."

L still stubbornly refused to speak even though he was shaking all over. The kidnapper began to tuck the tongs under L's fingernail, so he could more easily grasp and tear it away.

The detective gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. His body was tense in anticipation and his breathing was shallow and fast. He then felt that the kidnapper had closed the pliers around his fingernail, and then an intense and piercing pain ensued. L started screaming out loud and crying in pain. He didn't even notice that he pissed his pants. Blood was leaking from his finger in the jet. The kidnapper still held him still.

"Have we changed our mind?" asked first one.

The detective was shaking and whimpering. The pain was pervasive. And his weakened and tormented body could no longer bear it. But he failed to formulate a word. The kidnappers were waiting and then another nail was torn off.

L almost pass out. He screamed so much that after a few minutes he lost his voice. The tears would surely have flowed from his eyes, only if he hadn't been dehydrated.

When the kidnapper pressed the forceps to the next nail, the detective shouted defensively, in a hoarse, barely audible voice, "L !!!"

The kidnapper paused.

"I'm L..." the detective admitted crying. He could no longer control himself. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to stop the pain.

"Really? Then you should know where Kira's weapon is?"

"K-Kira's w-weapon...?"

"Yes. Death note. Notebook. Where it is?!"

The detective blinked his eyes. For a moment he did not understand what these people were talking about. 'Notebook. Death note. Kira.'

"Kira...?" He asked confusedly once again.

"Yes Kira. A Mass murderer."

Then he remembered the case. Remembered Light. He remembered that he was trying to save him. He remembered his dreams and his nightmares. He remembered why he was where he was now.

"Shinigami has the notebook... It belongs to him." the detective answered in a low voice.

"What does that means?"

"Death god. I don't have it."

"You're lying!" The kidnapper slapped him.

"It's true..."

A second slap followed. "I will kill you!"

The detective bent down instinctively. At that moment they heard an alarm. The hijackers exchanged glances. They were visibly confused.

"What the fuck?!"

"I don't know!"

"Did someone find us?"

"That's what it looks like. Let's go!"

They looked at the detective but did not bother to untie him. One of the kidnappers said in a threatening tone, "you're staying here. No matter what happens outside, we'll handle it and continue to question you until you admit all or die!"

L just watched them and didn't spoke a word. He was on the verge of endurance. When they closed and locked the door, his head dropped on the table and he passed out.

...

Kidnappers ran through the long hallway. When they crossed it, they ran up the stairs. As they crossed another wide corridor and went through a metal door, they found themselves in a hall where guards gathered to defend their base.

"What the hell is happening?" they asked in unison.

One of the guards replied, "The police found us. They probably came to free the captives."

"Shit!"

"How many?"

"We're not sure, but a lot."

"We have called for reinforcements. The general has already issued orders."

"Good."

The kidnappers also set out to arm themselves. The general's right hand came to issue commands to them. Within minutes, everyone was heading toward the main entrance of the base.

Cameras were everywhere, so it was easy to follow anyone who was trying to attack them.

Trained specialists went on the defensive.

They all wore masks and were dressed in black. No tags. Any sign of recognition. But they were heavily armed.

It didn't take long to surround them. They quickly pulled weapons at each other. The police representative came forward, seeing that there were too many of them. He raised his hands in the air and said, "We don't want bloodshed. We came here to hand us Hideki Ryuga and Watari."

The group leader, a tall man with scars on his face came forward, and said: "We will only release them if you hand over Kira's weapon."

"We don't have Kira's weapon."

"Then it's a pity. In that case, you can turn around and go where you came from."

"We're not going anywhere without our men."

"Give us the Death note, and you will get your useless men back."

...

"Yes."

"Chef Yagami! We're outnumbered. There are too many of them and they are all armed."

"..."

"They ask us to hand them Kira's weapon."

"Damn it! I expected them to ask us to."

"They are persistent. What can I tell them?"

"Just the truth, we have no choice anyway. We don't own Kira's weapon."

"I told them that, but they won't hand them over unless we give them the note."

Chief Yagami closed his eyes and began to massage his forehead, frustrated. He didn't know what to do. If he orders them to shoot, many lives will be lost in vain.

"How many?"

"Too many."

"So there's no way we could go by force."

"I doubt it. There are too many of them."

"..."

'This means that Shinigami Ryuk doesn't know how to count, or has deliberately misled them, or simply for some reason has not seen and counted them all.'

"Damn!"

"They want our answer."

"What should we do?" Chief addressed the other colleagues who were with him.

"I don't know. But I would choose to retreat. I know Ryuzaki and Watari's life is at stake, but according to what we have heard, we have no other choice." Aizawa replied.

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry so much, Chief Yagami. We'll figure out another way to free them. We also have this other Shinigami who communicates with us now..." Matsuda added.

"I agree," added Mogi.

The older man sighed loudly, "then so be it."

"Chief Yagami?! Chief Yagami?!"

"I'm here."

"Time is running out."

"We will retreat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right."

Chief Yagami was feeling bad. He was convinced he would release the detective and his assistant. He mentally wasn't ready for failure even though he knew he had to be ready for that outcome too. It was too much for his heart. He has been through a lot in recent months.

Suddenly, his heart began to tighten. And his breath was shortening. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees as he clung to the car door with his other hand.

"Chief Yagami?"

"Chief Yagami!!"

"What's happening?"

"I think he got the heart attack."

"Oh, no!"

"Let's go, fast to the hospital!"

Everyone quickly gathered around him. Everything was happening as if he were looking through the fog. And then, he lost consciousness.


	24. Execution (as planned)

"Mr. President, a call for you." Black-haired secretary walked into the office with a slightly frightened and confused look on her face.

"Who is calling?"

"Someone who claims to be Kira," the woman replied.

"Today, many people claim to be Kira. Why should I waste my time on some scammer?"

"Ummm, Mr. President... this one looks like a real Kira."

The man sighed visibly irritated. He pushed to the side the papers he had in front of him and motioned for the secretary to direct a call to his line. "You can go now, I will deal with that."

He picked up the phone and waited few seconds. When the line was connected, he spoke: "President Robinson here, who is calling?"

He heard a male voice on the other side, "this is Kira."

"Please don't joke in such a dirty way. That's not funny."

"Nobody is joking around here. It's better for you to take me seriously," said man in a calm tone.

"Yes. Right! You are neither the first nor the last to try such a trick to get something from us..."

"That doesn't have to worry you. I'll give you proof within a few minutes that I'm really Kira."

"What do you want from me, why do you calling here?" The president was irritated but started to slightly panic. The voice he heard on the other side conveyed some type of sense of authority.

"I'll explain it to you later. I'd first like to prove to you that I am really Kira."

The president was silent. He had a strong desire to end the call, but knew that if he did so, it would only make things worse if he really was speaking to the real Kira.

"Tell me the name of some criminal whose identity can be easily verified online. Someone whose fate you can find out with just one call."

"What!?"

"Just do as I said."

"Give me a sec..." the president sat in his chair thinking. 'What should I do? If I give him a name, will he kill that person? Probably. He need to prove himself. But the death of some criminal shouldn't worry me... right?' Then he remembered a well-known criminal whose trial was still pending, and who had been sentenced in the past, but with bail he was released a few years ago.

"I remembered someone."

"Tell me that name. And spell it correctly."

"Okay."

"Stay on the line until I tell you to make the call."

"All right..." 

The President was feeling like he was sitting on the nails. He wondered what he was getting himself into and what Kira wanted from him, even though he had a clear idea, he hoped that that wasn't the case. 'But if this really is Kira... then that means that he had notebook, his weapon... and that means that we keep that Ryuga and Watari in vain. Damnit!'

"Done, you can make the call and see if I was telling the truth."

"Okay, I'm calling right away." The president already had the number ready, and now he was waiting on the line. His blood froze in his veins when they confirmed that the prisoner had died of a heart attack just a few seconds ago.

'Impossible... shit, shit, shit!'

"Well..?"

"....." 

President started to shake.

On the other side of the line, he heard voice speak again, "Hideki Ryuga. Watari. Do you know those names?"

The man squeezed the phone in his hand and tightened his fist of his other. How did Kira find out and link him to the abduction...?

"Yeah... what about them?" He tried to sound relaxed even though his voice shook.

"I want you to make sure they are released. Alive and in one piece."

"What you ask me is impossible. How do I know who abducted them, and where the hijackers are holding them!?"

"I know you know. You don't have to pretend. Kira knows everything."

The President swallowed hard. Cold sweat began to pour over him. "You're wrong. I don't know-"

"Then you are the next one whose name will be written in the Death note."

"No! Y-you can't do that...!"

"Do you want to find out if I can..? I give you 48 hours to settle the matter and free Hideki Ryuga and Watari."

"But-"

"48 hours. Not more nor less."

"I will do everything in my power..."

"Better for you. So we have a deal. Remember that you're next if you don't carry it out."

*

The detective opened his eyes and saw whiteness around him. Since his eyes had not seen daylight for several days, he slowly had to get used to it. It was painful for a moment, but as his eyes adjusted, he opened them with ease and his eye muscles relaxed. He raised his head slightly and looked around.

He was confused. He didn't know where he was and why he was there. Some pieces of his memory slowly began to return.

Dark and cold room. Torture. Kidnappers...

'Kidnappers..?'

Nail removal. Whipping. Cutting. Hunger and cold.

'Is this a dream? Or did I die?'

But since he felt pain at the place where his nails were severed, he knew he probably didn't die, and that it was reality. He felt somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time, then he remembered Watari.

'Watari... where is Watari? Is Watari okay, is he safe too?' L realized he was alone in the room. He was attached to the infusion and his hand was in a bend. He looked into his bound hand and held it up slightly. He didn't stop worrying about his assistant. 

Then L started looking for the button, and he quickly found it. When he pressed it, a nurse arrived within half a minute.

"Mr. Ryuga... you are awake?"

'Ryuga? ...of course.' L was confused for a second, but he remembered it was one of his aliases that he used to introduce himself to the public.

"Yes... I woke up, maybe about a five minutes ago."

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked and checked his infusion and medical records.

L briefly focused on his general condition and replied, "I can say that I am feeling better. I'm still in pain and feeling a little sore but feeling better. Especially because I seem to have left the hell I was in."

"Of course," nurse said and smiled slightly, then continued, "you were in a very bad shape when we received you. We barely saved you, but fortunately you were brought in on time. Some doctors thought that is no chance we can save you. They think it was a miracle you survived."

"Oh, was I in such bad shape?"

"Yes, in very bad shape."

"And did they bring another man with me? He is old and his name is Watari."

"They did. They brought him, too. He is in intensive care. He ended up in a coma, but his condition stabilized."

"He's in a coma?" L asked worried.

"Yes. Unfortunatelly."

A sad expression appeared on the detective's pale face. He lied his head on the soft pillow, and no longer spoke to nurse. He only remained silent to lie and stare at the white ceiling.

The nurse also silently watched him for a brief moment, then asked: "do you need anything, sir, or can I go and check on the other patients?"

"No, I don't need anything. Thanks."

"All right. When you need something, just press that button."

"Okay."

L wasn't in the mood for anything. He mourned that Watari was tortured because of him. He was left alone with his thoughts in the hospital room and, after a few minutes, he was fast asleep again.

In that afternoon, the detective had a visit. Everyone from the Kira team, except for Chief Yagami who was still ill, came to visit him because they found out he had woken up, and they got permission from the doctor to see him.

When they burst into the room all together, L felt confused. At first, he did not recognize them because he still had holes in his memory and whole Kira case remained hidden in a dark part of his mind.

L did not expect a visit at all. He had been waiting all the time for Watari to come, even though he knew that the man was still in a coma and that he would probably be the first one to go see him and that he would be the one to look after him. He was feeling like he live in those time when he woke up from a coma after a car accident.

He paused reading the newspapers, and looked at them confused, with wide eyes.

Everyone was smiling, but the detective frowned. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

Matsuda started explaining, "Ryuzaki, don't you remember us? We worked with you on Kira case and we're still working on it, but you and Watari were abducted."

The fruit and sweets they brought placed on a table that the detective had beside the bed.

"Kira case...? Kira?" That name was also familiar to him. He lowered his eyes, thinking, and looked down at his lap. 'Kira...' 

"I don't remember any of you... your faces are familiar, but I can't remember."

"You'll remember eventually, doctor said that it is temporary," added Mogi. 

"Kira. The killer who was killing by writing names in a notebook, called Death note."

"Death note..."

"Do you remember Yagami Light?" Aizawa asked.

L blinked his eyes and stared at the spot on the wall as he focused on the memories that began to slowly emerge from the depths of his mind at the mention of that name. 'Yagami Light - ...' His eyes widened when a certain memory hit him. His chest tightened, and as the memories of the young man came back little by little, his face turned red. 'Shit. Light - kun...'

He knew deep down that he sorely missed someone. Now he remembered whom.

He became aware of his problem, but it was already late. He had a strong desire to hide under a blanket, but resisted it. He just answered simply with his head bent down, "yes, I remember now."

Fortunately, everyone somehow ignored or overlooked his reaction.

"We know it's not easy for you. Take it easy, there is time for you to remember everything. Now it is more important for you to recover. You have gone through a difficult period and we are happy that you are back with us again. We already thought we lost you," said Matsuda.

"Tell me Matsuda. How did this actually happen, who kidnapped us?" L looked at the black-haired man, and Matsuda felt proud that he had been selected to explain the situation to him.

"Well..." Matsuda started to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say, because they didn't reveal the real identity of the kidnappers yet, "-well, someone attacked the HQ, as you know... We all went in search for Light and they took that opportunity. At first we thought the protesters were responsible for it, but later we found out that it was an organized group, which was confirmed. But so far, we have not found out who they are, and where they are from."

"I see... we'll find out sooner or later. I won't calm down until I find them and lock them all. But I'm afraid the authorities and several states are involved in this."

"Whaat!?"

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, that would make sense. They kidnapped me first because they wanted to get hold of Kira's weapon. And, when you think about it, who knew all those informations..?"

"Impossible!"

"No way..."

"I'm afraid so. And one kidnapper was an American and the other, Russian. But it could easily have been a misleading clue. I'm still not accusing anyone. They could easily done it on purpose or by accident."

"Holly crap. But-"

"Gentlemen, calm down please. Like I said, we'll find out. I'll work on it when I recover. Now I'm not in a hurry. I'm kind of... depressed."

"Of course. You don't have to rush, health is more important." Mogi replied.

"One thing that is strange to us is why they released you so easily and suddenly. I mean we are happy that you are free, but-" Matsuda added and the others confirmed that they were also confused.

"They released us?" L asked surprised. "I thought you came to free us..."

"No. They brought you to this hospital. We were just informed that you were here." Aizawa explained.

"That's really strange," admitted L.

"Indeed."

"Well, it's important that they let you go. I just hope there's no hidden reason behind it."

"It shouldn't, but who knows."

"And the notebooks? Where are the notebooks?" L suddenly remembered that the notebook was not with him.

"They're on safe. The other Shinigami made contact with us and said they still have them."

The detective felt relieved. He remembered the promise the beings had promised him. It seems though that Rem and Ryuk have kept their word.

*

L was pretty bored. Out of boredom, he began to look at the magazines his visitors had brought him. Matsuda even brought him a crossword puzzle... L just rolled his eyes, and kept searching among the pile of newspapers and magazines for something that would be at least a little interesting for him to read. After a few minutes of scrolling, he found some newspapers and began to read. When he was engrossed in the text, he heard a knock on the door. 'Has anyone come to see me - again?'

L looked up from the newspapers, and saw the door began to slowly open. Inside peeked a woman with black long hair, and sunglasses on her eyes. 'Sunglasses in this time of the year?' That was the first thought that crossed his mind.

"Mr. Ryuga, are you awake?" The lady asked.

"As you can see, I am."

"May I come in?"

"Of course." The detective replied, looking at her suspiciously. "And you are...? Sorry I don't recognize you I have a little memory-block."

"Oh, don't worry, I get it. I'm your friend, Hanae Aiko. You'll remember me one day." The woman walked inside, and closed the door behind her.

"I'll remember for sure. I still have holes in my memory, so many things I don't remember. I apologize." L observed her from head to toe as she approached his bed.

"Don't worry.." Light knew this was his only chance to see the detective. And when he learned from the doctor that L had holes in his memory, he immediately grabbed the opportunity and went to see him. He pulled the chair closer to the bed, placed the fruits he had brought on the cabinet, and sat down, nervous. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, and he had trouble suppressing his shaking hands. It felt like years had passed since he last time saw his lover. And he missed him too much.

"How lucky I am to have such a beautiful friend like you," L said and grinned.

Light's heart jumped. He was unable to restrain his face from flushing red. He looked away and his pulse accelerated further. 'Luckily I have these sunglasses. Without them, he would certainly recognize me.' He stirred nervously and turned the topic of conversation. "Otherwise, how are you?"

"Okay. Here they take good care of me, unlike those people who abducted me."

Light bit his lip at the very mention of it. Now, if he only knew their faces and names, he would not hesitate to write them down in the notebook, with description of painful a severe deaths. He was sorry he was unable to prevent the kidnapping and torture the detective had to endure. He masked those feelings, "It's important that you're okay and that you're finally away from these monsters."

"Yes." 

Light suddenly ran out of words. He didn't know what to say. And forcing his voice to sound altered and more feminine gave him a headache. And he knew that if he stayed for too long, he would risk being discovered.

"By the way, it's nice of you to come to see me." L said after a brief pause with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course. As soon as I heard what had happened, I kept getting informed of everything." Light looked at his (women's) watch, and started to get up. "But forgive me for coming only briefly. Unfortunately I already have to go. I have some obligations at home, that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, pity... you'll come to see me tomorrow too?"

"Probably. I'll do my best to find time to come." Light tried to smile back, though it was very difficult. Seeing a detective in such awful condition broke his heart. But he noticed that the man was slowly beginning to recover. He looked much better than when he was first time seen him, when he was brought to the hospital. A few more days and he will be fully recovered.

"Thank you for your visit, beautiful lady." L's smile still remained on his face as he watched him.

Light blushed again and turned his head to the side. He facepalmed mentally, and walked to the door, then turned to L once more, and said his goodbye.


	25. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is finally here! Hooray! 🤗

In the morning, after the doctor's early visits, and after changing and placing new infusions, L heard a knock on the door. His heart jumped as he hoped his 'friend' had come, but he was surprised to see Chief Yagami opening the door.

"Y-Yagami-san?"

"Ryuzaki."

"What are you doing here - dressed up like that?" L looked at him confused.

"I'm a patient here, too, admittedly in another block of the hospital. A nurse brought me here on a wheelchair. I came to see you, too." The nurse peered behind him and waved her hand in greeting.

"It's nice of you to come. I heard you had a heart attack, but I didn't know you were in the same hospital as me. I'm sorry you had to endure these troubles because of me..."

"Ah no, no... It's not your fault. It comes with age, it's not up to you. A lot of things have accumulated, and my heart simply didn't endure. It might endure a little longer if the kidnapping didn't happen or if we were able to release you and Watari."

Anyways L was feeling guilty. He tried to smile, but failed. To hide his annoyance with himself, he spoke: "why didn't you let her lead you closer to the bed?" L pointed to the nurse. "Come sit here, you're probably still weak after all."

"It doesn't matter, I can walk that much, and I have to stretch my legs a little. Lying in bed all day is killing me." Older man sat and continued, "Fortunately I need to endure it two more days."

"You are lucky. I am bored to death too. But it's far better here than in that dark and cold cell."

"You went a lot worse than I did, so don't worry about me, Ryuzaki."

L just bowed his head. Light came to his mind again and he asked, "are there any news about Yagami-kun?"

"No. Nothing for now. Right to tell you, I'm giving up the search for him from now on."

"Why?" The detective asked in surprise.

"If something happened to him, we would already know about it, so that is not the case. And since Light doesn't want to be found persistently, I decided to respect his decision. The only problem is that he is Kira, but as far as we know both notebooks are carried by Shinigami so that doesn't have to worry me either. All I'm worried about now is the execution of the sentence when he will be caught. And I leave it to you, after this heart attack I would not be able to participate in such a thing. It just breaks my heart knowing what awaits him, and even though I'm angry with him, I want it to end as soon as possible."

"I see ..." the detective pressed his thumb to his lip as he thought about what the man had just said.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"For what?" Asked L, puzzled.

"On everything. If it wasn't for you, who knows if we would ever be able to resolve Kira case. I know it's only a matter of time until you find my son and bring him to justice."

L stirred nervously, because he had a different idea when it came to bringing Light to justice, and that didn't exactly match the Chief's view of justice. "Well, I had an advantage in this. Who knows how it would have ended if I hadn't had those 'dreams'. Honestly, one way or another, I would end up solving this case anyway."

They sat in silence for a while, each with their own thoughts. Then Soichiro stated that he was already going to his room. "I shouldn't be out of the room for so long. I'll come to see you tomorrow."

"All right. Thanks for coming."

The older man nodded, got up from the chair, and walked slowly toward the door. The nurse waited there, and placed him in a wheelchair. They closed the door behind them, and the detective was left alone again.

...

Because he was bored most of the time, L spent time mostly eating and sleeping. The nurses didn't allow him to eat too much sweet, but they didn't even forbid it. He was getting food in small portions anyway, because his stomach was sensitive due to starvation.

The time of the visits was slowly approaching, and the detective waited impatiently for his friend Aiko. He hoped she would keep her promise, and come. He was already starting to get nervous and didn't know what to do with himself. He flipped through the newspaper just to have his hands occupied, and his heart was wildly pounding in his chest. His adrenaline levels jumped high, when he heard another knock on the door.

"Yes?"

And, as he expected, a 'woman' came into the room, this time dressed in more feminine outfit, with a small smile on her lips covered with red lipstick. "Hello, Ryuzaki."

"Hello, Hanae-san."

'Looking good'. L licked his lips unconsciously.

Light came closer and paused nervously at the bed.

"Sit please."

"How are you today? You look better than yesterday." Light asked as he settled into the chair.

"I am feeling better, yes. I hope they will release me soon, though the doctor has not promised me anything yet."

"They'll probably hold you for a few more days. You look so much better today, I've noticed as I entered the room."

"I hope so. Because, right to tell you, I got bored here. I was locked up there first, and now, here. Although the situation here is better, for my brain these are difficult times. Literally I feel like my brain cells are dying."

Light chuckled. "Yeah, I believe you, so that's why I brought you a couple of books this time." Light held out a paper bag containing five books. "I hope it will be helpful." 

"Ooh... thank you! Thank you very much, Hanae-san!"

"You're welcome."

"You seem to know me really well." L replied as he examined the books. Each one seemed interesting to him.

"Well, I was trying to make a good choice."

"And you made the right choice. All of them look great" L gave him a warm smile. Light was hurt by the fact that he knew that L was smiling at a fictional female friend, not him. He felt jealous of himself, it was absurd. At that moment, he decided not to visit him again, which was because of the risk that the detective could recognize him anytime, or that he could remember that he didn't really have a friend like that. He only continued to quietly watch him list the books, and scan through the contents.

"Have you read any of them?" L brought him back from his musings.

"Yes. All."

"Really? Are they as good as they look?"

Light nodded, and continued to look at the detective through his sunglasses.

"Excellent. You saved me from boredom. It's a shame I can't remember you." L turned his dark and piercing eyes back to Light. At that moment, Light became nervous again. 

He suddenly felt exposed.

"Why don't you take those sunglasses off? I wish I could see your eyes. I guess I'd have a better chance of remembering you."

Light instinctively touched his glasses, and shook his head. "Ah no! I wouldn't recommend it. I got an infection a few days ago and my eyes look really bad ever since. I'll stop wearing them when I get cured."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind. Take them off for a moment at least."

Well, shit.

The young man began to get up when he saw the detective rise from half-lying to a sitting position. He began to panic and planned that if things went awry he would run away no matter what that suspicion might cause.

"Please."

"No..." Light took a step back. "I-I need to go."

"Don't go yet." L said pleadingly.

Although his heart broke in half, Light turned and headed for the door. "Sorry. I have to go. Goodbye, Ryuzaki."

When he reached the door, he was surprised by the speed at which L reached for him and grabbed his arm. Light tried to free himself from his grip, but to no avail. 

"Don't leave me!"

"Let me go, Ryuzaki."

"No."

He was still trying to tear himself away but the detective pinned him against the wall. L was so close that Light could feel his warm breath on his face. He trembled uncontrollably, with excitement and fear, for he was afraid that he would soon be discovered. L leaned even closer and inhaled his scent. Although Light had a women's perfume on him, L did recognize his intoxicating scent. 

"Mmmm... Light-kun. Ohhh." L moaned, noticeably aroused.

Light's eyes widened in shock, and he tried to push the detective away and escape. "E-excuse me. W-what are you talking about?"

With all the power he had at his disposal, L tried to hold him in place, and to Light's surprise, he pressed their lips together in a kiss. At that moment, Light stopped resisting and focused on kissing. Although he didn't accept it, for the first few seconds he allowed himself to enjoy it. Then he pushed him away harder, and exclaimed, "let me go!"

"No. I'll never let you go again."

Light froze. L took off his sunglasses and tossed them on the bed. They stared straight into each other for a few seconds. The detective was not surprised, Light could notice.

"Light-kun..." his hot breath Light still felt on his face. 

The detective brushed his lips with Light's, and put his hands on Light's buttocks, which he grabbed tightly and bucked his hips forward, causing Light to moan. 

Younger man felt the detective's hardness on his member and shuddered with excitement, but managed to ask: "since when...?"

"When you walked into this room, yesterday. Within two passed minutes."

"Shit. Bastard."

L smirked satisfied and started to grind against Light's crotch. "You understimated me, Light-kun," then he captured his mouth again, and Light didn't fight it this time. They began passionately kissing, eager for each other long ago. Rational thinking jumped out of the window as they kissed hungrily.

When they broke the kiss, after a few minutes, L said, "Light-kun, you can't imagine how much I missed you."

The tears began to appear in corners of Lights eyes from that statement, but he tried to hold them back. He didn't want to admit to the detective, that he also had missed him greatly.

"Promise me, please, that you will no longer hide from me."

Light looked away sadly. 'Only If it only was so easy,' he thought. 

"No, Ryuzaki. I am a monster."

"What!?"

"I am Kira. A killer. A fucking killer and I plotted everything just to kill you!"

"Light-kun, shhh... calm down. Calm down..." the detective hugged him. "We'll handle this situation together. Trust me, Light-kun and don't run away from me again, please."

Light began to weep quietly with his head down on the detective's shoulder. The warmth of the other man was pleasant, and L scent brought back fond memories. Through tears, he said, "It can't be resolved, L..."

"Shhh... everything will be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you, my love." L kissed his forehead and continued to comfort him. Light raised his puffy eyes onto that last word.

The detective removed a strand of fake hair from Light's face, and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "I love you, Light-kun. Whether you were Kira or not, I will always love you. Even if you killed me at the end, I would love you in afterlife. It's a shame I only realized it when I was captured and you far away from me."

Warm tears rolled down Light's cheeks. He started sobbing again, and the detective hugged him tightly.

"I hate myself. I don't deserve that."

"Please, don't. It's over. You just need to trust me now."

Light trembles all over his body while the detective held him in his arms.

"Will you trust me Light-kun?"

The young man raised his head again, and looked at the detective's face. 

Did he trust him? Could he trust him? 

And what about utopia he wanted to create so badly?

He knew deep down that he could, and he knew that he wanted to trust him. He finally decided to give up his ideal as he looked into those mesmerizing eyes, "I will love to." 

At that moment he realized that he had put his life, his hopes, his dreams in the detective's hands. He looked him straight in the eyes and saw determination in them.

"I will not let you down, Light-kun. From now on, we are working together to make the world a better place. You and I."

* * *

One year later

Light was bundle of nerves. He looked in the mirror and combed his hair and adjusted his white shirt, for the fifth time. Then he went into the bedroom again, and returned to the living room. After that he went to the bathroom one more time.

"Light-kun, I'm already starting to worry..." the detective sat in the armchair in the living room, and watched his boyfriend wander nervously through the apartment.

"I'm almost ready..." 

"But you said that ten minutes ago."

"...."

"You know that we have to go there once."

"I know, I just-"

"Just..?"

The young man paused between the bedroom doors, and stared at the black-haired man who was sitting curled up and eating banana. He knew what he need to do, but he was scared. So he only sighed deeply and groaned in frustration.

"Light-kun, if you're not ready, we don't have to tell them yet..."

"But I need to tell them. I want to tell them... If I'll wait until I am ready then I will never tell them."

"You're scared, and feeling terrified. I know." The detective understood the situation very well. He himself once felt that fear when he needed to tell his secret to Watari.

"It's now or never. If I delay it further, I will end up never telling them. And I want to let them know that I am proud of who I am, and that I am proud that you are my boyfriend. I want everyone to know that we are together, and that I can kiss and hug you in front of my family without fear."

L blushed at that. He, too, felt uncomfortable and nervous even though he refused to admit it. As for him, he would rather continue to live in secrecy as before. It was easier for him, although he was also proud to have beside him a man like Light. In their eyes, they were best friends and business partners. And more than once, since they started living together, they have been visiting Light's parents. All family members welcomed the detective with ease, and Sachiko always spoiled him with cakes and cookies when they were visiting. Now all that had to 'change' and the fear of not accepting their relationship was growing. They were both tense and nervous about it that day. But each of them showed it in a different way.

"It'll be okay. If they won't accept our relationship, at least we'll know."

"You're right. But that doesn't change the fact that my heart stops at the mere thought of it."

L got up, approached him and pulled him into a hug. "You have me. I will never leave you." L snuggled into his embrace, and Light tightened his grip around L's firm body.

"I love you, L." Brown haired man whispered into the detective's ear. 

"I love you too, Light-kun."

*

"The cake is as extraordinary as ever, Sachiko-san." L praised the strawberry cake made by Light's mother. 

"Oh, thank you, dear." 

The couple did not visit them too often, but at least twice a month they would pay them a visit, and Light's mother always made some cake or cookies in that honor, apart from lunch of course. They had to get used with heavy hearts, to the fact that their son was no longer living with them. When Kira case was finally closed, Light remained at liberty on the condition that he cooperate with the detective and thus 'atone' for his sins, which he committed as Kira. In other words, he became his assistant, something like Aiber and Wedy, who were in fact conman and cat burglar, under the detective's protection because they helped him with many cases.

Of course, only he, L, Watari and his father knew about it. L bought an apartment in Tokyo, so they could start living together. That they were lovers as well, was a secret, but Light decided to disclose it to his parents, and finally let them know that they were together.

Light's father cleared his throat and looked at the two young people, sitting on the sofa, and asked, "well, how's the thing with that organization going? A good voice is heard everywhere in the world these days..."

L turned his attention to the older man, and paused eating his peace of cake, "excellent. The first successes can finally be noticed. As with any business, the beginnings are difficult, but it pays to be persistent if you are committed to the right thing. Many were sceptical about the whole thing, but I am positive that we are on the right track."

Chief Yagami nodded, and couldn't hide the fact that he was impressed. He was also sceptical at the start, but later he realized that there is a hope for big changes. "I'm glad it has a success. Many laws will undergo multiple reforms, but it will bring safety for the people on the streets and in their homes."

"Yes. That is our goal, to minimize crime, without taking drastic measures and introducing fear." L looked at Light who shrugged but didn't comment, because he knew what L was alluding to.

"It is really a great idea! It was time for someone to catch on to it and bring about the changes that were needed," Sachiko added.

"Yes, crime and corruption have deep roots and it won't be easy to reduce it, but we will do our best. Light and I have decided to dedicate our lives to this. Not only will are detectives who solve difficult cases, but we will be helping to reduce crime and corruption globally by introducing reforms. And as our newly registered organization, we can achieve that over time."

"And your name is R&L organization, if I'm not mistaken?" Sayu asked and chuckled.

Light blushed and looked at his glass of juice he had in his hand and L nervously smiled and gave her the answer, "that's right. We didn't want it to be complicated, so we agreed on that simple name."

"Oh... of course." Sayu smiled back and continued to eat cake and listen to the conversation.

"The name may be simple, but it will be easy to remember," Sachiko added.

"Indeed."

"Do you want more cake, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, one more slice please, thanks." Sachiko offered the others, but only L was eager to eat more.

When Sachiko returned with a slice of cake, Light decided it would be time to tell them what he'd been up to since they came.

Because of it he was nervous and very poorly engaged in the conversations.

Sachiko sat down and Light began to speak, "mother, father, Sayu..." His mouth was dry, and his throat tightened, and his hands began to slightly tremble. L saw his nervousness, and grabbed Light's arm. Light gasped and looked at him. Detective just nodded.

Everyone was already staring at them suspiciously, waiting. 

"I'd like to tell you something. I've been preparing for this for a while, but I decided not to delay it anymore... well... eh." He stirred nervously in place and looked at each one of them briefly. Then he took a deep breath and since he didn't have the courage to look either of them in the eye, while admitting, he looked down at the table, and focused his attention on the cup of tea as he uttered those words, "L and I - we... we're in a romantic relationship."

Sachiko gasped, and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. Soichro's face darkened, but he tried to control himself not to explode immediately, and Sayu was just smiling and blushing, and after a few seconds of complete silence, she added to ease the tension: "well, congratulations!"

It looked as if Light returned from his trance, he let out a breath he was holding, looked up from a cup of tea, and directed his gaze at his sister a little confused.

L had been silently observing each of them and their reactions all along, and was not very thrilled. Just as Light's parents weren't thrilled with the news.

"Thank you," the detective replied, because Light was clearly distraught. When he looked at him, he saw that Light's face was red. He continued to hold his hand, and noticed that Light stopped trembling. Probably because he had those words finally out.

Soichiro began to massage his forehead, and Sachiko spoke finally: "I really didn't expect something like that. A little - maybe a little more, I'm surprised and confused by this information. But now, when I think about it, somehow everything makes more sense. Right to tell you, it'll take me a while to get used to it, but if you're happy together and if you're honestly in love, I don't mind you being together."

Light felt relieved, but not completely because he was still waiting for his father's response. 

He was more afraid of Soichiro's response.

Sachiko looked at her husband and saw that the man was not at all thrilled with the news and was fighting a fight with himself. Finally, after a few more minutes Chief Yagami spoke up: "L, Light... as Sachiko already said, it will take some time to get used to it and to accept it. I'm not exactly a supporter of those kind of relationships, but what can I do when you decide so. I either have to put up with it or give up on you. And I don't want to, so I just have to put up with it and accept it."

Light and L looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open. They really didn't expect to be accepted without any complications. But it was great news, and they both felt relief. 

"Don't worry, they'll get used to you two soon, you'll see," Sayu smiled and winked at them.

"Thank you very much," Light said. He still felt uncomfortable, but struggled to relax a bit.

"You are my son and I will always love you no matter what," added Sachiko.

The older Yagami cringed at those words, and L and Light grimaced, but each left his thoughts to himself. Soichiro knew that the only worse thing than that was that Light was Kira. If he has proven to forgive him then this should not be a problem either.

"It is our duty to embrace the paths you choose in life, of course, as long as those paths are in accordance with some morals," added Soichiro.

It all looked surreal.

The tears appeared in Light's eyes and he couldn't hold them. L put his hand on his back and slowly began to caress and comfort him.

His mother smiled at them and the tense atmosphere that ruled the room finally loosened a little.

*

That evening, they didn't go straight home, but went for a short walk along the river and enjoyed a beautiful sunset. The snow had not yet fallen, but it was visibly colder than the previous days.

Hand in hand as they walked in silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts. They slowly reached 'their' bench and sat down. L looked into Light's face. Light felt his gaze on him and turned to face him. "So, at the end it went pretty well."

"Indeed."

"Yeah, but now I'm sorry I didn't trust them from the beginning."

"Maybe this way is better."

"You're right. At least they are used to you in some way and it will be easier for them to accept you now that they already know you pretty well."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Light smiled and focused his gaze to the river again. This was the moment when L Lawliet was nervous. But Light didn't know, nor suspected that. The detective delayed that until Light was ready to tell his parents that the two of them were in a relationship.

He had both hands tucked in his coat as they sat on the bench. With one hand he nervously squeezed the small red box. He had it ready for some time now, and had it hidden in their shared bedroom. This day was time to take it with him, and do something he had long dreamed and planned about.

Fear was present.

Will Light accept it? 

Does Light want it too? 

What if not...?

Never did they talk about the topic. L started to regret avoiding the topic all the time, but he wanted to surprise Light, and if they had talked about it, Light would already know what he was planning.

Light almost always knew what L was thinking, and L knew what was Light thinking, too. But now, he was unsecure, doubtful. 

The proposal was a completely different matter. Something he had no experience with.

Then all of a sudden he gathered a piece of courage and stood up. Light looked at him in surprise and asked: "are we already going?"

"Not yet."

The young man raised an eyebrow at that and watched the detective quietly. At that moment, L knelt down and pulled out a small red box, which he opened before Light, and said: "Yagami Light, will you marry me?"

Light looked at him visibly surprised. His eyes were wide and he gave no answer. Seconds were ticking. The question hung in the air. L had already begun to worry, and slowly began to repent of his decision and of the whole idea.

A serious look appeared on the young man's face, but he didn't take his eyes off the ring as if he were deeply engrossed into his thoughs. The detective swallowed hard, but decided to wait a little longer. Then Light finally spoke: "L..."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light's eyes softened, and the corners of his lips turned upwards. "I accept."

'Is this real?'

It looks like it is...

L felt instant relief. He took the ring between his fingers and reached out for Light's hand.

Light gave his hand to him, and L put the ring on his finger. The ring fitted well on his finger, because L had an exact measure of Light's finger when ordering it.

Light was touched, by L's proposal. He really wasn't hoping for that and thought he was dreaming. But the ring was real. And it was now on his finger.

L kissed his hand when he already had a ring on it and Light then pulled his hand closer to his face to get a better look at the piece of jewel. 

"It's perfect!" 

The ring was made of white gold with a black diamond in the middle. 

They both stood up, and Light threw himself into L's arms and detective hugged him tightly. Tears of joy began to flow down his face.

L will be his and he will be L's, forever.

"I love you, L."

"I love you too, Light-kun, more than my own life." 

And then they pressed their lips in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy that I managed to finish this story, yaaay. 😊 This idea was the reason why I started writing in the first place.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, and what are you thoughts about it. Comments are always appreciated. ❤


End file.
